FAMILY
by TL22
Summary: Dean has an unexpected meeting with life changing results
1. Chapter 1

FAMILY

It was the end of another long day and Dean was absent-mindedly drying coffee cups. Lately toward the end of the day he started to reflect back on his life. Here he was forty two years old working behind the counter of Luke's diner. If you had asked him twenty five years ago where he would be at forty two, Lukes diner was not even on the radar screen.

He and Luke still did not really get along and the basic dislike they had for each other was still there, albeit buried for the sake of family harmony. Family harmony my ass he thought to himself. There was one family. Lorelai and Rory. All others were just like moons circling a planet.

Luke and Lorelai finally married. The ongoing drama that obsessed Stars Hollow finally came to an end. Five years later Rory returned to town, beaten down by bad decisions and trying to make it in a field where she was temperamentally unsuited. Rory was brilliant, but she lacked the innate ruthlessness to be front line journalist.

Rory and Dean became the new Luke and Lorelai of Stars Hollow. The town aware of their history was now obsessed on would they would marry or not. Dean and Rory married, putting that drama to rest. As Luke got older hints were dropped that Dean should help him with the diner. Dean's small contracting business was ignored. It started insidiously; Oh Dean do you think you could help out on Sunday with the after church crowd. Oh Dean do you think you could help Luke close up. Oh Dean do you think you could help Luke open up in the morning. Mother and daughter blissfully ignored that the two men were like oil and water.

Finally Dean just started working there full time. As Luke grew older his participation declined. The two men had one thing in common. They both liked to fix things and both were good at it. When Dean first started working at the diner he wanted to bang his head against the wall. The incessant grumbling and mumbling of Luke drove him nuts. Finally one day at closing it all came to a head. The two men got into a epic screaming match which entailed a chair going through the front window.

Dean's musings were brought to a sudden halt by the arrival of a late unexpected customer. He knew her the second she walked in, even though, he had never set eyes on her before. She was almost the mirror image of her mother. Tall and impossibly blonde. She moved with the grace of an athlete just like her mother; who was a local high school basketball star.

She sat at the counter with out a word. Picked up a menu, squinted at it and put on a pair of glasses. She perused the menu quietly for a few minutes and looked up to see Dean staring at her. She looked around the diner and noticed that she was the only customer. "Are you still open?"

Dean snapped out of his trance "Yes, the grill is turned off, but I can make you a sandwich if you want."

The girl glanced down. "How about a tuna on rye toast with lettuce, and tomato."

"I can do that. Anything to drink?"

"She pondered for a moment. "Do you still have orange juice?"

"Yes I do, give me a minute and I will have your sandwich for you."

Dean put the two slices of rye in the toaster. While they were toasting he poured her up a large glass of juice. Dean sat it down in front of her. She looked up when he did and smiled. That was when Dean noticed that she had blue green eyes unlike her mother who had brown eyes.

Startled Dean turned his attention to sandwich making. He thought well obviously the girl had a father, and she must have gotten her eye color from him. The physical resemblance of mother and daughter was so striking that the fact she did not have brown eyes was almost unsettling.

Dean placed the sandwich in front of her and went back to drying cups. Ten minutes later the girl was finished eating and she asked for another glass of juice. Dean poured her up another glass. "I have not seen you before are you new to town?"

"No, I am driving to Boston from New York and I figured I would stop here and spend the night. My mother was originally from here. I grew up in Washington state, so I never really got to see where she was from. So I took the opportunity to explore and see where she grew up. I am staying at the Dragon Fly Inn."

"How come you didn't eat there?"

She laughed an eerily familiar laugh. Have you ever checked out the prices in that place. Besides what in the world is a deglazed flounder? I never even heard of a glazed flounder."

Dean chuckled, "You have a point. To be honest I never really understood their menu either. I know the head chef there, and she is a genius. Sometimes I think she needs to slow down and let the rest of the world catch up to her."

"You know, your about the same age as my mother. I wonder if you knew her."

Dean dreaded that question, but before he could answer she took a picture out of her purse and showed him. The picture had four people in it. Her mother, a little girl about ten, which Dean assumed was her and a man. The man was about three inches shorter than the woman. He also had a dark complexion with almost jet black hair and brown eyes. Shyly holding his mothers hand was a dark haired boy looking up at her.

"Oh, my mother is the tall blonde one in the center. I am the little girl and the other two are my father and my brother. Do you think you know her?"

"Yes I know her."

"Good, by the way my name is Elizabeth, and please don't call me Beth or Liz."

"Will do Elizabeth. Your mother's name is Lindsay."

"Yes it is"

"What does your mother tell you about Stars Hollow."

"Nothing really. Just that she grew up here. She doesn't really say anything good or bad about the town. Just that she was from here. She moved to Seattle from here when she was nineteen. Five years later she met my father."

Dean looked at the picture again and looked up at Elizabeth. "That would make you about fifteen in the picture"

Elizabeth laughed. "Your right. I guess you would call him my step-father; even though I hate that term. To me he is my father. He raised me and was there when I needed him."

"Elizabeth are you looking for your birth father?"

"Oh God no. I could care less who he is. My mother does not speak of him, and when I was adopted by my father, my birth certificate was changed and his name is on the certificate as my father.

"You can do that"

"Sure you can if your father is a very successful lawyer."

"So how do you know my mother?"

"We went to high school together."

"Good would you mind if I told her you met me?"

Dean hesitated. "No of course not."

"Then what is your name?" She asked laughingly.

"Dean"

Dean was looking at her intently when he said his name. No flicker of recognition in her eyes.

It was nice talking to you Dean. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, it is late and the register is closed."

"Are you sure."

"Yes call it the special for children of former residents of Stars Hollow."

"Thank you" and Elizabeth put her hand out and Dean shook her hand. "I may be back for breakfast".

"A quick question Elizabeth. When are you going to mention meeting your mothers long lost classmate?"

"I don't know, when I get time to talk to her, probably after I get settled in my dorm at college."

"Which college are you going to?"

"Boston University on a basketball scholarship."

"Good for you Elizabeth."

"Good night Dean." She turned, and just like her mother, her long blonde pony tail flipped over her shoulder.

"Take care Elizabeth."

Dean sat down, and put his head in his hands trying to think. He decided to to a very unlike Dean thing. He was going to the local bar and have a few beers and figure out what to do.

Dean locked up and walked to his pick up truck for the short ride to the pub. He called home and left a message for Rory that he was going to stop for a few beers and he would not be out to late.

Dean was lucky there was a parking spot right in front of the door. He walked in and nodded to Rose the bartender.

"What are you having Dean?"

"Do you have any Labatt's Blue?"

"Sure"

Rose walked over and gave him a cold bottle. Dean took a long drink and started collecting his thoughts. If Rory or Lorelai saw Elizabeth they would know exactly who she was. Dean was one hundred and ten percent sure that Elizabeth was his daughter. Now what should he do about it if anything. He wondered what happened to Lindsay. Shortly after their breakup the whole family left Stars Hollow. Obviously Lindsay said nothing about him, and it was quite evident that she wished that he would not be part of Elizabeth's life. Lindsay did not talk bad about him. In fact she did not talk at all to her daughter about him.

Dean was trying to imagine Lindsay's reaction when Elizabeth told her about meeting a nice man in a diner named Dean. He wondered if he should try and call her. To let Lindsay know that he was not going to interfere with Elizabeth's life. The last name was readily available from the register at the Dragon Fly.

Dean thought about his two daughters with Rory Fifteen and thirteen. Carbon copies of their mother. You would be hard pressed to figure out that any of Dean's DNA was in them. He loved them, but their lives revolved around their grandmother Lorelai. Who watched them while Dean and Rory were at work. They were good daughters and loved him, but he just did not understand them.

Rory landed a job that was more suited to her personality than cut throat journalism. She started as a proof reader and worked her way up to editor of a large publishing company in Hartford. He was proud of his wife. They had a good marriage. Their earlier misdeeds involving adultery were a distant memory and swept under the rug. He needed to tell Rory about Elizabeth, and impress upon her, that it stay between the two of them. No sense in broadcasting his discovery. No one stood to gain anything.

The one person who ironically got him in his family was his twenty year old son. Or step-son. The little boy hanging on to his mothers hand when they arrived in Stars Hollow. They hit if off and understood each other from the beginning. Several times during family gatherings, which were always chaos, the two of them would sneak down to the basement and shoot pool or watch a ball game. Mark understood his father like no one else and Dean understood his son like no one else, Elizabeth was right. The man who raised you was your father. He had no claim on Elizabeth and he would leave it that way.

A/N I figured this was a good place to end the story, but I can write some more chapters if anyone wants to read them.


	2. Chapter 2

UNEXPECTED

Elizabeth walked back to the Dragon Fly Inn. She was thinking about extending her stay for another day. Boston University could wait. There was no pressing need for her to be there for a few days. Elizabeth figured she might as well extend her stay now instead of the morning. She walked up to the desk and to her surprise a boy about her age was behind it. In fact he was very cute with amazing blue eyes.

"Are you the desk clerk?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to extend my stay for another day." Elizabeth then placed her credit card on the desk.

The clerk picked it up. Elizabeth Sanchez was on the card. He looked at the register. Put a couple of entries into the computer. "Alright Miss. Sanchez, you're good for another day."

Miss Sanchez? Elizabeth thought to herself. "No please, call me Elizabeth, not Beth or Liz, but Elizabeth."

Mark looked up and smiled. The girl in front of him was as tall as him and very good looking "okay not Beth I will."

Elizabeth looked at Mark, then burst out laughing. "Wise guy aren't you?"

Mark grinned back "That be me. Hey I noticed you are from Seattle Washington. What are you doing all the way over in Connecticut.?"

"On the way to Boston for school. I flew to New York to visit an aunt and uncle. Then I rented a car to drive to Boston. My mother was originally from Stars Hollow, and I decided I wanted to see where she grew up.

"My mother grew up in Stars Hollow. I think she has been here for most of her life except for a short time she lived in California. My father is from Chicago and moved here while in high school."

"I wonder if they knew my mother?"

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. By the way my name is Mark."

"I was wondering when you were going to introduce yourself.". Elizabeth offered her hand which Mark shook. "Don't desk clerks usually wear name tags?"

"I am not really a desk clerk here. My grandmother owns the place and she wanted to have a talk with the regular clerk, and I was standing around, so I was drafted to fill in."

"Do you go to school Mark?"

"Yes I go to Bentley University just outside of Boston. I have to go back in a week or so."

"Oh. I will be going to Boston University."

"Well Elizabeth we will both be in Boston."

Mark looked at Elizabeth and shyly asked "Would you like to hang out for awhile. I should be sprung from here in ten minutes or so."

Mark's request caught her a little by surprise. He seemed like a nice guy. "Okay, what would we do?"

"I'll show you around town and we can get a soda or something."

"You're on, I'll meet you back here in ten minutes."

THE PHONE CALL

Elizabeth entered her room and decided to call home and let them know she stopped along the way. She knew her father liked to know where she was. He was not possessive, but being a lawyer he was on the cautious side.

Elizabeth picked up her cell phone and dialed. After the second ring her mother picked up. "Hello."

"Hi mom, I figured I would call and let you know I stopped along the way."

"Dear it's only a four hour drive why did you stop? Is everything alright?"

"Sure all is good. I just remembered that you were from Stars Hollow in Connecticut, so I figured I'd stop and check out the town you grew up in."

Her mother was silent. Elizabeth did not really expect that. "mom are you still there?"

"Yes Elizabeth, there is nothing really to look at. It is a small town, nothing to speak about."

"Mom, the place looks quite charming. I am going to spend tomorrow looking around."

"Dear, don't you think you really need to get to school?"

"I have time mom, by the way I already met someone who knew you."

Her mom's voice sounded quite odd when she asked "Who it was and what did they say?"

"Nothing much, A nice man who gave me a free sandwich. His name is Dean and he told me he knew you from high school."

Elizabeth heard a sharp intake of breath. Oh, I, I, don't remember him."

Elizabeth was puzzled. Her mom sounded quite rattled. "You alright mom?"

"Yes I am fine dear. Really there is not much to look at in that town, don't waste your time and just drive on to Boston."

Elizabeth laughed, "Come on mom, I have a cute boy to show me around."

Lindsay knew she had to make up for her shock or her daughter would suspect something was going on. "Well in that case stick around. Who am I to stand in the way of a romance?"

"Come on mom. It is nothing like that. Please tell Dad and Danny hello."

"Will do. Be careful Elizabeth."

"I will mom, talk to you later." Elizabeth hung up.

Lindsay stood by the kitchen phone shaking. She had purposely raised Elizabeth with no knowledge of her biological father. Lindsay had decided for her sanity that she had to forget about that part of her life. Finding out that her husband was cheating on her with Rory Gilmore was bad enough, but six weeks later she found out she was pregnant with Dean's child.. Fortunately her father was offered a transfer to Seattle. Her father took the transfer and moved the whole family. They decided that Dean did not deserve to know he had a child and they did not want him in their life. Dean Forester was a mistake and totally out of their lives. It was for the best.

Five years later she married George Sanchez, a very successful lawyer. The fact he was shorter than her did not bother her. He was very muscular and a romantic. Above all he treated Elizabeth as his own child She remembered once when Elizabeth and George attended a high school father daughter dance They drew several second glances. The tall blonde Elizabeth and the short dark George. Lindsay knew that Elizabeth adored George.

Lindsay looked at the clock and took in account the time difference between the west and east coast. Dean should be home. What to do? Her husband was still at work. This was something she knew she did not want to hide from him. There was no reason to hide it from him. Lindsay dialed her husband on his private number.

A WALK AROUND TOWN

Elizabeth walked down the carpeted stairway and walked over to the reception desk where Mark was talking to a older lady. Elizabeth stopped at a respectful distance from the two. Mark looked up, and held two fingers up. When the older lady was finished talking. "Grandma, this is Elizabeth and we are going to take a walk around town for awhile."

Elizabeth waved. "Hi"

"Lorelai turned to look at Elizabeth. "And hi to you. Have a good time kids" Lorelai then turned her attention to the desk clerk.

The young couple stepped out of the Inn. Well Elizabeth, which way would you like to go.?"

"Your the tour guide lead on Mark."

"Okay we will head for the town square. Most anything worth seeing is around the square" As they walked Mark pointed out the various local landmarks.

Elizabeth liked Mark. He was polite, well spoken, and courteous. He even offered his arm when they crossed a street. Elizabeth knew that was proper etiquette., but she could not remember any boy offering to do that before. They came to _Taylor Doose Old Fashioned Soda Shop_.

"Elizabeth would you like to stop here for a soda"

Elizabeth looked at the faux old fashioned store. "I'd like that Mark"

They walked in and took a seat. A girl about Mark's age walked over to them. "What are you guys going to have Mark?

"Elizabeth have you ever had an egg cream?"

"Elizabeth laughed, I don't even know what it is."

"Trust me, You will like it."

The girl behind the counter looked over at Elizabeth and back to Mark, Who's your friend?

"Janey she is a guest at the inn."

Janey glanced over at Elizabeth. "Hi, you going to be in town long?"

Elizabeth put two and two together. Janey liked Mark. "No just a day or so."

Janey turned away to make the egg creams. "Hey Mark, She likes you."

Mark frowned. "No way, how can you tell?"

Elizabeth leaned over and whispered in Mark's ear. "Because she does not like me."

"You can tell that quick?"

"Yes sir, it is a sixth sense. I could tell her I am you cousin or something if you like her."

"No don't do that. It is fine. Janey's fun but not my type." Mark thought to himself, the more he was around Elizabeth the more she is becoming his type.

The egg cream's arrived. Elizabeth put her straw in the brown liquid and tentatively sipped the concoction. A surprising burst of a fizzy chocolate flavor exploded in her mouth. It startled her. "Mark this is delicious."

"I told you so"

The couple finished up their drinks and started the walk back to the Dragon Fly Inn. "Elizabeth, Would you like to do something tomorrow."

Elizabeth blushed slightly. "Yes I it would be fun."

Emboldened Mark went on. "I will take you out to dinner tomorrow night, if you would like?"

Elizabeth blushing more. "You are also asking me out on a date for tomorrow evening after we hang out during the day?"

"If you don't mind"

I'd love to Mark, but I buy dinner. You have been so kind showing me around and spending time with me. It is the least I can do."

"Elizabeth, we'll argue tomorrow."

The couple walked into the inn and Mark walked her over to the stairway. He spotted his mother who was having a drink at a table with one of her friends. Hopefully She did not notice Elizabeth. Mark did not really feel like going through the third degree. Relations with his mother were a bit strained ever since he turned down Yale to go to Bentley.

Elizabeth took his hands and asked him to call her when ever he was ready to wander around, and bid him good night. She then leaned forward and shyly kissed him on the lips and ran upstairs.

WHAT TO DO

George noticed his private line ringing. It had to be family. They were the only ones who had that number. He picked up the receiver. "George, we have a problem."

"Calm down dear, take a deep breath. Are the children alright?"

"Yes they're okay, George, Elizabeth took it upon her self to visit my old town. She said she wanted to see where I grew up."

"Dear that shouldn't be to much of a problem." Our daughter is a smart girl and will stay out of trouble."

"Honey, she looks just like me at that age, and I think she has already met Dean"

"Has he said anything or caused any problems with her?"

"No, Elizabeth told me that she went to get a sandwich and the man behind the counter knew me. She said his name was Dean and little else. I tried to get her to leave, but I did not want to push to hard."

"You did the right thing. It appears that for what ever reason he did not identify himself to her. I Think we need to call Dean and see what his intentions are. I can also fly to Hartford, and rent a car and have a face to face talk with him. Tell you what Lindsay, think about what you would like to do and I will do the same. We can speak when I get home.

"Okay George, Love you."

"Love you back honey, and George hung up." George did not know much about Dean other than he was Lindsay's first husband and he was having an affair behind her back. Lindsay admitted to him that she never told Dean she was pregnant with his child. Maybe there was an outside chance that Dean did not realize that he was Elizabeth's father, and some other man was her father.. It would explain why he just said he went to high school with her.

Rory arrived home at the same time Dean did. Hey dear, I got your message off the answering machine and stopped at the Dragon Fly and had a drink with Harriet.

"Rory where are the children?

"The girls are at my moms and I saw Mark talking to some one at the Dragon Fly. My mother captured him for some work."

"Rory, we need to talk" Dean then took Rory by the hand and led her to the kitchen table.

"Why so serious Dean? Is everything alright?"

"I don't know. When I was closing up tonight a late customer came in. She is the mirror image of Lindsay."

"Like in Lindsay your first wife?"

"Yes they could almost be twins." The only difference was her eyes. They were not brown. They were blue green."

Rory looked at her Husbands eyes. "You have blue green eyes. Look Dean she could very well be Lindsay's daughter by another man."

"True dear, but I just don't think so."

"Wouldn't Lindsay have gotten a hold of you if she found her self pregnant."

"She hated me pretty bad. Remember the whole family left town and we never heard from them again."

Her name is Elizabeth and she told me that she is not looking for her biological father. She just stopped to see what kind of town her mother grew up in. She showed me a picture of her family. Lindsay second husband adopted her. Elizabeth showed me a picture and asked if I knew her mother?"

"What did you say?"

"That I did, I just told her I went to high school with her mother. I told her my name and it did not seem to register anything with her."

"What would you like to do Dean?"

"I am not sure Rory. I thought about calling Lindsay and telling her she had nothing to worry about. That I would not say anything to her daughter."

"Is that what you want?"

Dean looked at the floor. "Yes, I think so. She seems like a very nice, happy well adjusted ,girl. I can not see anyone gaining anything if I tell her."

"Dean I suggest we leave things alone or maybe you can call Lindsay and tell her that you know, and you will honor her wishes and will not identify your self to the girl."

"By the way dear, where did your ex wife disappear to?"

"Seattle. No one is home, you thinking what I am thinking."

A big grin broke out on Rory's face. "Race you."


	3. Chapter 3

DECISIONS

Lindsay and George debated what to do after dinner. "Lindsay. This is what I think we should do; Let's leave it be. Elizabeth is a level headed intelligent girl. Even if some people do come up to the her and tell her that she looks like her mother, she will find it somewhat normal."

"I guess your right George, People tell her that all the time here in Seattle. I am just worried about if someone will ask her if Dean is her father."

"That is a pretty forward question to ask someone if you don't know them. Also Lindsay, you have been gone from Stars Hollow for twenty years. I think by the time people figure out who she reminds them of; Elizabeth will be long gone."

"I hope so George, We have such a good bond with our daughter; I just don't want her to start asking questions why we keep her from her biological father."

"Lindsay, because he is or was a two timing cheating son of a bitch that you did not want in our daughters life, and I agree with your decision. She is my daughter not his."

" I know George, she is definitely daddy's little girl. Why do you think he did not say anything?"

"Maybe he did not put two and two together. He probably realized that she was your daughter, but chose not to believe that he was the father. He really has no reason to suspect that he is, or he may realize that he is the father, and thinks you may want to get about twenty years of child support out of him, and figures it is best he keep his mouth shut. Look Dear let's sleep on it and make a decision in the morning."

Dean and Rory were basking in the glow of their after dinner interlude. Dean nudged Rory. "Honey what do you think we should do in regards to Elizabeth?"

Rory put her head on his bare chest. Dean started stroking her long brown hair."Mmm I have to think now?" She laughed. "I have an idea. I will call in sick tomorrow and hang out at the inn and take a look at her. This way if my mother sees her and decides to go Lorelai on her, and ask her all sorts of questions the poor girl probably has no answers for, I can intercede.

Dean patted Rory on her rear. "How did I get so lucky to get a smart wife like you. That is a great idea."

Rory was quiet for several seconds. "No Dean I am the lucky one."

THE NEXT MORNING

Rory called in sick to her publishing job. She arrived at the inn at 7am. Rory got her large cup of coffee from the kitchen and decided to perch behind the registrar desk with the clerk. That way she could see who was coming and going and it would give her a chance to look up Elizabeth's information.

One of the advantages of being the owner's daughter was no one questioned you on anything. Rory logged on the computer and scanned the arriving guests from the past two days. She found it.

_Elizabeth T. Sanchez_

_412 South Soundview Rd._

_Seattle, Washington, 98101_

_(206) 555-1212_

Bingo, she had it, and Rory suspected the number was her home phone, not her cell phone. Most people did not put the cell phone numbers down because they did not want annoying calls.

Her mother walked in and gave her a puzzled look, but continued on to her office. She actually needed to talk to her mother. Rory's two daughters basically camped out at her mother and Luke's house during the summer. She needed to see how they were.

Lorelai left her office and walked over to the desk. "Rory what are you doing here?"

"It's Friday and I thought I would take a long weekend. I decided to hang here for a while this morning. What are my kids doing?"

"They were asleep when I left. I left them a note to come here when they woke and I will make sure they are fed."

"Mother you are spoiling them rotten. I get them back and they are impossible."

"Daughter, it is my duty as a grandmother to spoil your children rotten. Deal with it." Lorelai laughed. "I am off to Luke's"

"Her mother still called it Luke's even though she had been married to the owner for twenty plus years.

Elizabeth woke up. She glanced at her cell phone for the time. 7.33Am. She was starving. Mark and her did not set any specific time to meet up. Elizabeth just assumed it was going to be in the morning. She liked Mark. Elizabeth could not believe she kissed him and ran upstairs. Elizabeth was now worrying that she may have been to forward. Maybe Mark thinks she is slutty. Slutty or not she needed to eat. Elizabeth showered and dressed in knee length shorts with a golf shirt and put her hair up in a loose pony tail.

Elizabeth bounded down the stairs. She was walking past the desk when she turned and decided to pick up a couple of pamphlet's of the local attractions.

Rory looked up at the sudden presence of someone standing before her. _Oh my God. Dean was right __she is the mirror image of her mother. _"May I help you?

Elizabeth looked up into the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. Even more intense than Mark's. "Yes please, you don't mind if I ask a couple of questions?"

"Go right ahead." That was when Rory noticed the eyes. The eyes were the same ones she had gazed into thousands of times. The same color, the same shape, even the lashes were the same. Rory had absolutely no doubt that this was Dean's daughter.

"Miss umm"

"Call me Rory. I am not much into formality."

"EmmUhh Rory, Sorry my parents told me to always call some one older than me by Mr., Miss or Mrs." Elizabeth regretted the minute she said it. Now she was insinuating that Rory was old. "Rory please, um I, I, did not mean to say that you are old."

Rory rested her hand on the young girls forearm. "Don't worry about it. What can I do for you?"

Elizabeth radiated her 1000 watt smile. "Could you direct me to the local historical society, the library and a good antique shop."

"One minute and I will have the information for you" Rory reached under the counter and produced two pamphlets. Then wrote down an address. "The address is for the antique shop. The shop is run by an elderly Korean lady. She drives a hard bargain, but probably has the best deals in town

Elizabeth smiled at Rory. "Thanks for the help, I am going to get some breakfast from this neat diner I found yesterday."

"Rory smiled and bid her goodbye. She waited till the lithe blonde was out the door. Then picked up the phone and called the diner. Luke answered. "Luke I need to speak to Dean."

"We are really busy right now Rory; can it wait?"

"No, put him on Luke" She knew Luke would now mumble and grumble to her mother about the phone call, but she loved him anyway.

"What's up Rory?"

"Dean your daughter is headed for the diner. If you see my mother taking an interest in her, call me right away on my cell. Better yet tell my Mom I need her back at the inn."

"Rory do you think she really is my daughter?"

"Dean just as convinced as I am that Marie and Emily are your daughters. and I was there when they were conceived."

Dean spotted Elizabeth when she walked in. He watched her scan the diner looking for a seat at the counter. Dean approached her. "Hi Elizabeth, you caught us at a busy time. I am afraid there are no seats at the counter." Dean then led her to a table far in the back of the diner.

After Elizabeth was seated she looked up at Dean. "I was hoping we could talk some more, but the place is a mad house."

"You came at the busiest time. Maybe you can come back later and we can talk. You know about the same time you came in yesterday."

Elizabeth smiled and her expression went all dreamy. "I would like to, but I have a date tonight. I'll take coffee and a bagel with cream cheese."

"Coming right up." Dean wondered who the lucky guy was. Elizabeth was gorgeous. Well if she is going on a date, she probably will not have time to ask questions he would rather avoid.

Neither Luke or Lorelai had noticed Elizabeth, which was good. He was positive that they would recognize her for who she was. He delivered the bagel and coffee.

Ten minutes later he looked up and she was gone. Dean walked over to the table and correct amount was on the table with a twenty percent tip.

Elizabeth was walking back to the inn when she spied Mark. She snuck up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

Mark remembered the hint of lilac and the lilt in her voice. His heart was in his throat. Sue? Jill? Nancy.? Rebecca? The hands slid off his eyes and he turned to face a slightly pouty Elizabeth.

"You know all those girls?" Elizabeth noticed the smirk he had. "You knew all along who it was."

"No I didn't" he said with a laugh. Come on lets see what there is to see."

"Lead the way"

_ELIZABETH AND MARK_

Mark led Elizabeth to the gazebo and invited her to sit. He turned to face her, "Elizabeth we did not exactly decided on what to do today; so what do you want to do?"

"I picked up some pamphlet's at the front desk. I found that the town is known for its antique shops, and I like looking at them. The front desk clerk recommended one that I would like to see. I also want to visit the local historical society and maybe the library"

Mark laughed. "How long do you plan on staying here?"

"I was planning on leaving tomorrow, but if I had to I could stay another day or so."

Mark perked up with that news. So how could he make it so she had to stay. "What would you like to do first?"

"Let's check out some of the antique shops, The clerk at the desk recommended a Mrs. Kim's.

"Yes Elizabeth, that probably is the best shop in town, why don't we save it for last?"

"Your the tour guide, lead on."

They came upon a antique shop by the name of _Fallen From the Stars Treasures. _They walked in and a skinny man behind the desk looked up 'Hello Mark. What brings you here?"

"Mr. Peabody, this is my friend Elizabeth and she likes to visit antique shops."

Peabody's sharp eye picked up that Elizabeth was dressed very casually, it was a very expensive casual. Her clothes did not come off the rack at J.C. Penny's "Anything in particular that you are looking for?"

"No, It's kind of like, if I see it, I will know I want , but I can't tell you, because I am not sure what I want."

"Fair enough. Enjoy your browsing. When your done I will be at the desk,"

Elizabeth and Mark wandered around the cluttered store. Elizabeth picked up several items and intently scanned them.

Mark was thinking to himself if it was anyone else he would be bored out of his mind and would have walked out to the street to wait, but he was fascinated by Elizabeth. He just liked being around her, He did not care what she was doing.

Elizabeth sighed. "Mark I can't find anything that I like. So how about leading me to the next store."

Mark and Elizabeth walked to the front desk and thanked Mr. Peabody for allowing them to browse.

The couple visited two more shops with no success. Then Mark suggested that they get some sandwiches and eat them down by the lake.

"Mark are we going to get the sandwiches from Luke's Diner?"

"Nah, I eat there all the time, The food is good, but I want something different. How about we get some Chinese take out?"

Elizabeth thought for a minute. "Okay Chinese sounds good."

They bought a large portion of spicy garlic chicken and decided to split it. The walk to the lake did not take long. It was actually more a pond than a lake. The two teens ate in silence for a few minutes. "Elizabeth how do you find Stars Hollow? Is it like Seattle?"

"Well they are both green" She said laughingly.

Mark stuck his tongue out at her, "You know I did not mean it that way."

"I know, but I really don't know enough about Stars Hollow to make a comparison. That is why I wanted to look around."

"Makes sense, but I don't know how much you can really learn from a short visit like yours. You probably need to stay a few more days." Mark tried to look innocent of any ulterior motive.

"I'd Like to Mark, but my parents were not to happy I made the stop. They think I should have went straight to school. They like to know that I am where I am supposed to be. My dad worries about me."

"I know how that is. My mother worries about me all the time. My father is always telling her to let me be a normal boy." Mark laughed. "When I wanted to play Ice Hockey; she had a cow. My father played Ice Hockey and they argued for days on weather to let me play. I know my grandmothers were split on the situation. The two of them actually got into it. It was funny."

"How come your mom was so set against you playing Hockey?"

"It's kind of a long story. She is a girly girl. To my mom and her mom if you wanted to play sports they thought you were from another planet."

"So I see your father won out, you got to play."

"I still do, I received a scholarship to play hockey from Bentley, which I accepted. That also caused a row, as I was supposed to go to Yale. My mom is still not really over it. They had sent me to a prep school and the whole nine yards, albeit one that had hockey."

"I am thinking since both our schools are around Boston maybe they play each other and I can attend the game. I just need to figure out how the game is played."

"I wish Elizabeth. Bentley plays in the Atlantic Hockey conference and Boston University plays in the Hockey East conference, but if you wanted to come to a game I would get your tickets for you."

"Only if you come watch me play basketball. Even though I have no idea how many games I would be playing as a freshman."

Mark shyly asked "Does that mean we are going to talk to each other after you leave?"

"Elizabeth blushed She hadn't thought about it, but the idea was not bad. "Only if you feed me a good dinner tonight."

"I'll do my best."

Mark gathered up the remains of the lunch and deposited them into a can that advertised Doose's market on it. "Come on let's explore more".

The two teens walked to the town library and looked up reference books on Stars Hollow, getting a very good background on the town that was not influenced by Taylor's Doose's vivid imagination. The hours flew by. Elizabeth looked up at the library clock. "Mark, we need to go if we want to out for diner. I was not expecting a dinner date when I stopped in town, so I need to get ready."

"Elizabeth you look just fine.:

"No mark I need to fix my hair. It is a mess and I need to iron an outfit."

"Alright I will walk you back to the inn." They stepped out into the rapidly cooling day. Mark also took her hand and they completed the walk to the inn hand in hand.

Miss Patty nudged Babette. "Hey look it it is Mark Forester holding hands with some girl. She is not local/"

Babette peered intently at the couple. Who were being playful and laughing as they walked. I don't know, I know her from somewhere. She looks so familiar.

OOPS

Dean left Luke behind to close the diner. He wanted to talk to Rory about Elizabeth. Rory was cooking dinner when he arrived home. Rory had decided years ago she could not raise a family on take out and became a very proficient cook.

Dean walked, in grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at the kitchen table. "So dear, what did you think about Elizabeth?"

Rory turned and sat with Dean. She took a large swig from his beer.

"Hey get your own"

"Nah" she said laughingly "Why should I? I have yours. Dean she is a lovely young lady. Lindsay did a very nice job with her. She is the kind of girl I wish Mark would bring home instead of some of the girls he dates."

"Give the boy a break Rory. He needs to date all kinds so he can figure out which one is the one for him. I see you got the same impression I got. A nice wholesome young lady. I think we made the right decision by not calling and stirring things up. She will be gone in the morning."

Rory put her hand on her husbands cheek. Dean does it bother you that she does not know who you are, and you will probably never see her again."

"Rory I would be lying if I said it did not bother me. You know she spoke of her father. She spoke of him in a very loving way. She belongs to him not me. The best thing I can do is let it go."

Rory stood up and leaned down and kissed him. "Now I know why I fell in love with you."

Dean stood up and put his arms around her. He hugged her tightly. "Come on I'll set the table for you, and dear when are our daughters coming home?"

Rory sighed. "I will fetch them Sunday night. That will give us a week to domesticate them before school starts."

Mark breezed in "Don't set a plate for me. I have a date tonight and we are going out to dinner."

Rory shook her head, "Why do I cook any more?" Was said to no one in general.

"Son which one of your female friends are you taking out to dinner?"

"She is going to pick me up in a hour, I have to get ready. I will introduce you when she gets here."

Rory and Dean looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "I guess we will find out in a hour Dean."

Sixty minutes later Mark entered the kitchen freshly showered He was waring his good gray slacks, light blue shirt with a darker gray jacket. He seemed nervous pacing around the kitchen.

Rory whispered to her husband this must be a serious date. I have not seen him dress up like this since him and Kathy broke up.

Five minutes later they heard a car pull up in the crushed gravel drive way. Mark raced out side. They heard a car door open and close. Their front door opened and closed then from around the corner Mark appeared arm in arm with his date. She was a bit taller than him in her heels and she wore a light gray dress that stopped below the knee. The girl was stunningly beautiful.

Mom and Dad I would like you to meet Elizabeth...

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I probably need to lay this out before someone thinks the story is getting weird.

1. Mark and Elizabeth are not related by blood nor were they raised together...so their relationship is legal and ethical.

2. Emily and Marie are Marks half sisters Rory is their mother

3. Emily and Marie are Elizabeth's half sisters Dean is their father.

4. Danny is Elizabeth's half brother same mother

Lindsay and Dean Rory and Dean Rory and UNK Lindsay and George

Elizabeth Marie , Emily Mark Danny


	5. Chapter 5

THE DATE

"Mom and Dad I would like you to meet Elizabeth."

The next sound heard was a large bowl of spaghetti and meatballs hitting the floor. Rory stood there staring at Elizabeth. Dean was frozen. He was about to take a sip of beer and stopped midway.

The last thing Mark expected was the reaction Elizabeth had on his parents. He looked at his father who had placed the beer down and then at his mother who regained her composure.

"Hi Elizabeth, I did not know you knew my son."

"Yes Ma'am, and I know his father also. That's unusual, the two people I spoke to in town are the parents of Mark. How uncanny."

Rory looked over at Dean with the get your act together look, and innocently said. "I did not know you had met Elizabeth.

"Yes, yes, she came into the diner last night. We spoke for a bit. Elizabeth, please sit, I have told my wife several times to wash the soap off her hands when carrying a heavy bowl.

Mark took Elizabeth by the hand and led her to opposite side of the table from his father and pulled out a chair for her, and took the chair next to hers.

Rory was secretly pleased that her son remembered his manners. "Maybe it is a good thing your going out to dinner. My dinner is on the floor."

"Why don't you come with us?"

Rory looked at Mark's face which had the please, please say no look on it. No dear, I am sure you and Mark would like to get to know each other. You don't need his parents tagging along." She looked over at her still stunned husband. "Right?"

"Oh yes, Thank you for being so thoughtful Elizabeth, but Mrs Forester and I will be fine."

Elizabeth turned to Mark. You have great parents. They were so helpful to me. Did you know that your father went to high school with my mother? Mrs. For, er Rory did you go to high school with them also?

"No Elizabeth, I went to a high school in Hartford."

"Oh okay."

Dean who had regained his composure "Where are you two going to have dinner?"

"I thought we would drive to New London, so Elizabeth could sample some fresh Atlantic seafood. You know she is from Seattle and had been bragging about the local Pacific seafood.

"Do you have a particular restaurant in mind?"

"Yes mom, The Bank Street Cafe."

Rory turned to Elizabeth. "If you like seafood your going to love that place. I recommend the lobster. It is caught locally."

"Sounds good." She noticed Mark had stood up. So she did also.

Rory and Dean walked the young couple to the door. "Have fun, drive safe."

"Yes mom."

As they walked toward the car Elizabeth handed Mark the keys, "Why don't you drive? I have no idea where I am or where I am going."

Mark took the keys and walked around the vehicle and opened the door for his date. Elizabeth gracefully entered the car. Mark walked back around the vehicle and let him self in.

As soon as he turned on to the main road he turned to Elizabeth. "That was odd. I almost think my parents were shocked to see you."

"I thought they were fine, we may have startled them when we came in. I will say I really like your parents. So your father works at the diner and you mother works at the inn?"

"Sort of. My mother actually works as an editor in Hartford. My father had a small construction company, but as my grandfather got older; he started helping him around the diner."

"So is the diner owner your mother or fathers father?"

"Neither. Luke married Lorelai who is my fraternal grandmother My grandmother Lorelai owns the inn your staying in with her partner Sookie."

Elizabeth laughed, "So you have one of those twisted family trees. So your mother is from Hartford?"

"No she is from Stars Hollow"

Elizabeth was puzzled. "Then how come she went to high school in Hartford?"

"Private school"

"I understand I went to one of those also. Mine was not co-ed either. I think it hindered my social development." Elizabeth looked at Mark

Mark looked back at her "I am so sorry"

The blonde started laughing, I am just joking you Mark."

THE DATE PART TWO

Mark knew that on a Saturday night it was virtually impossible to get a table at the Bank Street Cafe on short notice. So he went to his grandmother Lorelai, who could do anything. He told her his situation.

"You must really like her Mark. Give me ten minutes"

Lorelai returned from her office. "Table for two at 8pm."

"How do you do that?"

"That kiddo, is a grandmother secret. When do I meet this girl. She sounds special.

Mark always found it easy to talk to his grandmother. "She is, I have just known her a couple of days and I don't know how to say it."

"I know what you mean. Have fun and don't forget to introduce me to her."

Mark snapped out of his daydream. Elizabeth was sitting close to him. Her hand was resting lightly on his knee. She was quietly looking at the sights passing by.

"Sorry, I just zoned out for a minute."

"It's okay. I do that sometimes myself.

Mark saw the Gold Star bridge coming up. Elizabeth we will be feasting in about twemty minutes.

She smiled at Mark. "I can not wait to taste this so called New England Lobster.

Mark could not find a spot near the restaurant so he parked in the public parking lot by the train station. "Sorry Elizabeth we are going to have a bit of a walk"

It's a beautiful night. I don't mind." As they walked she slipped her arm into his.

Elizabeth did not have problems getting dates, but she could not put her finger on it. She felt so at ease with Mark. She barely knew him; yet she was comfortable.

After a little over ten minutes of walking they arrived at the very crowded restaurant. "Are you sure we can get in?"

"Yes Elizabeth. They walked up to the Maitre D' He acknowledged their presence and Mark replied. "Gilmore."

"Yes, table for two please follow me. Elizabeth shot him a quick confused look. After they were seated. She asked. "Mark I thought your last name was Forester?"

"It is, My grandmother made the reservation for me. She still uses her maiden name for the business and it has a lot of pull.

Elizabeth looked around the crowded, but still cozy restaurant. She noticed that the wait staff was unobtrusive and efficient. She noticed that the main room had a fairly good sized lounge area adjoining it with a fire place. That was unused during the warm days.

The busboy silently handed them their menus and filled their water glasses. Their waiter appeared as if magic as soon as they put their menus down. Elizabeth was impressed, that they did not start off ,my name is Stewart and I am your server tonight. He wished them a good evening and asked them if they were ready to order.

Elizabeth ordered a house salad, mushrooms stuffed with crab meat as an appetizer and One and one half pound lobster. With a baked potato and steamed brocolli

Mark ordered a house salad, a dozen clams on the half shell and a baked fluke stuffed with crab meat. Garlic mashed potatoes and peas.

"So Mark, How fresh is this lobster."

"Actually they are all fresh. Lobsters are shipped world wide alive, but the one you are going to get were most likely caught right under the bridge we crossed. My fluke was most likely caught this morning off of Fishers island."

Mark was telling Elizabeth about Boston and how much he liked the city, and all the things there was to do.

Mark could not believe his ears when he heard Elizabeth ask "Are you going to show me some of these places?"

Mark actually blushed a bit. "Of course"

The waiter appeared and asked them if they would like some wine with dinner. Mark looked at Elizabeth and she nodded yes. Mark looked at the wine menu and selected a Concha Y Toro Chardonnay Amelia from Chile.

"Very good choice sir. I will have it shortly."

"You order off a wine list real well for someone who is not yet legal."

Mark laughed, "Hey my grandmother owns a fancy restaurant, I know what goes on. How about you your not yet twenty one, you seemed to know what was going on."

"I drink wine at home with my parents, and sometimes my friends and I go up to Vancouver in Canada where the drinking age is nineteen. My father does not mind if I take an occasional drink, but he reminds me to drink responsibly."

"And you listen?"

Elizabeth looked up at Mark. "Yes of course I do."

"Are you real close to your father?"

"I am, my mother teases me all the time that I am daddy's little girl, and I I guess I have realized that I will always be a little girl to him."

Mark chuckled, My mother calls me and my dad two peas in a pod. She says we are so much alike it is not right."

That's good Mark. Family is very important to me."

"Me too, Elizabeth.

The wine arrived and the waiter gave Mark a sample to taste. He told the waiter it was fine and two glasses were poured and the bottle put in a wine chilling bucket.

The meal arrived and Mark had to show Elizabeth how to properly eat a lobster.

The two of them were laughing as Elizabeth tried to master the art of lobster eating.

"Mark that was a fabulous dinner. I really love your local lobster. I also enjoyed your stuffed Fluke."

"You ought to Elizabeth you ate half of it."

"But I gave you my potato" They both burst out in laughter.

"Elizabeth lets head for home. You need to get going to Boston in the morning."

"It is only two hours away" Elizabeth paused, looked at the ceiling. "I am not going tomorrow, You have yet to show me Mrs. Kim's antique shop."

Mark felt like he just hit the lottery "Just say when and I will be there to pick you up."

Mark asked for the cheque. The waiter whispered in his ear. He turned to Elizabeth. My grandmother not only made the reservation; she picked up the cheque. I see lots of desk duty in my future.

Mark took out his wallet and put a tip on the table. Then they walked out of the restaurant. Once out side; again Elizabeth slipped her arm into his. Then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for one of the best evenings I have ever had."

"Mark stopped and turned. He kissed her on the lips briefly. Your welcome. Then took her arm and continued the walk to the car.

THE KITCHEN

After the young couple left, Dean turned to his wife. "Now what"

"Dean I hate to say this, but they like each other. You can see it in both of their faces and body language."

"So dear, you're saying, in your opinion they are going to continue the relationship?"

"Yes, I think so. They are both going to be going to school in Boston, they are going to see each other"

"Maybe they won't get along and this will be the only date."

"I don't think so Dean, You can tell that they are already smitten with each other."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Honestly Dean, If Lindsay had not kept you a secret; there would be no problem. If we were to sit them down when they get back and spring on Elizabeth that you are her father." Rory shook her head, "We can't do that. We don't know how she will react"

Rory, she told me that the man Lindsay is married to is her step father, but she considers him her father and has no desire to meet her biological father.

"You know Mark thinks of you that way, not that ass I was married to. I am so glad he decided to drop out of Mark's life and let you adopt our son."

"True Rory, but Mark knows who he is. We were up front with Mark. For whatever reason Lindsay was not."

"Come on Dean, not our proudest moment, but Lindsay has a lot of reason to hate you and I. I don't think she realizes that you and I were married later on. She most likely found out she was pregnant when she moved to Seattle or right before, or that could be the reason she moved. I don't know, but I guess Lindsay wanted to start afresh, and she made her life in Seattle."

"Rory how do you think Mark would react when he finds out that I am Elizabeth's father?"

"He will be shocked, but he will understand why you did not know, but I think his opinion of us will take a major blow, when he figures out you and I carried on an illicit affair. I Believe that Elizabeth will be totally weirded out when she realizes that the father of her boyfriend is also her father."

"But Rory, In any sense of the word I am not her father. Lindsay husband is. I am just biologically her father, just as that ass you married is Marks biological father. You ask Mark who his dad is and he will say me. I think Elizabeth will say the same thing about Lindsay husband. I wish I knew his name."

"Look Dean I am not going to be the one to turn that girls life up side down."

"Rory do you think if we pulled Mark aside tonight and explained to him the circumstances, he would not see her anymore?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could persuade him to stop seeing her. If he really likes her, he will hate us, but think of Elizabeth. She is not a girl who is flighty or falls easily for some guy. Unfortunately She likes Mark a lot. I can see it in the way she looks at him. If he was to dump her without an explanation; it would devastate her. I like her. She does not deserve that."

"So dear your telling me in your opinion if we just leave it alone and let nature take its course; we are just putting off the inevitable?"

"Yes, I think there is a good chance the two of them will get serious."

"Rory, I don't think it is our place to tell her anything, I know I would not want Mark being told by a stranger."

" Dean I have what I believe is her parents home number in Seattle. Now the question is who calls?"

SEATTLE

Lindsay came home first. George was picking up their son Danny for a friends house that lived near Georges work. She checked the answering machine. Just two messages from friends wanting to catch up. Lindsay than looked at the caller ID. She turned white, and sat down. The top number was Dean Forester 203 555 7212. She noticed that he had called about fifteen minutes ago. So Dean did realize. She wondered what sort of trouble he was going to cause. Lindsay never got over her hate for Dean.

Lindsay mixed some vodka and orange juice to make a screwdriver. She sipped it slowly waiting for her husband to come home. Half hour later the door burst open and her son Danny came on in. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Hi Mom" and went off to his room. George followed him in and put some packages down. "What's new honey?" He then noticed the vodka bottle on the kitchen counter.

"Lindsay, are you okay?"

Lindsay just shook her head and softly said "no."

George looked at the bottle and then back at his wife. "How many drinks have you had?"

Lindsay raised her arm and extended two fingers. "What is the matter Linds?"

"Dean, she said."

"Did you talk to him?"

"No his number is on the caller ID. He did not leave a message"

George sat next to his wife and took her hand. "I guess he realizes that Lindsay is his daughter.

Lindsay nodded her assent "Damn George" she said in a loud voice. What ever possessed her to stop there. I never spoke about the place. It is not like we had long lost friends or relatives there."

"It is why she is like she is. Our daughter is a bright curious young lady. She most likely wanted to find out about your home town because she was curious about you. I think she felt that maybe she could reunite you with some of your old friends.

"What do we do now George?"

I guess the first thing we should do is talk to Forester and see where he fits into this. We need to know if he is going to cause trouble. Then we need to impress upon our daughter to leave for her school. Hopefully Forester can be handled and maybe I scare him away from what ever he wants from us.

The telephone started ringing and Rory picked it up "Hello"

A angry voice greeted her. "Is Dean Forester there?"

Rory paused a second. "Who is calling?"

Angrily the voice replied "You tell him George Sanchez, Elizabeth's **Father** is on the line.

Rory sort of expected a call from Seattle, but she was not prepared for the anger on the line.

Very coldly Rory replied "One minute"

Rory rapidly walked to the garage where Dean was repairing with a bicycle. "Dean, A George Sanchez is on the phone and he sounds angry."

Dean looked up. "Why would he be angry, I'll talk to him."

George was tapping his foot as he was waiting for Dean to pick up the phone. Lindsay was leaning forward as not to miss any of the conversation. "Dean Forester here."

"Look Forester, I know who you are, and if you think your going to play any head games with me or my family you will rue the day. I know you spotted Elizabeth and..."

"Screw you Sanchez, I called to give you some information. We can talk civilly or you can kiss my ass and I will hang up this phone."

"Forester, I will say it again. Leave my family alone."

Dean paused, "What makes you think I want anything from your family?"

"Why else would you have called. You spotted Elizabeth figured out who she was and figured you could get some money out of us to keep your mouth shut."

Dean with all the self control he had. "What makes you think that?"

"It's obvious, Your nothing, but a counterman in some diner and you figured out she had some money."

"Fuck you Sanchez" Dean slammed the phone down.

Rory walked up to her husband and put her hands on his shoulders. "What happened?"

"That arrogant prick accused me of trying to shake them down. I am nothing, but a dumb ass diner worker to them.

George put the phone down, and turned to Lindsay. "He hung up on me. I think I was right when I called him out. He hung up."

"Fine George, but what about Elizabeth, what is he going to do to her?"

"I don't think he will do anything. I exposed him and now there is no financial gain for him."

"But George what if that was not the reason he was calling?"

"What else could it be honey, You said it your self he is a devious ass, what would he gain by claiming Elizabeth as his daughter."

Look we need to get Elizabeth on her cell phone and get her out of that town tonight.

George picked up the phone and called his daughters cell phone. It went straight to voice mail. George then opened the top draw and took out a piece of paper. The paper had the information as to where Elizabeth was staying. Lindsay I am going to call where she is staying, and see if I can get her.

"Calm down Dean, this is not going to solve anything "Your not going to fly to Seattle tonight to kick his ass. Look we have two very nice kids out there, if this is not done right they are going to be very hurt."

"Yeah okay, what do you suggest?"

"Let me call, maybe I can get Lindsay and avoid her hot headed husband."

George put the telephone down. "She is not answering. They rang her room. No answer.

George, let's get the red eye to Hartford. We can be there by morning. Your sister can watch Danny."

George nodded his assent when the telephone rang. He picked it up and out of habit "Sanchez residence can I help you?"

A feminine voice replied. "Yes, may I speak to Lindsay."

George turned and handed the phone to his wife. "It is one of your girlfriends." He walked over to the counter and made himself a drink

"Hi Lindsay here."

"Lindsay, This is Rory Gilmore" Rory decided to use her maiden name for more recognition. I don't know what happened between your husband and Dean, but I need to talk to you. We don't want nothing from you. By the way you have a lovely daughter, you should be proud of her."

"What do you want Rory, haven't you caused me enough grief for one life time."

George started to take the phone from his wife's hand and she waved him off."What is your involvement in this."

"Dean is my husband."

"I thought you two broke up soon after you two had your affair. Why don't you leave us alone. My daughter has done nothing to you."

"**Lindsay," **she shouted, "If you and your husband would be quiet long enough we would tell you why we called."

Lindsay paused for a moment. I am going to put this on the speaker so we can both here what you have to say, but please leave my daughter alone, she is blameless in what ever is going on."

"Are you going to let me talk Lindsay?"

Lindsay must have turned the speaker phone on. Rory heard George bellow "Talk and make it good."

Rory was glad Dean did not hear that. He would have lost his temper again. Rory learned to be haughty from her grandmother. This was a time to use it. "Okay you two, listen and let me finish. First, no one wishes to harm Elizabeth or to tell her anything you would not want her to know.

"So what do you want" George asked.

"Good God man shut up and listen. Dean recognized Elizabeth late yesterday afternoon when she stopped by the diner for a sandwich. He said nothing to her. That night he told me what he had suspected."

"So what do..."

"Be quiet for a change and listen. I took the next day off and went to the inn and hung around to confirm what he thought."

"So how do you get to hang around inns, you the desk clerk?

"Rory muttered under her breath. What an asshole. "No, my mother owns the inn and it is not unusual for me to be there. So Elizabeth came down and asked me for some information. I had no doubt that She was Dean and Lindsay's daughter."

"George is her father" Lindsay interjected

Biological offspring Okay? Look Dean and I discussed the previous night about calling you and letting you know that we were not going to interfere with her and not say a word.

Lindsay turned to George. "They do not want anything."

"No we don't" Rory continued on. Like I said we just wanted to tell you that she was here and she was safe and we were content to let life go on as is."

George then asked "So why are you calling? If you decided to stay out of her life and let things be."

"Lindsay, the situation has changed."

"I knew it. You do want something." George spoke in a loud voice.

Lindsay motioned to George to hold it down. "So what has changed?"

Rory hesitated. "As we speak she is out on a date with our son."

The silence was long and potent. "With a tightly controlled voice George asked "How in Gods name could you let that happen?

"Look it happened, we did not know about it till an hour ago." And if your thinking what I am sure you are thinking don't. Our son Mark has a different **Biological **father than Dean. He is my son with my first husband. Dean has adopted him and he is both of ours son.

"So then There is no problem. They come back from this date. She goes to Boston in the morning and all is fine and..."

"George let her finish I think there is more."

"Thank you Lindsay. Our son Mark also goes to school in Boston."

"And what are you getting at Rory?"

"They like each other, and I do mean they really like each other."

"How can you tell?" George asked.

"By the way they look at each other. Their body language. The obvious chemistry they have together.

"I'll just have her come home, and that will end it."

"George I love you. You are my husband. You are Elizabeth's father. You would crush your daughter. She would resent you for years. I have to disagree."

Dean took the phone from Rory. "Look Lindsay, I have only heard one side of this conversation, but what I do know, is, what ever we do, we have to agree on it. I suggest we hang up, talk it out and lets reconnect again in an hour."

"Agreed" and the line went dead.

Dean turned to Rory "Thanks you saved that situation.

Rory walked up to her husband and put her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest. "What do you want to do?'

I don't know Rory. I think either way Mark should know, He may hate me Rory."

"No he won't, let's see what they come up with. To me there is really only one thing to do."

"Yeah I agree, come clean. Get it out in the open. It will hurt, but that would be best in the long run."

Lindsay sat next to her husband and kissed his cheek. "What do you think we should do?"

"Lindsay, to my way of thinking it would probably be best to separate the two of them."

"George, both of them are legally adults now. There is not much we can do."

"There actually is Lindsay, but I am not that kind of man. I love my daughter I would never coerce her with threats or cutting her off financially. She is a wonderful daughter. This is not her fault. I keep thinking if we tell her she is going to hate you Lindsay, for keeping the information from her."

"I don't know George. She knows. Just not who. Elizabeth has no desire to find her biological father.

Almost at the same time both couples looked at the clock, Forty five minutes to go.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

STARS HOLLOW

Dean and Rory both looked at the clock, The minutes were ticking by way to fast. They knew a decision had to be made. A decision that was going to alter their lives.

"Rory are you sure the two of them are going to continue the relationship? If not we can just ride it out and no one will be hurt."

"Dean, How did you feel when you first saw me/"

"I thought you were beautiful and I wanted to get to know you better."

"Yes and we wound up going out for two years and years later we were married."

"Elizabeth is beautiful, She has a wonderful personality. What do you think Mark is feeling?"

"I see what you mean."

"You know one of the things you sort of learn in Journalism school is to read body language."

"Meaning what dear?"

"They walked through the door and when they stood in front of us; they moved toward each other. What I am saying is that meeting a boys parents for the first time is stressful for a girl. It was very minor, but as they stood in front of us they moved toward each other."

"Meaning what?"

Look honey, they did not even realize it themselves; Look it is like this. Subconsciously she needed support from Mark and Mark instinctively knew it, so he subconsciously moved toward her. They already have some sort of bond."

"Rory are you going to base one of the biggest decisions we are going to make as a family because Mark and Elizabeth subconsciously moved toward each other?"

"Yes, and they way they looked at each other. How she hung on every word he said and he hung on every word she said. Yes I would bet the farm on them coming back even more a couple."

"So Rory, what do you suggest?"

"I am not sure, but I think no matter what the Sanchez's say; I think we need to tell Mark."

"What if they don't want Elizabeth to know? Mark would not have a choice then, He would have to break it off with her. I am not so sure he would."

"I'd hate to see that Dean. Then Mark is dammed if does and dammed if he doesn't. Either way he will break her heart."

"That's not fair Rory."

"I know honey, The Sanchez's need to be the ones to tell Elizabeth. She knows that George is her adopted father, so that part is not going to bother her, It is that her boyfriends father is her father. That is going to freak her out. Even though there is not a biological connection between the two of them."

"Rory, she thinks of George as her father. Won't that help?"

"Yes it will, but you know our affair will now be common knowledge with both children, that is the part I think will do the most damage. You and I are going to look very hypocritical with our pushing of values and to always be honest. Another thing that may happen is that Elizabeth is going to blame me for taking you away from her."

"But she knew she had a different biological father than George."

"Makes no difference Dean, She is going to wonder what her life would have been like if you and Lindsay had stayed together.

"Rory I guess we agree to sit them down and come clean and let the cards fall as they may?"

"Yes it is the the hard way, but in the long run, the best way."

Dean looked up at the clock. Twenty minutes to go.

SEATTLE

George and Lindsay sat across from each other at the kitchen table. Neither one of them speaking. Both of them looking at the clock.

"George, what do you think?"

"Lindsay if I had my way; I would have her drive to Hartford, get on a plane and we can have her go to school on the west coast."

"Don't you think it would be kind of odd that we have her turn down a scholarship to come back home for school? George one of the reasons she took the scholarship to Boston University, was because it is on the East Coast. She is adventurous and curious."

Alright Lindsay I get your point. So what do we do? Fly out there and tell her that this guy she likes father is her biological father? What if they don't continue the relationship? Then all of this is for naught.

They were startled by their son's voice. "I am hungry"

They had forgotten all about dinner. Lindsay glanced at the clock thirty five minutes to go. She turned to George. "I have to feed our son."

George glanced at the clock. His wife was preparing food for their son, They would not have an answer in the immediate future.. Screw them, George picked up the telephone and called Connecticut.

STARS HOLLOW

The telephone rang, Rory noticed it was a Seattle number from the called ID. She picked up the phone, "Hello"

"Look this is George, We are going to need more time."

Rory frowned. "How much more time?"

"I am not sure. I'll be in touch" Rory heard the line go dead.

Rory looked over to a frowning Dean. "That was George Sanchez; he wants more time and said he will be in touch.

"Wonderful, what are we supposed to do now?"

"I guess wait."

"Rory, do you have any idea how I feel knowing what I know and not telling our son?"

"Yes I do, just like I do. I am not sure what Marks plans are, but I think we need to sit him down and find out what his intentions are involving Elizabeth, and if need be tell him."

"Rory do you understand the position you are going to put him in? We discussed this. His only choices will be to tell her or break it off. Mark will most probably loose either way."

"What outcome would you like Dean?"

"What ever makes the two of them happy."

"You know I wish they had a instruction manual for things like this. I could ask my mother."

It was silent for a moment and Dean said "No, not yet"

"I don't know what I was thinking, bad idea."

THE DATE PART THREE

The couple were in the car; Elizabeth turned to Mark. "Let's not go back yet. It is still early. I want to see the Atlantic Ocean."

"Mark hesitated, "Would Long Island Sound work?"

"It would, but if we can see the ocean I would really like to."

Mark looked over into the his date's eyes. He could see a hint of pleading, a hint of pouting, and a hint of come on lets go. "The nearest access to the ocean would be Misquamicut Beach in Rhode Island, that is about an hour drive from here." Mark looked over at Elizabeth. He could see the anticipation in her face. "Alright, you win, let's go"

Elizabeth clapped her hands and did a fist pump "Great" and leaned over and kissed Mark on the cheek again.

Mark put the car into drive and headed for interstate 95."Why do you want to see the ocean so bad tonight? We can see it another day."

"Because it feels right. It would be the perfect end to a perfect day."

"You have never seen an ocean before?"

"No I see the Pacific all the time and I love looking at the ocean. I have never seen the Atlantic. I can't explain it. Now is the time."

Mark turned on to the access ramp to interstate 95, Okay Elizabeth away we go."

They headed north on the interstate, The windows down, and the music loud.

SEATTLE

"George I have our bags packed. Did you call your sister about keeping Danny for a few days?"

"Yes dear. It is arranged. We will drop him off on the way to the airport."

"What flight did you get us?"

"The best flight I could get was with American airlines. The flight departs Seattle at 11:59 PM and we have a change in Chicago and arrive in Hartford at 10:05Am So we have a some time to kill before the flight. I have also made rental car arrangements. Question Lindsay; how long is the drive from Hartford to Stars Hollow?"

Lindsay thought for a minute. "George it has been a long time, but I would figure about an hour. Depending on traffic. Have you booked us a room yet?"

"How about the same place Elizabeth is staying? The Dragon Fly Inn.?"

"Let's not George. That is the same place that Lorelai Gilmore owns. She is Rory's mother. You can probably find some good places in Groton or Norwich. Both towns are about a half hour away. I think we would be more comfortable."

"Makes sense. I agree."

"George I guess we should let them know that we are going to fly there, and we would appreciate it if nothing was said till we arrived."

"Good idea Lindsay. What happens if we find that Elizabeth has left for Boston?"

"We still need to talk to them and I guess we could take a ride to Boston and say hi."

George laughed, Yeah okay and she is going to think we don't trust her and we are checking up on her."

"True, but we will just tell her we missed her and think of something. I"ll Call and let them know what we are going to do.

STARS HOLLOW

The telephone rang. Rory looked at Dean "I'll get it."

"Hello Forester residence."

In a flat monotone voice "This is Lindsay. This is what we are going to do. George and I have decided to fly to Hartford tonight and we should be in Stars Hollow before noon. We can meet some place and discuss what should be done. Also we should have more information about that date they are on.

There was a brief silence before Rory countered "Call us when you arrive." The line went dead.

"Dean they are going to fly to Hartford and arrive in Stars Hollow about noon."

"This should be interesting. I hope our conversation does not degenerate into some big dramatic moment. What happens if Elizabeth decides to leave before they get here?"

"I would think that would be their problem. Obviously I want what is best for Elizabeth. She is a very nice girl, but our main concern is Mark."

Rory, you know as well as I do that I think their fates are entwined now. You know I want what is good for Elizabeth also."

Rory looked at her husband and reached over to touch his cheek. Are you starting to feel a little paternal toward her?"

"I think so, I can't help it. I am feeling resentment that I was not in her life."

"Rory drew her husband into a hug. "I know. I can not even imagine what you are feeling."

You know Rory I have been thinking. It was revenge that drove Lindsay not telling me about Elizabeth, but I don't know if I can really blame her. I guess she did finally get even. It's a good thing we decided to leave the girls with your mother."

"Amen to that. Come on Dean Let's go to the Dragon Fly and have a drink. No sense in pacing the floor here at home."

"Good idea,"

THE DATE PART FOUR

Mark turned onto the road that ran along the dune line. There were a smattering of houses and a couple of beachy night spots. He parked in an area that was not blocked by dunes. They stepped out of the car. All they could hear was the crashing of the waves. Elizabeth slipped out of her heals and grabbed Marks hand. "Come on Let's go"

They ran to the water's edge. Music from a club down the beach could faintly be heard. They could see the long beam of the lighthouse at Watch Hill making its arc across the ocean. It was windy, but warm. The blowing sand stung. Elizabeth looked with fascination at the waves crashing in."The Atlantic, I finally got to see the Atlantic"

Elizabeth looked back for Mark. "Come on lets walk down the beach"

Mark sighed. This was his best pair of dress pants. He took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his pans legs. Mark looked around and put his shoes and socks by a trash can so he could find it later. He walked to the surf line to join Elizabeth. She took his hand. The young couple walked along the beach, Elizabeth was happily splashing every time a wave engulfed their feet.

Suddenly she stopped, turned and took both of Mark's hands "Do you have a girl you like in Stars Hollow?"

Mark looked into her earnest gaze and hoarsely answered "No"

"Did you ever have a girlfriend in Stars Hollow?"

"Yes I dated a few girls."

Elizabeth laughed. "Avoiding the question aren't you?"

"No"

Elizabeth shoved him to sand and ran, Looking over her shoulder she cried liar liar and was laughing.

Mark ran after her and shortly realized the girl was quite an athlete, He had a hard time catching her. Finally he caught Elizabeth and tackled her. They rolled in the sand and finally he pinned her. "Aren't you the nosy one tonight" For your information. I had a junior high crush on a girl in Stars Hollow. But, when I went away to private school in Newport Rhode Island, Yes I did have a serious girl friend.

"Did you love her?"

"Yes Elizabeth at the time I believe I did."

Elizabeth caught Mark by surprise and rolled over an pinned him. She put her face close to his. Her carefully groomed hair, long undone, cascaded around her head and fell onto his face."Tell me Mark. What happened? Do you still love her? Where is she?

"She is going to school in New Jersey; Princeton."

"Where was she from Mark?"

Saco Maine, Why?"

Elizabeth looked down at Mark and slowly lowered herself to his lips. Their lips briefly touched. Almost like a butterfly darting on a flower. Then Mark Reached up and put his arms around her and drew her to him. Elizabeth felt her lips crushed against his. It was not unpleasant. It was electric. A shiver ran through her body as she put her arms around Mark and drew him in even closer. This was like no other kiss she had ever had. Their tongues met and Elizabeth felt a wave of passion run though her body.

After a few minutes they broke apart. Elizabeth and Mark looked into each other eyes; both knowing that their relationship had just changed. Mark stood up and offered his hand to Elizabeth. She took it briefly, than ran ahead. "I want to go swimming.". She then took her ear rings out and to Mark's surprise shed her very expensive cocktail dress and laid it on the sand. Standing there in her underwear. "I am going swimming" She turned and ran into the surf.

Stunned, Mark watched her dive into a good sized wave and emerge on the other side. "Are you going to stand there or what?" She called out to him.

Mark shed his trousers and shirt and ran into the water. He saw a fairly large breaker and dove into the wave. Once he reached the surface he looked around and saw Elizabeth treading water. He swam over to her. "Your kinda nuts you know?"

Elizabeth pushed water into his face, 'So?" And pushed more water toward him.

Mark started splashing her with water. Finally she dove under water. The next thing he knew she was in back of him and wrapped him up in her arms to force him under water. They wrestled around in the water, till Mark finally gained the upper hand and made her beg for him to stop. They played in the moonlit water till they were exhausted. Than they slowly made their way back to the shore. Once on shore they laid down on. the sand.

"Like I said before, you're nuts" Mark then turned over to face her, "but I like it.

Mark leaned his head on his hand. "Okay Elizabeth I got the third degree from you about my love life. My turn."

"There is nothing to tell."

"You mean you're going to tell me that at twenty years old you never had a boyfriend?"

"I did not say that. I dated."

"Sooooo anyone serious."

"There was one guy I liked a lot, but his parents did not like me. So it was hard. Finally we just gave up. I am almost positive that he broke up with me to spare me from his mother."

"Do you know what she had against you?"

"I think so, but it is not important. Let's just saw she is a narrow mean spirited person."

"I don't get it Elizabeth. How could anyone not like you?"

Elizabeth gave a short bitter laugh. "Well she figured out a reason not to like me."

"Did you love him a lot?"

"I don't know. I never had the chance to find out. It is done and over with, let's go find our clothes."

The rip current had taken them about two hundred yards down the beach as they were playing. They walked to their clothes in a easy silence. Elizabeth picked up her dress and shook it. "I guess this thing is still okay, just sandy"

Mark looked down at his favorites set of slacks and shirt laying in the sand. "I don't know, I guess after a good wash my stuff should be fine.

Elizabeth suddenly said. "Turn your back Mark."

"Why"

"Just turn Okay"

A minute later. "Alright Mark you can turn around again"

:What was that about?

Elizabeth held up her undergarments. "I am not going to sit in wet clothes"

Mark with a surprised look on his face "You didn't?"

Elizabeth laughed "Yes I did"

"So you turn around now Elizabeth"

Quick as a flash Mark changed out of his skivvies and put on his trousers and shirt "Elizabeth I still don't believe you did that."

The two of them walked up the beach to the car. "I guess we go home now"

Elizabeth was silent.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just thinking. I want to be here again tomorrow."

"I guess we can come back if you want to."

"That is a lot of driving" Elizabeth turned and looked up the beach. Again she was silent.

It was not a unpleasant silence so Mark decided to wait and see what she was going to say. After a few minutes Elizabeth turned to Mark "I have a favor to ask."

"Your wish is my command."

"Would you mind getting a motel room and lets spend the night here and we can go to the beach in the morning. I noticed a shop on the way in where we could buy some shorts and tee shirts.

The last thing Mark expected was a invitation to a motel by Elizabeth. He was very attracted to her, but he did not feel that she was that forward of a girl. "Elizabeth aren't we rushing things a bit?

"Oh my God. Not that." Elizabeth turned red

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Mark how could you?"

"I don't know please forgive me. I don't know what I was thinking."

"What kind of girl do you think I am how could you ever think like that."

Mark looked down His perfect world was collapsing. Then Elizabeth broke into a hearty laugh She was laughing so hard she had to hold on to the car. "Your fine Mark, I just had to tease you. I realized afterward how my idea sounded. I don't blame you. I would have thought the same thing, but the look on your face was so funny I had to keep teasing you"

A vast wave of relief swept over Mark, and he laughed also. "Elizabeth I will get even. You should tremble in fear. Suddenly and silently I will strike."

" I am trembling" and Elizabeth started laughing again. "So seriously, what do you think. My idea my treat."

"I guess so. It sounds like fun, but I will pay."

"No, I am Mark. Come on lets find a room."

They found a room in a older motel that appeared to be clean. Once in the room they took turns taking a shower to get the salt water off their bodies. "I'll take the floor."

"That is very kind Mark, big bed, I trust you."

"Elizabeth I am not sure I trust me". Mark was very aware he had been in the close proximity of a very beautiful girl who was scantily clad at times. "I have to ask you a question Elizabeth?

"Sure."

"Are all you west coast girls as free and friendly as you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, skinny dipping, sharing a room with a guy."

The blonde looked intently at Mark, and was silently gathering her thoughts. "No, This is the first time I have ever done anything remotely like this. Come on jump in and lets get some sleep."

Mark slid under the covers and leaned over to give Elizabeth a kiss good night. It was a long sweet kiss. They broke apart. "Good night Elizabeth"

"Good night Mark" They turned their backs to each other and drifted off to sleep. The instant before Mark fell asleep he felt a body roll next to his and a arm go around him. Then darkness fell.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

THE NEXT DAY (Hartford)

George and Lindsay Sanchez departed their flight at Bradley International airport. They were not planning on staying in Connecticut long as evidenced by only one suitcase and a carry on bag. "George go ahead and find our suitcase and I will get the rental car"

George found his wife waiting for him by the car rental agency. "Lindsay what did you get us.?"

"I figured something comfortable so I got us a Yukon."

"Good choice I hate those compact cars. It is worth the extra money for a bigger one. By the way do you know the way to Norwich from here?"

"Actually no George."

"What, then where are you going?"

Lindsay looked over at her husband. George was a brilliant passionate lawyer, but some times the little things in life went right by him. "The GPS dear. The rental came with one. I just entered the hotel address and now a voice will direct us to the location."

"George laughed I forgot about those things. It will be good to get to the hotel I could use a shower."

"Me too, I am glad we were able to get some sleep on the plane. I will call the Foresters when we arrive at the hotel. I think we should meet with them before we see Elizabeth. Maybe we will get lucky and her date with their son did not go well."

"Lindsay have you figured out where you want to meet them"

"I really do not want to go to their house, also I am not fond of meeting at the Inn, That is where Dean was working when he wandered off to start his affair with Rory."

"How do you feel seeing him after all these years?"

"I am not sure George. I carried a lot of hate toward him and Rory for a long time. Eventually I just put them out of my mind till now. I am not sure how I presently feel. You know what got me? I found out through A girlfriend of mine that the two of them broke up. You know he goes and cheats with her and then they are not even together any longer. To tell the truth George I was fairly shocked when I found that they were together again."

I know that Dean is not Mark's father, did you ever find out who Rory was married to and who Mark's father is.

"No George I do know that she left Stars Hollow and till now that is the last I had heard of her. I just realized something, not that it means anything. Mark is younger than Elizabeth."

"I don't think that would bother her Lindsay."

"No I don't think so either. The one thing I keep thinking is that Elizabeth never really had a serious boyfriend. Except for one guy and for some reason that never happened. So hopefully there is a good chance that her and Mark had a date and that is the end of it."

George looked intently at his wife. "Lindsay no matter what the situation is I think we should tell her that Dean is her biological father."

"You're not worried that she may start to relate to him instead of you?"

"I thought about it. No, she is my daughter. I know that she loves me and thinks of me as her father. So I am not worried."

"George there is this diner called Luke's I think that would be a good place to meet them. Dean already works there, which I find odd since Luke and him never really got along. So I don't see him causing a scene in his place of work, and George you have to hold your temper also."

"I will Don't worry."

"Good, alright once we are all on the same page we go find Elizabeth and see what is what. It still bothers me that her cell is going straight to voice mail."

"Have you called the Inn she is staying in"

"Yes, the phone rings, but no one answers. They say she is still a guest there."

"Did you leave a message with the front desk for her to call us."

"I did the last time. Here is out exit to Norwich."

THE NEXT DAY (Stars Hollow)

Rory woke up and leaned over and kissed her husband. "Come get up we are going to have a big day. I'll put some coffee on"

"What ever" and Dean rolled over"

Rory padded out to the kitchen and started the coffee. She decided to check on Mark and see how his date went. She did not hear him come in last night. Rory knocked on his door waited a minute and walked in and was greeted by a undisturbed bed. The bed had not been slept in. She walked out and checked the answering machine. No calls.

Rory walked back to her bedroom. "Dean. Dean, wake up Mark did not come home last night and there is no message on the machine."

"Ah crap, He probably spent the night with Elizabeth."

"Dean she did not strike me as the kind of girl who jumps in bed that easily."

"Rory call the inn and have them ring the room."

Rory was holding on to the phone when a voice broke the silence, "I am sorry Ms. Sanchez does not answer."

"Do me a favor; put Lorelai on the line."

After a few seconds "Rory what do you need?"

"Mom I need a favor. Mark did not come home last night. I think he may have spent the night with his date. His date is registered at the inn. Could you check the room and see if he is there,"

"Rory, you know he is grown up. He is going to do things and not tell you about it."

"Please Mom. It is important."

"Okay what is her name?"

"Elizabeth Sanchez"

"So I guess that is the name of the girl Mark took out last night. I did not realize she was a guest at the Inn.

"How do you know he had a date last night?"

"I made the reservations for him. I'll call you back."

"Rory was anxiously sipping her coffee, Dean walked out of the bedroom and poured himself a cup and sat across from his wife. "Find him yet?"

"No I have my mother checking Elizabeth's room to see if he is there."

The phone rang. Rory grabbed it on the first ring. "Did you find him Mom?"

"Mom? excuse me this is Lindsay Sanchez. Is this the Forester residence."

"Yes Lindsay this is Rory"

"George and I are in Norwich I suggest we meet about 1PM at Luke's diner and we can talk before we talk to our children."

Rory could hear the called I beeping in. "That is fine Lindsay. We will see you there" Rory then switched over to the other call. "Mom. is he there?"

"No Rory he is not. No one slept in that bed last night."

"Shit, thanks mom"

"Rory what is going on?"

"Not over the phone mom, I'll come by and explain it to you."

"Sounds like a plan; hold on." the line went silent. After a moment. "Rory the desk clerk told me as we were speaking Elizabeth Sanchez called and extended her stay for two more days."

The brunette sighed. "Thank God they are still in one piece. Where are they?"

"I don't know Rory, you know Connecticut has some pretty liberal marriage laws, Maybe they got married last night."

"Mother, don't even joke about that."

"Touchy, where is your sense of humor?"

"Mother I will be down later and explain the whole thing to you."

THE NEXT DAY (Misquamicut Beach, Rhode Island)

Mark woke up. Elizabeth was gone. He hoped that she did not drive away and leave him there. Not that he really believed that she would.. He turned on the TV, and switched it to the news. That was something he picked up from his father. Dean always watched the news in the morning.

Twenty minutes later he heard knocking at the door. Mark rose and opened the door. There stood Elizabeth with a arm full of bags. She threw the load on the bed. Mark I bought us both bathing suits. I don't think what we did last night would fly today, also some sandals . A couple of tee shirts and some shorts. I guessed at your size, but I think I am close.

Elizabeth grabbed a package and walked to the bathroom. A few minutes late she emerged in a modest two piece bathing suit.

"I think I liked your attire last night better"

Elizabeth blushed "Shut up Mark"

Mark grinned at her and entered the bathroom. For some reason he looked around the tiny bath and noticed that the almost putrid brown wallpaper was some sort of reject from the 50's

Mark walked out of the bathroom. Elizabeth was sitting on the bed. "Here is the plan Mark. Lets go swimming, play in the sand and we can get back here before the 12pm check out time. Shower and change and head on home.

Hey drove the car a short distance to the beach. As soon as the car stopped Elizabeth jumped out and ran toward the water. Mark shook his head _This girl is going to wear me out._ He took a deep breath and ran after her.

After a couple of hours of playing in the ocean. The couple returned to the motel room and took turns showering. Elizabeth walked out dressed khaki shorts and a blue shirt with crashing waves and Misquamicut beach stenciled on it. She looked gorgeous in it. Elizabeth had basically given up on her hair and it was long and tangled. So she just bunched it together and put a clasp on it.

When Mark left the shower he noticed that Elizabeth had bought him the exact same outfit Khaki shorts with the blue stenciled shirt. Mark dressed and walked into the room"Hey Elizabeth are we twins or something?"

"Nah I just figured it was easier buying the same outfit. I did not know what you liked so by buying the same outfit you could not bitch."

Mark looked at her with a puzzled look. "You know you have some strange logic."

They dropped the key off at the desk and headed for Stars Hollow. Elizabeth sat close to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Mark thank you for the best date I have ever had."

"You mean you would like to go with me again?"

"Only if you ask nicely." she said laughingly.

LORELAI AND RORY

"Honey, I changed my mind. I am going to tell my mother. Her advice can be off the wall, but she usually somehow makes sense."

"You're right. I just realized another problem. May, my mother, will now find out she has another grandchild."

"I did not think of that. When do you plan on telling her?"

"After it is all over. You know she is going to come down hard on me. She has never really forgiven me for our affair."

"Tell me about it Dean. You ought to hear the little comments and innuendo's she drops on me. I am going to leave now. I will be at the diner at 1PM."

"Alright, if your mom comes up with something call me."

Rory smiled and nodded affirmatively. She walked out to the car and thought to herself. This is going to be interesting.

Rory knew her mother was usually at the Inn on Saturday's She pulled up to the Inn and flipped her keys to the valet. Upon entering the Inn Rory asked the desk clerk if she knew where her mother was.

"I believe she is in her office"

"Thank you Carol"

Rory walked back to the office and knocked. Then walked in.

Lorelai swiveled around in her chair. "So what have I done to deserve this honor?"

"Mom I need to tell you something, and hopefully you may have an idea."

"Have you found Mark yet?"

"No, and this is about him."

With concern seeping into her voice. "Rory what did he do?"

"Actually nothing. Did you get a look at the girl he was taking out last night?"

"Tall blonde girl, very pretty I wonder how Mark got her to go out with him. The boy must be an operator."

"Did you get a good look at her? I mean a real good look."

"I looked at her Rory, tall blonde and pretty, what did I miss?"

Didn't you think she looked familiar?"

"No, not really"

"Do you remember Lindsay Lister?

"Yes Dean's first wife."

"Didn't Elizabeth look familiar?"

Lorelai closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. She opened her eyes, Now that you mention it I can see a resemblance."

"Resemblance? She is almost her twin except for the eyes."

"Rory I never really had any interaction with her. I know she married Dean and, and. Well not your proudest moment. So Mark took out Lindsay daughter. That could get interesting."

"Oh mother you have no idea how interesting."

"There is more?"

"Dean is her father."

"What? How do you know? What is going on?"

"Mom she wandered into the diner when Dean was closing up. Dean told me he almost freaked when she walked in. He gave her a sandwich and they spoke a bit. She told Dean she was from Seattle and was going to go to school in Boston. She had flown to New York to see some relatives and rented a car for the drive to Boston. She knew her mother was from Stars Hollow so she decided to stop and look around."

"What else?"

"She told Dean that she was adopted. Dean then realized that she had no clue that he was her father. So I guess somewhere along the line her and Mark met and hit it off."

"Yes he was hanging around and I snagged him to work the desk for a hour while I borrowed the clerk to give me a hand. I remember now, I was talking to Mark and she came down and he introduced us and they left."

"The reason I was hanging around Friday was to see her and to see if I thought she was Dean's daughter."

"So how did you decide that she was?"

"She happened to walk up to me and ask for some information. I knew with one look. She has Deans eyes down to the lashes. You know like my daughters have Deans eyes. Elizabeth has the same eyes as Emily and Marie.

"I can see the problem Rory, but do you think it is your business or duty to tell that girl Dean is her father? I would think that information should come from her family."

"Dean and I agree with that. We called her family last night. I took the number from her registration."

"Whoa, that must have been some conversation. How did it go?"

"Well Dean spoke to her father ,George, and that degenerated into a screaming cursing match."

Lorelai frowned. "That is not a good start."

"I managed to get Lindsay on the phone and we spoke."

"Okay Rory I get the picture..."

"Wait mom there is more. Lindsay and her husband flew to Hartford last night and are now in Norwich and we are going to meet them at the diner at 1PM"

"I think I know where I am having lunch."

"Mom I need your advice and hope you stay out of it. No matter what happens. One more thing. From what I can tell it looks to me that Mark and Elizabeth are very attracted to each other. She is actually a delightful girl."

"Rory I guess they are attracted to each other. It appears they spent the night together someplace. I would guess that Mark did not want to advertise he was sleeping with her. Which he would have if they stayed here. So they went to another place."

"Mom I know this will sound strange. I would bet nothing happened between them. She did not strike me as a girl who would jump into bed very easily. I am not saying it is impossible, but I just think unlikely. The thing is Mom, I really like her and Mark together. I like her. I can't help it. So now what?

"Karma is a bitch Rory. I think some of that bad karma you and Dean earned is now going to come back and bite you."

"Mom that is not my main concern. It is the two kids. I think she will freak when she finds out Dean is her father. I think Mark will freak out also. I hate to say it, but I think that will end their relationship."

"Maybe not Rory. If it is handled right all should recover. The main thing you have to do is make sure both kids realize that they did nothing wrong. Not saying anything is an option also, but I think a very poor one. If their relationship turns serious it will come out. So yes you need to tell them."

"I hope your right Mom. That is more or less how Dean and I feel, but we are not sure how Lindsay and her husband feel. I think it is important that we be on the same page."

"Rory what is your plan if they decide not to tell their daughter?"

"Dean and I think that we should tell Mark anyway."

"You realize that you are going to put him into a no win situation. You know he would have to break up with her if you do that, or tell her. Which would make him the bad guy."

"What do you want me to do Mom? Lets say they continue to date in Boston, which I think they will, and decide to get married or something. It would do a lot more damage then."

"You're not going to tell them in the diner are you?"

"No we are going to meet her parents there and I guess we will get Mark off to the side somewhere and tell him. They will most likely do the same."

"Rory I know you came here for advice. I really can't help you. There is no telling how this will work out. I will be there to lend any support I can. Have you said anything to Luke?"

"No"

"Good probably best not to right now."

Rory stood up and leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek '"Thank you Mom. I really appreciate you talking to me."

"Child what ever happens take the high road. You know what I mean?"

"Yes I do and thanks"

LUKE'S DINER

Lindsay felt strange driving into a town she had not seen for over twenty years. The town had not changed much. It was still the quaint New England village.

George looked over at his wife. "Bringing back bad memories?"

"Yes and no. I really liked growing up here, till my fairy tale went bust. I am so glad my father took me out of here. I hated this place when I left. You know what got to me?"

"What?"

"Rory, when the affair came to light it was almost if I was the bad person. She never did receive any condemnation. It was weird. I never understood it. It was if the town turned their collective backs on me. That is why I am so glad we got out of here."

"What about Dean?"

"He caught flak, especially from his mother May. I liked her, she was on my side, about the only person except for my mother. You know George if you don't mind I'd like to stop and say hello to her. I would much rather be the one to introduce her to her unknown grand daughter than Dean." Lindsay then looked over at George "And to show her what a great man I married."

"Lindsay flattery will get you everything. I think you should see her."

"Here we are George. Lindsay found a parking spot down the street from the diner. After they exited the car George took her hand as they walked toward the diner.

The diner was not crowded and Dean was trying to hang around with out getting into a conversation with Luke.

"Dean your off, why are you here?"

"I have to meet some one Luke."

"What is the meeting about?"

"Personal Luke."

"If it is in my diner I have a right to know."

"Dean snapped at Luke, You will, just not right now."

George and Lindsay entered the diner.

Miss Patty slapped Babette's arm "That's it, I see now."

"You see what now Patti?"

"The girl who was holding hands with Mark Forester. It is Lindsay Lister's daughter. I can see the resemblance now."

Dean quickly walked over to George and Lindsay blocking Miss Patti from the couple. He nodded to Lindsay. "You look good." Dean turned to George and held his hand out to shake hands. George looked at him for a moment and briefly shook his hand.

"Please follow me. We will sit in the back. Can I get you something?"

"I guess some coffee."

Dean walked to the counter and poured up a pot of coffee and brought it to the table,. "Cream and sugar are on the table."

Lorelai walked into the diner and sat at the counter by her husband. Lorelai, what is going on?"

"It is a long story. I just found out about it my self. Where is Rory I thought she would be here by now?" Anyway Dear no matter what happens stay out of it."

"Something is going to happen? What is going on Lorelai?"

Don't say anything. This is it in a nutshell Dean and Lindsay have a daughter and she is dating Mark.

"WHAT?' How did they have a daughter?"

" I think the normal way."

"Luke looked at his wife, you're making a joke about this?"

"Luke just calm down and let's watch and see what happens.

Miss Patti walked over to Lorelai. Lorelai Lindsay Lister is back and she is talking to Dean. What is going on?

"Miss Patti nothing that I know of. Hey have you ordered lunch yet?"

"No we were just ready to."

"I owe you a lot of favors Miss Patti. So why don't you and Babette go to the Dragon Fly and have lunch on me. Anything you want on the menu."

"Really Lorelai?"

"Yes but you better hurry up before all the good things are gone."

"Thank you, I really love eating there, but it is so expensive."

"Not today."

"Come on Babette we are having lunch at the Dragon fly on Lorelai."

Babette and Miss Patti left the diner on their way to the Inn. Lorelai called the Inn on her cell phone and told the staff to give them what ever they wanted. "Now where is Rory?"

"Just as she spoke her daughter came running through the door. Lorelai pointed to the back of the now almost empty diner.

Rory raced to the table and took a seat. She looked at George. "Rory Forester." then she turned to Lindsay and nodded.

Dean looked at his wife with the where were you look.

She looked back with the I'll tell you later look.

The two couples sat silently. Finally Rory broke the ice. "Look we have a situation here. I think what ever happens it would be nice if we are on the same page. Lindsay I know you have an axe to grind with me and Dean, but try and put that aside for the time being."

"Mr and Mrs Forester George intoned. We are here to do what is best for our daughter..."

"So are we Mr Sanchez. You daughter is a lovely girl. I do not want to see her hurt, but I believe what ever happens to one child is going to effect the other child. So we need to keep that in mind."

"Rory, what makes you so sure that Elizabeth and your son are going to embark on a long term relationship? By the way where are they?"

"I have no idea Lindsay. They went to New London on a date yesterday and have yet to return."

"What you have no idea where they are Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I was. Elizabeth called the Dragon Fly earlier and asked to extend her stay for two days. So they are someplace. Just not in Stars Hollow right now and yes I have tried calling my son. He does not answer.

George angrily interrupted. "If has done anything to my daughter..."

"Hold it down Sanchez" Dean said sharply "my son is a gentleman. He would not do anything to harm her."

"George lets find them before we start accusing anyone. Lindsay turned to Rory and Dean "Excuse us for a moment"

She took George by the hand and led him away from the table. Softly she said. George you are known as one of the coolest under pressure lawyers in Seattle. Your ruthless logical thinking is legend. So why can't you keep your cool at the table?"

"Because this is my daughter. I don't think clearly when I feel she is threatened. I just want to destroy the person who is trying to harm her."

"Look honey I don't know what happened, but remember this. Nothing happened to Elizabeth that she did not want to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if she slept with him, it was by her choice, she is grown up and you need to be quiet about it, or you may do your relationship with her a lot of damage."

George and Lindsay returned to the table and sat.

Rory waited till they were seated. "Okay I have a few more things to say. "We should make sure that both of them realize that they did not do anything wrong. Their relationship is normal and ethical.

"I agree Rory, by the way do you have any other children?"

"Yes Lindsay. Dean and I have two daughters. Marie and Emily. They are twelve and fourteen.

"So Elizabeth has two sisters?"

"Yes she does. All three girls have the same eyes."

"Alright this is what I think we should do." George said. Find them and talk to them apart, and I guess make a decision. To tell the truth I think they both should know even though they may not have a relationship like you two think. Elizabeth has two sisters. She is an adult. I think it should be up to you Rory and you husband and Elizabeth if she desires to have a relationship with them and if you would allow it."

"Agreed. I don't believe Dean and I would have a problem if she wanted to get to know them. We might as well stay here till we track them down."

The door of the diner burst open and in ran a tall blonde girl with long tangled hair laughing loudly Right behind her was a dark haired boy who caught her half way to the counter. They wrestled around a bit. "You lost Elizabeth, you owe me a kiss."

"A kiss huh? You'll get a kiss." Elizabeth threw her arms around Mark's neck and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

Lindsay was shocked. Her normally very well dressed reserved daughter; who always had every hair in place and was so careful about her grooming and stayed out of the sun to protect her skin was In a pair of shorts with a tee shirt. Her hair was wildly tossed and her arms legs and face sunburned; was kissing a boy in the middle of a diner.

"ELIZABETH"

The tall blonde girl stiffened and turned to the sound of the voice. "Mommy?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

LUKES DINER

Elizabeth slowly stepped out of her embrace with Mark. "Mom what are you doing here?'

"No Elizabeth what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Boston getting ready for school."

"Mom I stopped. I liked it so I decided to stay a couple of extra days. I am using my own money. How come your sitting with Mark's parents?"

"Elizabeth come over here."

"Yes daddy" and she walked over to her father. Elizabeth leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek.

George took his daughters hand "Sit down Elizabeth." Elizabeth promptly sat next to her father.

Mark was perplexed. "What is going on?"

"Mark your father and I would like to speak to you alone for a minute could you please step out..."

Luke interrupted, "Rory take him upstairs if you want to talk to him. No sense on taking this out on the street. Luke walked over to his two remaining customers and hustled them out the door. Then locked it.

Lindsay looked over at Luke and Lorelai. She wondered if they had ever got together. Then she turned to her daughter. Lindsay we need to talk to you.

CONVERSATION DEAN, RORY, MARK

Rory Dean and their son walked up the stairs to the little apartment Luke used to live in and still used as a hideaway. Rory walked over to the fridge and took out some iced tea. She poured three glasses. "Mark We are not mad at you, but we are a little disappointed in you. Why didn't you call last night and let us know you were going to stay out?"

"Mom I did not realize that I was going to stay out till we decided to."

"You still should have called and left a message, and what was with your cell phone?"

"I was on a date, I did not want to talk to anyone while I was with Elizabeth so I left my phone in the car."

"Well son."Dean interjected I see by your shirt you went to Misquamicut Beach. How in the world did you end up there?"

"Elizabeth wanted to see the Atlantic Ocean so I took her."

"Mark"

"Yes Mom."

"We need to ask you a question and I want you to think before you answer."

"What's this about? Are you going to ask me if I slept with Elizabeth?"

"No Mark that is none of our business."

"Then what are you getting at Mom?" With that said he looked over to Dean, looking for some support.

Dean looked intently at his son. "I Want you to think about the question before you answer be sure of your answer or as sure as you can be."

"Okay Dad what do you want to know?"

"Mark you have only known Elizabeth for a couple of days. Are you thinking of getting serious with her?"

Mark looked at his mother than over to his father "Why do you want to know? Is there something wrong with her?"

Rory shook her head. "No she is a perfectly fine young woman."

Mark stood up and kicked his chair back "Alright, but don't you think your question is odd?"

For the first time in years Dean raised his voice to his son "Mark please answer, you have done nothing wrong. We just need to know."

Mark was visibly shocked at the tone of his fathers voice. He sat back down. "I feel like I have known her forever. I want to be with her. I hope our relationship works out. She is special."

CONVESRSATION LINDSAY, GEORGE, ELIZABETH

Lorelai walked over to the table. "Nice seeing you again Lindsay."

"Good seeing you also Ms. Gilmore."

"It's Danes now, but you have been gone and you would not know that. Anyway call me Lorelai. What I wanted to tell you is that Luke and I are going to stay over by the window so you can talk in privacy."

:Thank you."

Lindsay turned to her daughter "Elizabeth what are you doing?"

"Nothing I am just looking around and went to the beach."

"Where did you stay last night?"

"Why Mom does it make a difference?"

"Yes it could make a difference."

"Elizabeth looked over at her father. Then she softly said. Mark and I stayed in a motel at the beach." She watched her fathers jaw clench and she could see that he was struggling to hold his feelings in. "Dad nothing happened. We just shared a room."

George squeezed his daughters hand. Elizabeth your a woman now It is none of my business what you do, but thank you for telling me."

"Alright you two what is going on?"

"Elizabeth just hold on for a minute. How much do you like Mark Forester?"

"Why? Is it a big deal?"

"Who knows dear. Please just give us a answer from the heart."

"Yes dad. Without any hesitation she continued . "I think he is the one. The one I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"How can you tell? You just met him."

"I know and I don't care. I just know it. Elizabeth paused and looked at both her parents. Look, this does not mean I am going to run off and get married next week, but eventually yes I would like that. And Yes I know I just met him. I don't know I can't explain it I just know.

Lindsay looked over at George and nodded. She knew her daughter had to know the whole situation. She was surprised that her level headed daughter was falling so fast for Mark. Reminded her of the time she fell so fast for Dean and that did not work out so well. Lindsay did not want the same fate to befall Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth I will tell you from experience marrying your first crush is not really a good idea. You really should get to know the person first."

"Mother I am already older than you when you got married the first time. I have no intention of marrying anyone for a few years, but he is the one I can feel it."

"Lindsay I knew you were the one after a couple of hours with you. We did not rush out and get married, but I knew."

"Yes George and we were in our mid twenties."

"Mom and Dad, where is this going, why are you really here?"

THE CONFESSION

Dean, Rory and Mark re-entered the dining area and sat at the table. Rory looked over to Lindsay and just said one word "Serious"

Lindsay replied "The same here."

Lindsay looked over to Dean. "

"Do you want to or should I?"

"I think I should Lindsay."

Mark looked over at Elizabeth "Do you have any idea what is going on?

Before Elizabeth answered, Lindsay broke in. No Dean it was my decision that put us here, so I think I will break the news. She looked at George who took her hand and squeezed it.

Lorelai who had been intently watching the table turned to her husband. "Luke I think they are about to break the news. No matter what happens stay out of it."

"I said I would, but if they start breaking up my diner I am going to have something to say."

Back at the table Lindsay rose to her feet. "Elizabeth we have a situation here. Before I go on I want you and Mark to know that the two of you have done nothing wrong."

Mark and Elizabeth exchanged puzzled glances. Lindsay continued on. Elizabeth as you know Your father adopted you and he is not your biological father.

Mom you know I don't care who my biological father is. I love daddy."

Rory leaned back closing her eyes waiting for the hammer to fall. Dean just sighed wishing he was anywhere but where he was.

Elizabeth. Mark's father and I were once married. He is your biological father.

Mark turned white, Elizabeth put her hand to her mouth and a low groan escaped. Wide eyes and horror stricken she turned to her mother. "I dated my brother?"

She whirled on Dean "You knew didn't you. You let me date my own brother."

Dean shook his head "No Elizabeth Mark is not your brother."

"Then what is he" She sobbed.

" Look Elizabeth Mark is adopted just like you are by me. Dean is not his biological father. You did not date your brother.

Elizabeth turned to the sound of her fathers voice Her world was crashing down on her. "But..."

Mark turned to his parents "When did you two know?"

"I sort of figured it out when Elizabeth came into the diner."

"And you said nothing?"

"Mark it did not concern you till I saw you with Elizabeth and that was not the time nor place to say anything."

"...But what is he dad?"

Before George could answer Elizabeth turned to her mother. You led me to believe that my biological father was a bad man. He is not a bad man. Then she whirled to Dean. Why didn't you say something? You knew why didn't you say something?"

Then she turned back to her mother "you were married to him and you knew you were pregnant with me. Why didn't you say anything? Why did you totally cut him out of my life? Didn't you think I deserved to know him?" George winced. "Mother what in the world could he have done that you cut him out of my life totally. How could you?"

Shaken by the vehemence of Elizabeth's words Lindsay was about to tell her daughter about the affair. How Dean and Rory carried on a illicit affair behind her back. How they tore the heart out of her. "Elizabeth, I will tell you why..." Then she looked over at Mark. From what she could see he was a good son, Her daughter was falling in love with him. Did she have the right to tell him that his parents were less than honorable at one time?"

Dean took Rory's hand. He knew what was going to be said next. Then to their surprise. "Elizabeth sometimes things don't work out between a couple."

"Don't work out." Elizabeth shouted, "What do you mean. You were pregnant with his child and you ran from him. I don't understand."

Elizabeth then turned back to Dean "You knew I was your daughter and you chose to ignore me, what did you hope for? That I go away? What is so bad about me that you did not even acknowledge me?"

Elizabeth was on the verge of hysteria when she suddenly collected her self. She walked over to George. Kissed him and said to George "I love you daddy". Then she pointed at Lindsay "I hate you, then turned to Dean. "I hate you also."

She then ran to the door. The door wouldn't open she kept tugging at it. Finally she kicked it. Lorelai ran over and opened the lock for her and she ran down the street.

"Mark sat there shocked his face ashen. He turned to his mom and dad. "There is more to it than that. What did you two do?"

He was met with silence. He looked at his mother and father sitting there quietly. His mother had tears streaming down her cheeks. Then He looked over to Elizabeth's parents. Her mother was crying openly was being held by her husband. The best day of his life just came crashing down in flames. There was more to this he knew it. "What aren't you telling me he yelled?"

Mark knew he had to find Elizabeth. He turned and ran out of the diner.

"You should have told her Lindsay."

"Yeah Dean. Do you see now how that little affair you and Rory had keeps destroying lives. The only good to come out of your selfish act was Elizabeth and I met my husband. I hate you and I will always hate you."

Rory spoke. "Lindsay I understand. I am going to tell Mark about the affair. I appreciate what you did by not mentioning it. You should probably tell Elizabeth also."

Look, every one is upset now, people hating people is not going to solve this. I suggest we wait till thing settle. Then lets tell the children the rest of the story. I know that Dean did not reveal himself to Elizabeth out of concern for her. He was not rejecting her. I Think once I find Elizabeth and speak to her she will understand that."

Lindsay looked over to her husband "Do you really think so George."

Rory answered her cellphone. "Calm down Mark. No your not going to do that. Stay there I will be over in a minute."

Rory stood. "That was Mark. Elizabeth checked out and left."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I would like to take this time to thank my reviewers for you are actually the people the story is written for. Some of my reviewers have sent me suggestions which have been great and added to the story. So the following please take a bow. Marla's Lost, StevieLUVSAlex (little stevie to me), StarsHollow4ever, Summer2391, Jeremy Shane, Ace4592, Jan, Charlotte, and Maggie, Hopefully I can keep the story fresh and interesting for you. And Sidura. Even though she has not reviewed (Shy) we have had many in depth conversations about the characters and her insight is invaluable.

AFTERMATH

"Call her George call her see where she is going,"

George put his hand on Lindsay's arm. Take it easy dear; she is most likely driving to school. She is upset enough, and doesn't need to be driving and talking on her cellphone."

Lindsay through her sobs kept repeating "She hates me, She hates me."

"No she doesn't honey, she will get over it. I will talk to her."

George then glared at Dean. "Damn you and your whole family. Look at what you have done to mine. Are you happy now?"

Dean angrily stood up. "No, you don't push all this on me, and watch what you say about my family."

The two men angrily glared at each other. Luke walked up behind Dean. "Leave them be Dean, Come over here." He then took Dean's arm and led him back into the kitchen and sat him at a little table that was normally used for breaks. " Dean. I hate to tell you this, but you and Rory are sort of the bad guys in this. Luke then walked over the the cooler and brought back two beers. "Let's sit and talk for a few minutes."

Lorelai waited till her husband removed Dean out of the situation. She was now alone in the diner with the Sanchez's Lorelai approached the table and stood at a respectful distance.

George sensed her presence and looked up from tending to his wife. He looked at Lorelai wordlessly till she broke the silence. "Can I get you something? Is there anything I can do?"

"Your Mark's eh..."

"Grandmother" I am Lorelai, Rory's mother."

"Yes I remember now."

Lindsay had stopped sobbing and sat dejectedly holding on to her husbands arm with both her hands.

"You wouldn't happen to have a drink in here would you?"

"No, George, but I do have my liquor order in the car. Wait I will get it."

"Where is she going George? Where did Rory and Dean go?"

"Rory went after her son. He seems to be quite upset with Elizabeth leaving" Luke took Dean someplace and Lorelai is getting us something to drink."

Lorelai returned with a bottle of Vodka and went behind the counter and found some orange Juice. She then walked to the table carrying a tray with vodka, juice, ice and three glasses. Lorelai placed the tray on the table and said "Help Yourself"

George made a drink for Lindsay and himself and looked at Lorelai; who nodded yes.

The three of them sat silently for a few moments. Lorelai broke the silence. "Lindsay I understand your feelings toward my daughter and Dean, but please understand my grandson Mark is innocent in all of this. From the little I have seen Elizabeth and Mark are quite taken with each other.

"Why do you say that Lorelai?"

"Lindsay the excitement in Marks voice when he told me about Elizabeth. He had me make the reservation for his dinner date.

"Where did they have dinner?"

"Mark wanted to go to a seafood restaurant in New London, which is about thirty minutes from here."

"What is wrong with the restaurants in this town? How come he wanted to take her out of town?"

"George I have no idea, but the place he took her to is one of the finest restaurants in the area."

"I am sorry I just don't understand this.

"George, Lindsay interrupted, You saw them walk in, if you could call that walking. I think whatever they did; the two of them were in agreement.

Lindsay turned to Lorelai "So what now?"

"I suggest you let things calm down. Lindsay I really appreciate you not talking about the affair. I am sure Dean and Rory are also, but it has to come out.

Back in the kitchen Dean and Luke sipped their beers in silence. The Luke spoke "Dean you and I don't always get along that well, but we have a situation here that is going to affect the whole family. You know I have never understood why you and Rory had that affair. Especially in light of subsequent events."

"What do you mean Luke?"

"You had the affair and then turned around and broke up. Then Rory married that ass. Did you take your marriage so lightly to Lindsay that you could just have a casual fling with Rory?"

"I know it was bad Luke, but we were in love"

"Bullshit Dean."

Dean looked up at Luke with anger flashing in his eyes.

" Listen to me. You hit a rough spot with Lindsay and Rory was feeling bad about the Jess debacle. You ran into each other and convinced your selves it was love. Not even close buddy. Sure you two had feeling for each other . You were each others first love. But at the time of the affair no. You two were just being selfish."

"Why do you say that Luke, I knew I was wrong I felt bad a soon as it happened. I did love Lindsay."

"Yeah right Dean" You were in love with the idea of being in love. You have to understand that you crushed that girl. And if you have any compassion for Elizabeth you will have to make her understand what an ass you were. You and only you can make her understand why her mother ran from you."

" I guess you do not have a very high opinion of mine and Rory's relationship?"

"Very wrong, I do have a high opinion of you and Rory."

"Yeah, okay why the change of heart?"

"Because I watched you take a girl who was almost broken and help her regain her self esteem. I also watched you take Mark and treat him as your own son. You grew up Dean and so did Rory. You two married because now you are really in love with each other. You love her son and have taken him as your own. This time it is right, but your going to have to explain to Elizabeth and Mark that you were not the man you are now."

To Rory's surprise Mark did not take off in pursuit of Elizabeth as he threatened to do. He was still in the lobby of the Inn impatiently pacing. Maybe he still does listen; Rory thought to herself.

Mark rushed up to his mother. "Mom she is gone."

"Yes she is. Do you have an idea where she went?"

"I don't know Mom, but I have to find her."

"Mark calm down. Where are you going to rush off to; if you have no idea where she went?"

Mark pondered his mothers words for a minute. I guess she most likely went to her school. or to her relatives in New york City."

"I think she most likely continued on to school. Your going to be in Boston next week for school Mark this is not going to feel good, but I think you need to give her space right now. Let her figure out what is going on in her life."

"Mom it is so weird to find out that Dad is her father. Did Elizabeth and I do anything wrong?"

"Mark lets take this conversation out of the lobby." She took Mark back to her mothers office.

"Mom, this is weird, how would I explain Elizabeth?"

"I would call her my girlfriend if you feel like that towards her."

"Yes, but how do I tell people that her father is my father?"

"You don't. It is none of their business. Besides George is her father."

"But...

"No buts Mark...George is her father just like Dean is your father."

Mark stood up and angrily paced around the cramped office. "Yeah mom what gives with that? Aren't I just like Elizabeth. I have a unknown man out there who is half of me."

"Different situation Mark. He knew about you. He was with me for several years of your life don't you remember him?"

Mark stopped pacing and thought "yes, vaguely I do."

"There is a difference between you and Elizabeth."

"And what is that?"

"Your father, Dean, had no idea Elizabeth ever existed. You biological father knew you existed and had no objections when Dean wanted to adopted you. I think he was happy to be let out of the responsibility of having a son"

"So you have been hiding information about him from me just like Lindsay did with Elizabeth."

"Not at all, I'll tell you all about him if you want me to, In fact I have a letter in my safe deposit box; in case anything happened to me, you would know."

"So all I have to do is ask and you will give me all the info on him?"

"Yes, but I would want your father present and I will warn you in advance your biological father is nothing like George or your father. To be honest Mark you were a_inconvenience to him."_

_"Mom did he treat me badly?"_

_"No I can not say he did. He actually surprised me. He was quite nice with you.."_

_"Mother I just do not understand. What did I do that he did not want me?"_

_"Nothing Mark. Some people just aren't wired to accept children. In fairness to him, he paid child support till Dean adopted you."_

_"What did he do that was so bad that you left him?"_

_"Mark like I said I will tell you everything you want to know, but I want your father with me."_

_"So mom, why didn't Elizabeth's mother tell dad about her? What did he do? What happened?_

_Rory stood up and hugged her son. "Mark you are a good kid. Your father and I will sit down with you later and try and explain somethings."_

_Elizabeth was driving north to Boston. She had to pull over once as the tears clouded her vision. Her whole world was crushed. She had never before had a connection with a boy like she had with Mark. She really did not know what she was going to do besides start school. Most of her belongings were shipped ahead via UPS and would be waiting for her when she arrived. Tomorrow she would have to turn in her rental car. Boston had an excellent public transportation system and Elizabeth did not see the need for a car while in school._

_Elizabeth arrived at school and checked in and was given her room assignment. Since the dorm was in the city it was like an apartment building. Elizabeth found her room and knocked. No answer so she let herself in. Neatly stacked by her bedroom door were her belongings. She noticed that her room mate was a neat girl. Which gave her a small sense of relief. Her room mates name was Margaret Sullivan. Elizabeth wondered what kind of girl she was._

_She did not feel like talking to anyone, but she needed to let her father know where she was. It was something that was ingrained in her. So Elizabeth sent him a brief text message. _

___Arrived at school_

___I am OK_

___Love E._

_Elizabeth carried her belongings into her room. She then found the linens and made her bed. Unpacking could wait. Elizabeth then realized that she was still dressed in the shorts and shirt she bought at Misquamiquit Beach. She felt drained and laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts turned to Mark. She missed him. Elizabeth replayed the whole date in her mind. She had never been so happy in her life. Her thoughts turned to the night they spent together. She wondered if Mark knew she had snuggled up to him. Elizabeth could not help but feel guilty, What did happen that her mother fled her biological father and kept her existence from him. What did he do? Dean seemed like a nice person with a normal wife and a son she knew she was falling for._

_Elizabeth heard knocking at her door. She rolled over and saw a tall thin red headed girl with freckles standing there. The girl spoke first. "Hi you must be Elizabeth Sanchez."_

_Elizabeth nodded, "Yes and your Margaret?"_

_"Yes, people call me Marge, what should I call you?"_

_"Elizabeth is fine"_

_"You know you were sort of expected a couple of days ago. No big deal. I know it was optional, but the coach wanted us here a little early."_

_"Elizabeth had forgotten that she was there on a basketball scholarship. For a moment she considered quitting the team. Her father would pay for school, but she would have to go to a school on the west coast and Elizabeth had already delayed attending college for two years. "Is she pissed?"_

_"No not really it was optional, and your not the only one not to show up." Margaret paused. You have been crying are you homesick?'_

_Elizabeth shook her head, "No, just something going on in my life. If you don't mind I would rather not talk about it."_

_"Sure, No problem, I'll see you in the morning." Margret left and closed the door behind her._

_**EARLY EVENING**_

_George and Elizabeth arrived back at their room in Norwich. Neither one of them had any appetite."George I am so worried about her. I hope she did go on to college like you said."_

_"Dear she will call and let us know where she is. Elizabeth is hurt and confused, but she knows not to worry us."_

_"What do we do now?"_

_"I am not sure Lindsay, but I know she needs to know the whole story. I think we should drive to Boston tomorrow and tell her."_

_"What do you think will happen with her and Mark?"_

_"I don't know, but if she pursues a relationship with him you may have Dean and Rory back in your life."_

_"I don't want that. I don't know if I could stand them back in my life."_

_"Lindsay lets leave it be in regards to Mark. It has been my experience that relationships that start off intense tend to burn out just as quickly."_

_"I hope your right George. So I guess we go to Boston tomorrow and tell her the rest of the story"_

_George's cell phone beeped. He checked it. "She is at school. I just received a text message from her._

_Lindsay breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."_

_Dean arrived home and found his wife and son waiting for him. He glanced at Rory and sat at the table. Rory turned to her son. "Mark there is something you need to know. I think it will help you understand what happened."_

_Mark looked at his parents. "Are you going to tell me about my father?"_

_"I will if you want, but there is something you need to know before I do."_

_"What is it dad" Your going to tell me what happened between you and Elizabeth's mother?"_

_"Yes I am." He looked over at Rory. She nodded. _

_"Mark your mother and I were each others first serious relationship. Like most first relationships it ended." Dean paused. I married Elizabeth's mother Lindsay after high school. Your mother was in college. To make a long story short. Lindsay and I were having problems and your mother was going through a rough spot in her life" Dean paused again "Mark with out going into all the details your mother and I had an affair and Lindsay found out. She threw me out and moved away from Stars Hollow a few weeks later."_

_Mark turned white. He stood up and looked at his mother. Did you two have another affair and that is why you left my biological father? What is with you two? I guess you did not listen to your own speeches about morals and doing the right thing."_

_Mark walked to the door. "I can't stay here"_

_Rory turned to Dean and shook her head. Choking back tears. I knew this was going to happen."_

_Dean stood and walked over to his wife. She stood and he took her into his arms. "Rory he will calm down, actually I can't blame him."_

_"Rory looked up at her husband. "I hope so. I wish I knew back then what the repercussions would have been. We were selfish."_

_Mark knocked on his Grandparents door. Luke answered. "Come in Mark what's up?"_

_"I just can't stay home. I am to angry."_

_"Come on sit at the table."_

_Lorelai eyes followed her grandson's walk to the kitchen table. She stood up and joined them. "They told you didn't they?"_

_"Yes. I am so angry at them. Who knows what else they..."_

_"Lorelai put a finger over her lips and quietly said. "Your sisters are in the other room. They don't need to hear this right now. Luke why don't you take Mark to your cave over the diner and have a guys night __or something."_

_Luke shrugged. "Sounds like a good idea. Come on Mark. We will talk when we get there."_

_Lorelai waited till they left. She picked up the phone and called her daughter. "Don't worry Mark is with Luke."_

_"Thanks mom. I appreciate it."_

_Elizabeth could not sleep. She tossed and turned. Her mind racing with different thoughts and scenarios. She needed to do something. What was she forgetting?._

_Elizabeth picked up her phone and sent a text to Mark._

___Please don't hate me_

___I need to think_

___Love E._

_With the message sent Elizabeth relaxed and fell asleep thinking about how she was cuddled up to Mark the night before._

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**LINDSAY AND MAY**

When Lindsay awoke she knew that seeing Dean's mother, May, was something she needed to do before they went to Boston. Lindsay regretted severing her ties with May. The only good thing to come out of her marriage to Dean, besides Elizabeth was her ex mother in law. A girl could have not asked for a better mother in law. She knew how furious May was at her son over the the affair with Rory. Lindsay was also curious about the state of May's relationship with Dean and Rory.

Lindsay slipped out from under the covers and walked to the bath to shower and get ready for the day. She was one of the fortunate woman who did not need a lot of make up. Upon finishing her shower and dressing Lindsay turned to her husband who still sleeping soundly. She shook her head and marveled how George could sleep so soundly. The tall blonde leaned down and kissed her husband and shook him. "George, George, come on wake up. Time to get up."

Lindsay then spied the in room coffee pot the hotel provided and started some coffee brewing. She then found her husbands laptop and plugged it in to the cable jack. George sat up when the aroma of coffee filled the room. He watched Lindsay on his laptop. "What are you looking for dear?"

"I am checking for the address and phone number of May Forester. I want to talk to her today. I really need to see her before Dean speaks to her, that is if he tells her anything at all."

"Are you just going to drop in or call first?"

"I think it is best to call first. I don't want to interrupt anything she may be doing."

"When do you plan on trying to see her?"

"As soon as I get off the phone with her if she wants."

"I guess I'll stay here till you return."

"No George I want you to come with me."

"Linds don't you think it may be awkward if I go?"

"No, I am going there to tell May about Elizabeth and you are Elizabeth's father and you need to be there. I also am going to have to apologize for cutting May out of Elizabeth's life. I hope I can make her understand why."

Lindsay turned her attention back to the laptop as George rose from the bed and headed for the shower.

The thought that May be unlisted crossed Lindsay's mind. She hoped not. Showing up unannounced was rude in Lindsay's opinion. Lindsay scanned down the list of names and finally found it. She recognized the address and the phone number. Lindsay picked up her cellphone. _Well here goes nothing she thought._

On the fourth ring Lindsay heard "Hello"

A brief moment of panic swept through her. She took a deep breath.

"Hello, hello."

"Mrs Forester this is Lindsay Lister."

The phone was silent for a moment. "Lindsay? Where are you?

"I am in Norwich, Mrs Forester."

"How have you been dear? You disappeared so suddenly."

"I know. That is what I would like to talk to you about. If you don't mind may I come over?"

"Of course dear. We are still at the same address."

Lindsay remembered quaint two story house on the tree shaded street. She loved that house. It seemed so homey and comfortable. "Mrs Forester, do you mind if I bring my husband?"

The phone line was quiet for a moment. "Of course not, please bring him along."

"By the way Mrs Forester my name is Sanchez not Lister. I just used my maiden name so you would remember me."

"Oh Lindsay I would never forget you. I would have realized it was you by your voice. Please come over as soon as possible I really would like to see you."

"George walked out of the shower drying himself off. A thought other than going to Stars Hollow went through Lindsay's mind. She quickly pushed it aside. "George, May wants to see us as soon as possible, so lets go."

"Are we going to eat first?"

"No George my stomach is in knots, I can't eat right now."

Sixty minutes later Lindsay guided the rental car to a stop in front of the once familiar house. "Okay George you ready for this?"

"I just wished we could have eaten before this dear, but I am ready."

The couple walked down the pathway to the door and up the stairs of the porch. Lindsay turned to George. Took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Almost instantly the door flew open and May was standing there. She hesitated for a minute, then embraced Lindsay in a tight hug. "I missed you Lindsay, I really did."

May broke the embrace and held Lindsay by the arms while sizing her up. She decided that the years were very kind to Lindsay and she was obviously very well looked after. May then turned her attention to Lindsay's husband. She was mildly shocked. Her husband was about three inches shorter than her with jet black hair. She also noticed he had a very muscular physique.

George offered his hand "Mrs Forester, George Sanchez."

"Could the two of you please call me May. Lets go to the kitchen I have some coffee on."

Lindsay and George followed May to the kitchen. Lindsay could not help but notice that age was catching up to May. Always a tall woman she was slightly bent and her hair was now almost all gray.

They sat at the kitchen table and May poured them all coffee and placed the pot on the table. "So Lindsay, George what brings you here? I thought you were gone forever when you suddenly disappeared after your break up with Dean."

"We went to Seattle, May, My parents have passed away, but I still live there."

"I am sorry to hear that Lindsay. You know Dean remarried."

"Yes I do May.:

May reached for the coffee pot and topped off every ones cup. Yes he remarried. He finally married that Rory Gilmore."

Lindsay detected anger in May's voice. Before she could answer May continued. I shouldn't say this, but I never liked her, nor do I care for her mother all that much either. The scowl left May's face. But they did give me two beautiful grand daughters. May walked into the living room and returned with a picture of Dean and Rory's two daughters. Lindsay immediately noticed the eyes the same ones her daughter had.

"They are lovely May. How about Clara where is she now?" Lindsay knew that Clara really never liked her very much and preferred Rory as a girlfriend to her brother.

Lindsay noticed a bit of sadness crossed May's face. She married a Canadian and lives in Vancouver. They have a son, but I don't get to see him very often. Ironically he is a hockey player like Dean's adopted son Mark. So the few times they do visit he is always over there.

Lindsay put her hand over May's hand "I am sorry, Do you ever go visit them."

I did a couple of times, but it is so expensive. They live with his parents for some reason. So when I do go I usually stay in a hotel, which is expensive."

"May I need to tell you something, and I hope you understand what I did and why I did it, and please don't hate me."

"May looked at her puzzled, Lindsay what could you do to make me hate you?"

"Lindsay reached into her purse and took a photo out of her wallet and placed it in front of May. May picked the photo up and looked at it intently. "Lindsay this is you when you were younger. May looked at it again and then looked at Lindsay. I would swear it was you, but there is a difference. May put the photo down. "Is this your daughter? May then looked at George and tried to figure out how the very blonde girl in the picture was related to George.

"May, yes that is my daughter. Your son Dean is her biological father."

May sat up as if she was shot. Her hand went to her mouth. She stood up and walked to the kitchen counter and turned. "Why Lindsay, Why did you keep her a secret. Why did you keep her from me. I always considered you part of my family. Does Dean know?"

George was silently taking in the drama unfolding before him. He realized what Lindsay said next would be very crucial.

"May when I discovered that Dean and Rory were fooling around behind my back; I was devastated. I loved him so much. I don't know how I survived. My father was offered a very good job in Seattle. I suspected I was pregnant and I went with him. I was only nineteen what else could I have done. I made up my mind to hate Dean, that was the only way I could survive. I vowed that he would never know about his daughter. What I did not think about was you. I am so sorry for what I did to you. I can only hope you forgive me. That is why I am here now, and yes Dean does know."

"When did you see Dean?"

"The reason her father and I are here is because Dean does know."

"I don't understand. You mean you came here to finally tell Dean he had a daughter."

"No and if I had my way he would never have known. I am sorry May, but if any good is going to come out of this it will be me telling you about her and hoping the two of you will meet."

"If you did not tell him how did he find out and how long has he known?"

"Elizabeth is going to college in Boston. This is her first year. She flew to the east coast. Stopped in New York City to see some relatives. She rented a car to drive to Boston and remembered I was from here and decided to stop and see where her mother grew up.. She took a room at the Dragon Fly and went to Luke's diner for a meal and that is when Dean spotted her. He recognized her, but to his credit he kept his mouth shut. Elizabeth called me that night and told me that she had met someone I went to school with. Then she told me the name was Dean. I almost fainted."

"So Lindsay how long has Dean known?"

George spoke up "About five days May."

"Five days she muttered to herself. Five days her son knew he had a daughter and did not bother to tell her about it. Any anger she had toward Lindsay was now directed at her son. She understood what Lindsay did and actually did not blame her. "Excuse me" May walked over to the kitchen phone, opened a book and looked for a number and dialed it.

"Luke, this is May Forester, please put Dean on...I could care less how busy you are. Get off your ass and get him on this phone...you do not want me coming down there...trust me."

"Mother what is the problem, why are you calling down here?"

May in a tightly controlled voice spoke "You have a daughter you did not bother telling me about."

"Mom I can explain, but not now."

"You have known for five days. When were you planning on telling me? On my death bed." May paused collecting her thoughts. Do you have any idea how I feel about you right now? Do you even remember that you have a mother. Does Lorelai know?

"Yes, but mom."

"No but mom me." May slammed the receiver back into its cradle. May turned to Lindsay and George. "I am sorry I lost my temper. My son disappoints me so many times."

May sat back down. So you said you flew to Connecticut because Dean knew about Elizabeth?

"There is more May and this is where it gets complicated."

"How so Lindsay?"

"Somehow Elizabeth got involved with their son Mark. That is the main reason we flew out."

May sat back in her chair. She is involved with Mark? How...

George interrupted. "May what kind of boy is Mark?"

"George...she paused to collect her thoughts..You know Mark is the adopted son of Dean. He is from Rory's first marriage. She did not marry a local guy, but some one she met in college. I don't know all the details. I do know that Lorelai was not to happy about what ever she did. I'd have to say Mark is a good kid. He used to come over when he was younger with his sisters. I do have to admit that Rory and Dean did a pretty good job with their kids. Actually Mark is somewhat more restrained then his two sisters. The two girls stay at Lorelai's house during the summer and she spoils them rotten. They visit me and I have my hands full, but they are good girls all three children are good. I treat Mark as my grandson. He drops by every now and then to say hello. If it wasn't for me he would not have played hockey. His mother and grandmother were all against it. I finally told them that he was a boy and let him be a boy, don't try and raise him as a girl. Yes he is good. I would not worry about him being a boyfriend to your daughter, but isn't this a bit complicated?"

"Yes it is May. George and I had a meeting with Rory and Dean yesterday. It did not go well. My daughter now hates me."

"No she doesn't Lindsay. George turned to May. Elizabeth does not know the reason for the breakup of my wife's marriage to Dean. She chose not to say anything in front of Mark. So Elizabeth only knows part of the story. She feels like she was unjustly kept from her father."

May looked at George. "I can tell. You love your daughter very much."

"Yes I raised her as my own and we are close. She has my name. Sanchez.

"Lindsay, will I get to meet my grand daughter?"

"Yes May I will make sure you do."

"Lindsay I have to tell you I have a lot of mixed feelings right now. I am elated that I have a grand daughter. I am very angry with you for not telling me, but with that said I understand why you did it, and I am not so sure if I was in the same situation I would not do the same thing."

Lindsay turned to George, Honey please get your laptop from the car and let's show May the pictures we have of her grand daughter.

May watched George leave the house and turned to Lindsay. "Do you have any other children?"

"Yes. George and I have a son Danny. He is staying with his aunt while we are in Connecticut. You know May Vancouver is not far from Seattle. About 120 miles I think. You know if you would like to fly out, you could stay with me and I could drive up with you.

May pondered Lindsay offer, but don't you have to work?

"No I am what I like to say is a domestic engineer. I do help my husband at his office quite a bit."

"What does he do Lindsay?"

"He's a lawyer and a very good one."

May noticed Lindsay wedding ring and her bracelet. "I can see that he is."

George returned with the laptop and sat it in front of May. He opened up a file. There are hundreds of pictures of Elizabeth May. How about I leave this with you while Lindsay and I grab something to eat and we will pick it up on our way out of town.

May gratefully smiled at George. "Thank you." Then she turned to the pictures of the grand daughter she never knew she had.

"We'll be back in about an hour May."

May never looked up and just waved. "I'll be here."

**LINDSAY AND DEAN**

The Sanchez's got into their rental car, fastened their seat belts. "Well Lindsay where are we having breakfast?"

"I think Luke's, We need to see how Dean took the news of his mother finding out."

Lindsay turned off the tree shaded street onto the main street of the town and tried to keep the car down to the ridiculous speed limit imposed by the town fifteen miles per hour. "George that went better than I thought it would. I hurt her. I feel bad. May and I were close when I was married to Dean.

"Lindsay do you think Rory and Dean know how many people they hurt with their affair and the continued ramifications."

"I hope so George. They seem like decent people now, but I don't think I will ever be able to like them. They were so selfish. I do appreciate the way they are handling the situation. I am glad they came to us first before going to Elizabeth."

"Dear, yes I also appreciate that they did not take it upon themselves to talk to Elizabeth, but after Elizabeth and Mark started what ever they are doing. The Foresters really had no choice."

They parked down the street from the diner. When they reached the diner they noticed it was not very busy. The couple went to the same table they had occupied the day before."

Dean came out of the kitchen and looked around and spotted George and Lindsay at their table. Dean was not happy The last thing he needed was his mother on his back. He had every intention of telling her once the situation was resolved and he knew what was going to happen. His mother never let him forget about his affair. He and his wife put up with the little digs and innuendo's from May. May was great with their daughters and even took to Mark and treated him as her own grandson, but she never missed a chance to stick it to him and Rory. Dean realized his mother did not like Rory and never did.

Dean walked to the table. "Lindsay you just couldn't leave well enough alone could you. You just had to tell my mother."

"Well Dean I would rather she hear it from me. At least that way she will get the truth."

"What do you mean by that Lindsay?"

"Yeah Dean I can just hear your version. My ex wife ran off and hid my daughter from me."

"Lindsay that is just what you did. This is so typical of the crap you used to pull."

George spoke up. "Do not ever raise your voice to my wife again"

"Well control her then George."

"George stood up. "What exactly do you mean by that."

"Look George I gave you the courtesy of talking to you first before I interfered with your family. Shouldn't I expect the same. She is my mother my family not Lindsay's.

"Come on Dean" Lindsay said. You know as well as I do you would have ran me into the ground. Your mother needed to know why I did what I did. You would never tell her. In fact I think your to stupid to figure it out."

"Put a leash on her George."

"Screw you Forester" Just then Luke arrived on the scene. He was startled by the loud voices coming from the back of his diner. He got between the two arguing men. He pointed to George "Sit down." and then pointed to Dean. "You calm down." Then he turned to both men. "I would think all of you need to find a way to get along. This isn't about your two ego's there are some innocent kids involved now and this will never happen in here again. Dean go watch the counter and I will take this table."

George started to apologize. "I am sorry, but he..."

'Makes no difference to me who said what to who. It will not happen in here again. Look breakfast is on me, I'll take your order and we will put this behind us."

Lindsay quickly said "Two coffees and two bagels with cream cheese."

"Fine" Luke said and walked away.

"Lindsay why don't we just go? I am hungry and that is not going to do it for me."

"George he was being nice and the polite thing to do was accept something and get out of here."

When Luke arrived back at the counter Dean turned to him. "Luke that was none of your business"

"It is my business when the two of you were getting ready to wreck my diner."

"There was going to be no fight Luke."

"Look Dean, just do as I say okay"

"I have had it Luke. I am tired of listening to your crap all the time." Dean took off his apron and threw it on the counter. "I quit" and walked out of the diner.

**MARK**

Unbeknown to Luke, Dean and the Sanchez's Mark had come down from upstairs where he spent the night and observed the whole encounter. He quietly returned upstairs. He was upset with his father and mother. His grandfather Luke really did not say much to him last night. They just came over and hung out. Luke gave him a beer with the warning this stays between you and I. I don't need your mother and grandmother raising hell with me.

Mark realized that his grandmother May was also Elizabeth's grandmother. He needed to go see her. The fact that he was able to play hockey was May's defense of him, and finally convincing his mother That she needed to raise him as a boy. It was a ferocious argument. He remembered it well. His father and his mother against his mother and her mother. Mark well remembered what May said to Rory. Get past all your little girlie crap He is a boy. He gets dirty. He gets bruised and he gets into fights. Deal with it. Two days later he was told he could play. They never knew that he had overheard the whole conversation.

He missed Elizabeth. Mark had called her several times, but she was not answering. Mark had gotten her text message, but no response since. Mark then decided that he was going to go back to school early. He had no desire to talk to either one of his parents. He did grant his mother one point. Unlike Elizabeth; Mark did know the name of his biological father and that he lived in California. Till now he never had any desire to contact the man. Dean was his father, but his faith in both of his parents was shaken by the knowledge of their illict affair. Mark now wondered if something like that also happened and caused the divorce between his mother and her first husband. His sisters were going home today. He decided to stay at Lorelia and Lukes house tonight. He knew Luke would never tell him anything, but Lorelai just might.

**DEAN AND RORY**

Dean stormed out of the diner He walked down the street to his pickup truck ignoring greetings from several different people. He drove to his house and parked next to Rory's Jeep Cherokee. An older car she just loved and Dean had the ability to keep it running in top shape. Dean walked into the kitchen and went straight for the fridge for a beer. Rory thinking Mark had come home walked into the kitchen and was very surprised to see her husband sitting here drinking a beer. She removed her glasses and sat them on the table. "What are you doing here?" She knew that something was very wrong.

"I quit. I can't put up with his crap any longer Rory." The man just does not know any boundaries I got into it with Lindsay and George...You know what they did? They went to see my mother and told her all about Elizabeth. Then my mother calls down to the diner and raises hell with me."

Rory knew that Dean quitting was not a good thing. Luke was older he needed Dean's help. Her husband was honest and hard working and when he took a job on he did it to the best of his ability She was going to have to figure out away to get him back there."So what did Luke do that got you mad?"

He got involved and started talking to me like I was some teenager. I think he thought George and I were going to get into a fight. It was almost as if he took their side."

She knew that Dean wanted to go back into contracting. Maybe it was time for Luke to sell the place and take it easy. Was it really fair of her to keep her husband away from what he really wanted to do. "Honey Luke needs you."

"No Rory not this time. I have had it. I tried. I can not do it any more. Now I have to deal with my mother."

"I agree with you dear. I don't think Lindsay should have went over there. What was her reason?"

"According to her. She wanted May to know the truth." What is the truth she left pregnant and did not tell me. It is that simple, but now it is going to be twisted into it is my fault."

Rory had no illusions as to where she stood with May, but for the sake of family harmony she bit her tongue and took May's little insults. She knew that Lindsay was a favorite of May and in May's mind Lindsay had been elevated to almost a mythical figure because of her disappearance. "When were you going to tell your mother?"

"As soon as everything was settled. You know. We even don't know what is going to happen. What was I going to tell my mother? Yes mom, you have a granddaughter oh mom no you don't. A grand daughter you may never get to see."

"I do agree with you dear. I think it would have been better to wait till things were settled. By the way where is your dad?

"He went to Waterford with some friends to do some striped bass fishing."

Rory pulled her chair next to Dean's she kissed his cheek. "Honey your going to have to learn to get along with them. I am sure they are going to tell Elizabeth about the affair and I don't think it would take much for them to convince her to cut you out of her life."

"Rory I made a mistake you made a mistake, everyone knows we made a mistake. We both regret what we did, but you know we are human and humans make mistakes, but this one" Dean said passionately "Just doesn't go away. Over twenty years later it comes back and again is wrecking families. Mark even thinks we had an affair and that is what broke you and your first husband up. You know what gets me? The truth is almost worse."

Rory realized that this was not the time to try and talk Dean into anything. It would be best if she sat with him and let him vent his frustrations. She also realized that it was time to talk to her mother about selling the diner. It was not fair to her husband to stay there and work at something he did not want to do. She also needed to talk to her mother about this whole situation. It was times like this that she missed her mother. They could always talk about anything. Rory had her own mind. She did not always agree with her mother, but she appreciated her point of view as whacky as it was sometimes, but if you thought about it even her whacky answers made a lot of sense.

**ELIZABETH**

Elizabeth woke. It took her a few moments to adjust to her new surroundings. She felt much better physically except for the ache of loneliness in her heart. She missed her parents even though she was furious with her mother. Above all she missed Mark.

Elizabeth picked up her cell phone and noticed Mark had called several times. She could not talk to him until she had things figured out. She put her phone down. Before she called him. Right that moment Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to talk to him.

Elizabeth showered donned sweat pants and a tee shirt and walked out into the common room where she found her room mate reading the Boston Globe Sunday edition. Margaret glanced up at Elizabeth. "Feeling any better?"

"Yes I am"

"Good night sleep works wonders. Boy trouble?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Margaret I really don't know."

"Come on Elizabeth you and I may be room mates for a couple of years. There isn't going to be to much privacy between us."

"I guess your right. Plus your going to bug me till I tell you."

"Something like that."

"Elizabeth sized up her room mate. Her father told her in most cases your first impression was right. Not always, but a lot of the time. Her first impression of Margaret was that she was a curious compassionate person. Elizabeth also sensed that she came from a large family where thoughts were exchanged freely. Margaret what do you have? Three sisters and how many brothers?

Margaret laughed. "How did you come up with that. Actually your close I am in the middle of two sisters and two brothers."

"I don't know just a hunch I had. Look it is a long story. But if you are going to say boy trouble your not far off but it is a bit more complicated than that.?"

"Do you have a picture of him?"

"Yes" and Elizabeth brought up a picture of Mark she had taken with her cell phone and showed it to her.

It was a picture taken at the beach and Mark had no shirt on. "Whoa he is cute, where did you find him are there any more?"

"I found him in Connecticut."

"Yeah okay, but aren't you from Washington state?"

"Yes"

"Oh Okay so he is from Connecticut and moved out to Washington."

"No he lives in Connecticut"

"Margaret frowned. This is not adding up. Wait a minute. So your from Washington and you have been living in Connecticut, No that's not right. Your packages have a Seattle return address on them."

"Margaret I met him five days ago when I was driving through Connecticut."

"Is he the reason you showed up late?'

Elizabeth blushed "Yes"

"So what is the problem?"

"Margaret it is so complicated, but he is not the problem. I need to figure out some things before I talk with him again. I miss him."

"I see now. You have a boyfriend back in Seattle and you have to figure out which one you want?"

"No, no, no Margaret. No boyfriend in Seattle."

Elizabeth's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was her father. "Hi daddy"

"Hi stretch, a nickname only he could call her, Look, your mother and I are driving to Boston. We need to see you."

"No daddy. I don't want to see mom. I am to mad at her."

"Elizabeth listen to me. Your going to see your mother and I. It is important, please do not judge your mother before you have all the facts."

"Daddy I don't want to see her."

George raised his voice to his daughter for the first time in years. Elizabeth you are going to see her and you are going to listen. Do you understand?"

"Yes daddy. I will."

"Thank you Elizabeth it means a lot to me. We will call when we arrive at your campus.'

"Yes daddy love you."

Margaret looked at Elizabeth in amazement. "How old are you?"

"Almost twenty one why?"

"You still call your father daddy? You always do that?"

"No some times I call him papaito"

"What does that mean?"

"Daddy in Spanish"

"I overheard some of your conversation. Do you want me to get lost when they arrive? I don't believe you still call you father daddy."

Elizabeth looked at Margaret gratefully. "Yes please I would appreciate it if I could talk to them alone. And what else would I call him?

Margaret shook her head. 'I have no idea." If I was to take a wild guess would your boyfriend be a subject of this conversation?

"Not entirely, but yes he will be spoken about. How about sharing that paper with me?"

Two hours later Elizabeth's cell phone rang. She saw it was her father. "Where are you"

"In front of what I think is your dormitory."

"I"ll come down and get you and we can talk in my room." When she hung up Elizabeth glanced at Margaret.

Margaret gave Elizabeth a slip of paper. That is my cell number call when the coast is clear."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE TALK WITH ELIZABETH**

George and Lindsay were standing by the front desk when they spied Elizabeth walking out of the elevator. George noticed the sullen expression on her face. This was definitely not like Elizabeth. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi daddy" Elizabeth then turned and signed them in at the front desk.

The ride in the elevator was quiet and tense. Lindsay's heart was breaking from being frozen out by her daughter. She was glad George did not make an issue out of it. What she needed was to have her daughter listen to her and understand what happened.

Elizabeth opened the door to the common room and stood back to let them enter. It was a bright cheerful room with a large TV dominating one wall. Couch and some chairs were scattered around the room with a fridge located between the two bedrooms. There was also a desk located under the window. The room was messy, Lindsay figured that would be from the two girls still moving in. Then Lindsay worried if the room mate was a girl. She had heard about co-ed dorms

Elizabeth gestured to the couch and George and Lindsay sat, Elizabeth then sat in a chair facing the couch. The first words out of Lindsay's mouth were "Is your room mate a boy or a girl?"

Both George and Elizabeth looked at her strangely. "A girl mother" Why do you even care?

Weakly Lindsay started to say "I heard about..." and never finished her sentence.

"Elizabeth, There is a reason your mother did what she did, and before you judge anyone you need to know the reason."

"Daddy the reason is obvious. She got pregnant and ran. I am glad she married you I love you daddy, but I should have known who he was."

"You really like Mark's parents don't you?"

"Yes I do, or at least I think I did. I am not to happy about Mr Forester letting me dangle when he knew. You know how I feel daddy? I feel like a bad joke. I feel like he did not want me. Why else would he ignore me?

"Elizabeth listen to me. I am going to tell..."

"No George it is my place to tell her"

George looked over to his ashen wife. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive.

Elizabeth's gaze shifted between her parents in anticipation of what was to come next. "Look at me Elizabeth, and listen to what I have to say. Then make your judgement."

"Yes" The word mother could not escape her lips.

"Lindsay I was married to Dean Forester. I married him after graduation. I thought we had a good marriage. I know now that we were to young, but I loved him. Dean dropped out of college so we could meet our bills. I should have gotten a job, but I was to busy learning how to be a wife. I did not have a clue as to running a household, cooking, and all the rest that came with it. Lindsay paused. "Do you have some water or something?"

Elizabeth rose and filled a glass with water and handed it to her mother.

"Thank you, One day I was shopping and Rory was with her friend Lane and basically she was telling Lane what a loser I was, and I was preventing Dean from reaching his full potential.

"What did you do mom?"

"I just turned and walked out."

"Did you tell Dean?"

"No I was afraid to. I did not think he would believe me. Things were already starting to go bad in the marriage. Some time late that spring Rory and Dean started their affair."

"But mom if they started the affair then when was Rory married?"

"Let me finish Elizabeth. The affair started then. Rory left for the summer. I am not quite sure of the sequence of events, but late that summer I find a letter from Rory to Dean talking about their affair and I think Rory had a belated conscience attack and wrote Dean breaking off the affair. I threw Dean out. You have to understand honey how badly I was hurt. My world was crushed. I suspected I was pregnant. So when my father told my mother and I that he was going to take a job in Seattle. I went with them. Once in Seattle I confirmed that I was pregnant. I broke off all ties I had in Stars Hollow, and asked my parents not to talk about me to anyone back there. It is easy sometimes how love can turn to hate. I had you. You were a miracle, a beautiful lovely baby. I was determined that Dean was never going to know about you. He did not deserve to know about you. I made my life anew in Seattle. Four years after you were born I met your father. We were married and he adopted you. Your father also agreed with me that Dean should never know about you." Lindsay stopped speaking drained from the effort.

The three of them sat silently. Elizabeth rose from her chair and walked over to her mother and hugged her. "I know now why you did what you did. I don't know if it was right but I understand it. I am so sorry mom. I acted like a spoiled brat."

"Elizabeth, we understand that you were blindsided We can understand why you were upset. One more thing your father and I dropped in at May Forester's house. She is Dean's mother and your grandmother. She was very kind to me when I was married to Dean. I told her that I would ask you to visit her."

Elizabeth sat back in her chair overwhelmed. "Okay I have two sisters I have never met and a grandmother. Elizabeth paused and looked over to her father. "She is Mark's grandmother also?"

"Yes Elizabeth. Speaking of Mark your mother and I would like to know something about him and we believe your relationship is developing way to fast."

Lindsay folded her hands in her lap and looked down. "Daddy he is nice. I really liked being with him. I miss him and I don't know what to do. I am so angry at his parents for what they did to mom."

"So it is over?" George said hopefully.

"I guess, I don't know."

Lindsay looked over to her husband and put her finger to her lips. George realized that his wife wanted him to drop that line of questioning..

"What do you say we all go out and find a good restaurant and have an early diner?"

"Daddy do you mind if I pass. I am just not hungry I also have to finish unpacking and I have to go to practice and make amends with the coach. And classes start in two days."

George was disappointed he wanted to spend more time with his daughter. He gave it one last shot. "Elizabeth if this Boston University does not work out, You can always come home and go to school."

"No, I want to stay here. I am going to miss you and mom, but this is something I have to do. I will come home for Christmas."

Lindsay walked over to her daughter and gave her a folded piece of paper "Elizabeth this is the phone number of your grand mother in Stars Hollow, I would like it if you did call her. She may be someone to go see if you get lonely."

Elizabeth hugged her mother and then her father. She walked them to the door and kissed them both good bye and closed the door behind them.

Lindsay looked over at George and saw that he had tears in his eyes. She took his arm. "Come on honey lets go home."

They took the elevator to the lobby and walked out into the street. "You know Lindsay, instead of driving all the way back to Hartford lets see if we can change out return tickets and fly out of Boston. I am sure we can turn in our rental at the local Hertz office. That way we will be home tonight."

"You think she is going to be Okay George?"

"I think so. It maybe rough for awhile, but she will be alright, but you know I would really like for her to come home and go to school on the west coast."

"I know George, but she has to spread her wings and fly."

George opened the car door for his wife. After they were both settled in he Turned to Lindsay. "What do you think she is going to do about Mark?"

"I don't know dear. You heard May, She thinks he is a good boy. I know you would like her not to see him again."

"It would make life simpler and then we don't have the Forester's in our life any longer."

"George wait a minute" Lindsay then programmed Logan airport into the GPS. Now lets go find a hot spot for the lap top and change our tickets.

" George I really hope Elizabeth pays May a visit. I am sure May would make sure that Dean or Rory were not around. I also suggest we leave the Mark situation alone. We don't want to drive her into his arms. She is very mad at his parents, she has school and I am sure some other boy will catch her eye."

"I don't know Lindsay. She has always been cautious and choosy about her boyfriends, and this boy Mark; she seem to have really went for. So Lindsay the question is; what do we do if she does decide to continue the relationship.

Keep our fingers crossed honey, hope for the best and deal with it when and if it arises.

**LORELAI AND MARK**

Lorelai was standing by the reception desk when her grandson walked in. He did not look happy. She pointed toward her office and Mark walked in first and flopped down on the couch and just stared at the wall glumly.

"What's up Mark?"

"Well it was round two at the diner. George and my dad got into it."

"With a worried look on her face Lorelia inquired "What happened?"

"I guess Elizabeth's parents went and paid Grandma May a visit. Dad was not happy and a shouting match was developing between dad, Lindsay and George. So grandpa Luke broke it up. My dad I found out later quit."

"Lorelai thought to herself _This is not good_ "Excuse me Mark " she then dialed her daughters cell phone. Rory answered on the third ring. "Rory do you know Dean quit the diner?"

"Yes I know mom. He is home now. I suggest we leave him alone for the time being, also you and I need to have a talk about the diner. By the way is Mark with you?"

Lorelai glanced over at Mark who was staring out a window "Yes, I'll call you later"

"Okay grandson what can I do for you?"

"I want to stay with you for a few more days I do not want to talk to my parents."

Lorelai sighed. "You are going to have to sooner or later."

"I want to make it much later, when they are at work I am going to get my stuff and go back to Bentley"

"Do you think that will solve the problem? Plus what are you going to drive this time?" Lorelai knew that Dean had a knack for making old cars almost new and he had a small collection of pickups that were driven by various members of his family.

"I don't know probably the truck I have been driving lately the old Ford."

"Well you know that truck is not exactly a chick magnet."

"I am only interested in one girl."

"I see. I don't know if you have noticed, but I am fairly sure Elizabeth's family is quite well off and I don't believe she has ridden in very many 25 year old pick up trucks."

Mark looked up and said with passion. "Grandma I don't think she is the sort of girl who really cares."

"So after five days or so you know all of this?"

"I feel like I have known her all my life. Yes I am sure."

Lorelai leaned back in her chair and swiveled it so she could look out the window. "Mark you should realize that you and Elizabeth had an intense few days, and romances like that tend to burn out quickly."

"No grandma. This one is different. I have dated several girls and I can feel it in my heart. Besides what would you want me to do? Be like my mom and dad? How many marriages have their flings broken up before they settled into their relationship.

"Mark I am not sure what you mean by how many marriages their flings have broken up."

Mark stood up angrily. I know that Elizabeth's mother ran from dad because he was having an affair with mom while married to her. So isn't that the reason Mom and my real dad broke up?

Sharply Lorelai retorted. Your mother is married to your real dad now. And the reasons your mother and her first husband broke up had nothing to do with Dean."

"Then why did they break up? You know don't you?"

"Yes I do, but it is not my place to tell you."

"Why? Is it some big horrible secret?"

"No Mark it is not a horrible secret, but it still isn't my place to say anything to you."

Mark started pacing around the room. "Why is everything such a damn mystery?

"Mark go talk to your parents By the way have you heard from Elizabeth lately?"

"Yesterday, but she has not returned my calls today."

"Well Mark the whole situation may have gotten to her and it may be to complicated for her to deal with. I know she is a beautiful charming girl, but I would not get my hopes up for the future."

"No grandma; She is not like that. I know we can work it out."

"If you say so. Alright you can stay, pick a place, my house, the diner, or if you want I can give you an empty room here at the inn."

Mark thought about it. He did not want to stay at the diner, and he did not really want to be alone at a room in the inn. "Your house if you don't mind"

"Alright then. I will see you for dinner."

Mark leaned over and kissed Lorelai on the cheek. "Thanks grandma." He then left the office.

Lorelai sat there thinking. _He gave up way to easy_ She stood up and was going to see what Sookie was doing in the kitchen. Then she had a thought and turned and went back to her desk. She flipped the pages in her address book and found the listing she wanted.

**ELIZABETH'S DILEMMA**

Margaret was sipping a coffee when she received a text message informing her that she could return. She returned to the counter and purchased two more coffees and headed back to the dorm. Upon walking in and scanning the room; there was no Elizabeth. Margaret knocked on her bedroom door which was rewarded with "If I told you to go away would you?"

"No I have coffee for you"

Elizabeth sighed. If Margaret was anything she was she had coffee and maybe if she related her dilemma to Margaret it might make more sense, and who knows Margaret may even have an answer. "I didn't think so. Come on in."

Margaret walked in and noticed that Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of her bed. She wordlessly handed her the coffee and then took a seat at the desk. "I like my black, but if you want cream and sugar there is some in the fridge."

"No black is fine. Shit this is hot" And Elizabeth sat the container on the floor.

"Give it a few minutes. So how did it go?"

"I guess good, I got things straightened out with my parents, but my other situation is even more complicated. And I don't know what to do about it."

"So are you going to tell me or keep me wondering why you walk around all mopy?"

"Alright Margaret start off with this. Mark my boyfriend, I guess I can call him my boyfriend and I share the same grandmother and..."

Margret interrupted "So he is your cousin, that is legal in some states."

"Let me finish Margaret. We also share the same father."

Margaret's jaw dropped "umm, Elizabeth you know there are laws against that besides it is icky. You didn't know of course, or I hope you didn't know?"

"No I didn't know, but that isn't really the problem..."

"What do you mean that is not the problem? Oh God don't tell me your pregnant."

Elizabeth looked at Margaret strangely. "What are you thinking. Of course I am not pregnant. I never had sex with Mark. And if I did it would be to soon to tell.. Margaret my natural father is Mark's adopted father. Where does your mind dwell?"

"Come on Elizabeth if I had just told you what you related to me you would have drawn the same conclusion. So your not related by blood. What is the problem?"

"Okay Margaret let finish without interrupting. This is it in a nutshell. My mother and Marks stepfather were married at one time. Marks mother had an affair with my natural father. My mother found out and left. My natural father and Marks mother married."

"So where did Mark come from?

"Well after they had their affair, they broke up. Marks mother got married and had Mark; divorced Marks natural father and then went and married my natural father."

"Huh? Okay, alright, let me see if I have this straight. Both you and Mark have stepfathers. Your mother and Mark's stepfather were once married. And Mark's mother married your natural father after she had Mark."

"Yes"

"So Elizabeth again what is the problem?"

"I hate Marks parents for what they did to my mother."

"That could be a problem, but it is not Mark's fault."

"I know Margaret, but how can we have a relationship if I hate his parents. Then my father got me thinking also. Mark and I met and we just clicked. We spent most of the next five days together. I was never so happy in my life. My father told me that relationships like Mark and I had tend to burn out quickly. So I guess he wants me to be sure and my dad may be right. I guess what I have to decide is to let the relationship go and not see him anymore." It may be best for everyone."

"Do you have any idea how Mark feels? And how do you feel about Mark right now?"

Elizabeth looked dejectedly at the floor. "I miss him Margaret. I want to be with him. I want to always be with him."

"Oh you have it bad girl. I think that is called Love."

"Margaret do you really think I could fall in love with him in five days? Maybe my father is right. I am infatuated. What I need is time away from Mark to assess my feelings and see how I really feel."

"What I think you need to do is call him and stop avoiding him that is not fair to him Elizabeth."

"Your right Margaret. I'll do it now" And Elizabeth glanced at the door.

Margaret rose from her chair and stepped toward the door. "Good luck Elizabeth." and closed the door behind her.

Elizabeth was trembling as she picked up her cellphone. Damn his parents. She thought it was not his fault, but how could she continue knowing and feeling as she did toward Rory and Dean. She found Mark's number and hit send. Two rings "Elizabeth! Where are you? Are you alright?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. And weakly replied. "I am in school and I am okay."

"I finally got the whole story. Do you know the story also?"

"Yes Mark I do. I..I...am very mad at your parents."

"I am also. I am going to drive to school in a day or so. I will see you then."

"Mark,,,,I have been thinking...I think it may be for the best if we don't see each other.

"Elizabeth no, please no Let's meet and talk"

Elizabeth who was quietly sobbing. I can't Mark I can't please understand. She then clicked end. Elizabeth's heart was breaking. Tears were flowing unchecked down her cheeks. She looked at her cellphone nestled in the palm of her hand. She then stood up paused for a second and hurled the phone against the wall where it shattered into several pieces.

Mark was Pleading into his phone No Elizabeth please no. Then he realized that the phone was dead and he was talking to no one. He took his phone and slammed to the sidewalk where it burst spilling it's battery out. He then stomped on it.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

**MAY AND LORELAI**

May was making chicken salad in the kitchen when she heard the knock. She had received a call from Lorelai asking if she would be home and could she drop in. Being on time was not always one of Lorelai's strong points. So when she opened the door and Lorelai was standing there; May was mildly surprised. Wordlessly she led Lorelai to the kitchen and gestured for her to sit.

May poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Lorelai"So why are you here Lorelai?"

Lorelai took a sip of coffee before replying. "May we have a situation and I..."

May interrupted."Are you talking about my granddaughter I found out I had this morning? The one my son knew about for the past five or so days and never felt the need to tell me about."

"Yes that is part of the reason I dropped in.. I know the Sanchez's paid you a visit this morning."

"Yes they did Lorelai. I had a very nice conversation with them. I think it is a shame that I had to find out about a granddaughter, I never knew I had, from them, and not from my son, but then again Dean has disappointed us many times. It was really good to see Lindsay again. I was very close to her. In fact I adored her.'

"That must have been quite a shock learning you had a twenty year old granddaughter. I guess that sort of puts Lindsay back into your family. Is this going to effect your relationship with Rory? I know Rory was not your choice for a daughter in law."

"Lorelai she is my son's wife and the mother of three of my grandchildren. I get along with her just fine. You know she stops by for coffee about once a week and we have dinner with them either at our place or theirs about once a month

"I did know about the dinners, but not about the coffee stops. So I guess you have moved on from the incident.

"No Lorelai in some ways I haven't. I have not forgiven Rory for what she did to Lindsay. Nor have I forgiven Dean. I will never forget the hurt in Lindsay eyes when she found out. She was such a warm trusting soul. When I saw the hurt and despair in her eyes and what they did to her; I did not like my son or Rory very much, but Rory is the mother of my grandchildren and she is a good mother. So we get along.

May we need to be on the same page. Mark is going to come to you asking questions..."

May Interrupted. Lorelai are you here to tell me what to say and do around my grandchildren? When my son adopted Mark he became part of my family. He is just as much a grandchild to me as Marie and Emily. I am going to do what I think is best for him and Elizabeth."

Lorelai in a exasperated tone of voice. "May. I am not saying you don't care for Mark and you would not do your best for your grandchildren. I am just trying to say it would be better if we both agreed on what is said."

"So do I Lorelai, but what if the two sets of parents disagree on what is best for them? I know that Lindsay and George are not keen on Elizabeth's relationship with Mark. They think it is to much to soon."

"Are you going to take sides May?"

"No, not at all why would I pick a side. I will do what I think is best as I told you."

May rose and picked up the coffee pot and poured herself and Lorelai another cup of coffee. "What do you think of the relationship Lorelai?"

"From what I have seen I think it is real. I know that it is a sudden thing, but once in awhile those relationships work out."

"Yes Lorelai, just like Dean and Lindsay. I have never met Elizabeth and I don't know if I will. It is up to her. You have met her Lorelai; what is she like?"

"She is a lovely girl May. Looks like her mother with Deans eyes. They look so much a like it is striking."

"Yes I saw that in the pictures I was shown, but what is she like?"

"May she is charming, I don't know how to say it, she has something about her. I can see why Mark is falling for her."

"Lorelai I will reserve any judgments till I meet her."

"That's fair enough May. Mark is going to come by sometime soon and he is going to ask you about Rory and Dean's affair. He is going to ask you why it happened."

"How do you know he is going to come by?"

"He was questioning me about his parents and then when he did not get the answers he wanted and he gave up way to easy."

"Lorelai that is a question best answered by Dean and Rory. I am sorry Lorelai every time I think of the day she came over and told me. It still bothers me a lot. She was such an innocent trusting soul. I hope she never lost that."

"May if it makes you feel better I was not to happy with Rory either. I don't think I have ever been so disappointed in her."

"But Lorelai; you condoned it. You let Dean come to your house. You see this is one of the things I have disliked about you. Your seemingly callous reactions to others feelings."

"May if I do. I don't mean it, but I can see why you would say that. In retrospect I should have spoken out a lot more strongly about their affair."

" At least you understand now."

"May, I think Mark is going to ask you questions about why his mother broke up with his natural father."

"Lorelai what happened in that situation is nothing sordid that I know of and I really do not know all the details. Just what Rory has told me in bits and pieces. I would tell him to again talk to his parents."

"May I believe we are actually thinking alike."

"True Lorelai. I want what is best for my grandchildren and as I told you Mark is one of them. One more thing Lorelai. I will call you and let you know if Elizabeth visits, but you have to promise me that you will keep it to yourself."

"I can do that." Lorelai smiled "I have to confess to something May."

"May looked up surprised. "What is it?"

"I am glad you won the hockey argument."

May smiled. "Thanks Lorelai"

"I have to get gong May" Both woman walked to the door. May rested her hand on Lorelai's shoulder before she could leave. "Loreali maybe we can go to a game sometime soon."

"I'd like that May."

**MAY AND MARK**

About an hour later May heard another knock on her door. She arrived at the door and saw that she had guessed correctly. Mark was standing at her door looking off into space. When she opened the door it startled Mark a bit, but he quickly recovered and gave her a hug and a kiss.. "Hi Grandma."

"Come on in Mark I have some chicken salad and iced tea if you would like some."

Mark did not know what she did to her chicken salad, but it was the best he ever eaten, even Sookie's but he did not advertise that fact. "I'd love some grandma" Mark then took his chair, reversed it, and sat down.

"Please sit properly Mark."

Mark looked up and wondered how did she know how he sat. She did not even look at him. "How do you know how I am sitting grandma?"

"Grandma trade secret. So now return the chair to its proper position." Not bothering to tell him about the tables reflection in her stainless steel splash back.

Mark did as he was told and May sat the sandwich and drink in front of him. With out a word Mark dug into the sandwich. May figured she would let start the conversation so she sat quietly sipping her tea. Her husband picked a fine day to go fishing. He's not going to believe the drama he missed.

Mark finished his sandwich and leaned back in his chair. "Grandma I would like to ask you some questions. Nobody wants to tell me anything."

"Go ahead I'll answer if I can."

"Grandma this is what I know. I met this girl Elizabeth and I really like her and then I find out that my dad is her father. I am confused. "What is she to me?"

"Mark she is anything you would want her to be. As you know now Your dad was married to Elizabeth's mother at one time. Your dad is Elizabeth's biological father, but he is not yours. There is no blood relation between the two of you. So she can be your girlfriend."

"Why did my mom and dad have an affair while my dad was married to Lindsay?"

"Mark I wish I knew. Things sometimes have a way of working out. If they didn't you would not be my grandson, but as to why. I think you need to ask them."

"But they were dating before my dads marriage to Lindsay."

"Yes I guess you could say they were each others first loves. They went out for over two years. But broke up."

"Do you know why they broke up?"

"Yes I do"

Mark gazed at his grandmother. You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Mark I know what my son told me. I was not there. You need to ask your parents that question."

"Mark stood up and loudly said "Crap, why won't anyone talk to me?"

May looked at him silently till he said "Sorry grandma for raising my voice and cursing."

"Thank you Mark. I know this is hard on you, but let me ask you a question. How do you feel about Elizabeth?"

"I like her a lot. I mean I really like her, She is amazing I have never felt this way about any girl before."

"Are you sure Mark? You have only known her for a few days."

"Yes. I liked her from the first moment I met her and the more I am around her the more I like her. I think I may love her."

May looked at Mark intently. He was not a flighty boy Rory and Dean did a good job raising him. I believe you Mark."

"It was like a black cloud passed over Mark's face. "But grandma; she does not want to talk to me anymore."

"Mark you have to remember she is confused herself. She has been deeply hurt by both her mom and your dad. Give her some time."

"Are you going to see her?"

"Mark that is entirely her choice. Her mother said she was going to give her my number. I would really like to see her."

"Would you tell me if she was coming for a visit?"

"May sighed. Mark you have me in a bad position. What if she asked me to keep her visit quiet?"

Mark nodded. "I see what you mean I am sorry I asked that question."

"It's okay it was a normal question to ask."

"I have one more question grandma."

"Okay Mark."

"What happened between my natural father and my mom. Did her and dad have another affair?"

"No I don't know what happened, but there was no affair. You were living in California."

"You know something don't you? Come on grandma."

"Mark you need to talk to your parents. The only things I know about that situation is the little your mother has told me, but there was nothing sordid about it."

Mark looked dejectedly at the floor. "Grandma I really need to know some of these things."

"Have you tried talking to your parents at all."

"No, I am mad at them. I feel like they lied to me all my life."

"They didn't Mark. I think they have been good parents to you. You know people make mistakes."

"Yes I do. But I think their mistake is horrible What they did is affecting peoples lives years later."

"Mark both your mother and father are good people. Yes they made a mistake give them a chance. I suggest you go talk to them."

"Mark walked to the door. Grandma thanks for lunch and the talk. He reached down and kissed her on the cheek and left.

May watched Mark walk away and reached for the telephone.

**LORELAI'S HOUSE**

Lorelai was home preparing a meal for her and Luke. She still was not a great cook, but she found if she read the directions it usually worked. Big family dinners Luke was the chef. She needed to talk to Rory about Dean. She needed to get Dean back to work. Lorelai reached for the phone and dialed the familiar number, "Hello"

"Rory it's your mom can you come over"

"Yes I will be there in five minutes."

Unlike her mother Rory was always prompt and on time and five minutes later she walked through the door. Lorelai poured her a cup of coffee and the two woman sat at the table. "Rory we need to get Dean back to work.

"Mom I think he has quit for real this time."

Lorelai pleaded "Come on Rory he has said that before and do what ever you do that makes him come back, and I really don't want to know what it is you do"

"Mom It is for real this time and I support him."

Lorelai looked up shocked "What do you mean you support him?"

Rory was apprehensive she did not like confronting her mother. A disagreement yes, but this was different. Their lives were going to change. She knew that Luke liked things to stay the same. Rory took a deep breath. "Mom, Dean wants to go back in business for himself and with a trembling voice I..I..I..support him."

Lorelai looked at her daughter as if she grew a third eye. Shocked Lorelai stood. "What do you mean you support him? Luke is getting older. In another year or two he was going to give the diner to Dean. Luke needs his help. He trusts Dean."

Rory looked up at her mother. "Mom he hates the diner. I think he has put his wishes aside long enough." Rory twirled her teaspoon in her hand. "He needs to go on his own."

Lorelai sat back down. Look Rory I know Luke and Dean had an argument, but they have had those before. What makes this one different?"

Rory took a sip of her coffee. "It was something George Sanchez said. He accused Dean of trying to extort money from him." He called him a mere counterman in a diner."

"That was rude of him, but in a few years he can call him a diner owner."

"No mom. Dean has been wanting to do this for a long time. He had a successful contracting business when we married. He wants to go back to it. Mom he needs to go back to it."

"Rory I know that Dean and Luke are like oil and water, but Luke respects him and he has told me on several occasions that Dean was the best worker he has ever had."

"You know mom, maybe he should have told Dean that a time or two. Accept it mom he is done."

The telephone rang and Lorelai walked across the kitchen to answer it. "Oh hi May... I understand ….Thank you I appreciate your help...Bye"

Rory looked at her mother quizzically. "You and May being chatty?"

"Rory she just called to let me know that Mark had stopped by."

"Why would she do that. He goes there all the time."

" Look Rory with all that is happening I thought it would be a good idea to see how she feels about things . By the way I didn't know you stopped by weekly for coffee."

"I didn't think it was a big deal mom, can we get back to Dean and the diner?"

"You know she doesn't really like you."

"Yes mom I know that. But is she going to like me more if I ignore her? I am married to her son, and we both want what is best for him. Also she is a good grandmother to my children. May accepted Mark as her own grandchild. So as much as I disagree with her. I feel as I should show her some respect."

Lorelai sat quietly for a few moments lost in thought. "You're right Rory. You are doing the right thing. Okay, back to the diner. You do realize the position you and Dean are putting us in?"

"Mom there is no position. Sell the diner or hire some one else."

"Your kidding me Rory; sell the diner. The next thing you're going to tell me is that you don't want the inn."

Rory shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Mom, actually I don't. I am an editor and I like what I do. Most likely I would offer to sell my share to Sookie or her family if she was deceased.

"Rory I can't believe..." Just then the door slammed and Mark walked into the room.

Both woman turned to face the new arrival. "Mom I need answers to my questions. All I am getting is a run around and now Elizabeth is not talking to me."

"Rory I am going to do some wash; we can finish our conversation later."

"You don't have to leave mom. Mark get your self a cup of coffee and take a seat."

"Mom before I talk to Mark you really should take out of the oven what ever you are cooking."

Lorelai jumped up mumbling "crap I forgot I was cooking." She looked at her meatloaf, then looked back at Rory. I can scrape off the burnt parts and with lots of ketchup it should be fine."

Rory shook her head. Her mother, bless her, was always going to be a klutz in the kitchen. Good thing she married a man who could cook. Rory turned her attention to Mark. "Okay ask away."

Very bluntly mark asked "Why did you and dad have the affair while he was married to Elizabeth''s mother?"

Lorelai gasped; she did not expect such a sharp question to be directed at her daughter. "Mark is that really any of your business?'

"Yes grandma it is. It is affecting my life. I need to understand what happened."

"Mom it is a fair question. Mark there are a lot of stock answers I can give you; such as we were in love, or we were lonely, but the true answer is I really don't know."

"Come on Mom you're going to tell me you had no idea why you jumped in bed with a married man?"

Rory winced she was not expecting the harsh comeback from her son. She realized that he thought the love of his life was leaving him and that she was the cause of it. "Mark we both knew it was wrong. I don't know. I don't know. We were young and I guess weak. You know we were both younger than you when it happened."

"Were you in love with dad when the affair happened."

"Mark we were each others first loves. We went out for over two years and broke up. I had another boyfriend and he married Lindsay. Yes I thought I was in love with him, Mark I don't know. It just happened Mark. It was not planned. Your dad and I have regretted it all our lives, but we can not make it go away."

Mark threw his hands in the air and loudly replied "You can not tell me why you slept with a married man."

Lorelai sharply said "Mark you watch the tone of your voice and you will not speak to your mother like that in my house. Do you understand?"

"Yes grandma I do. Sorry."

Rory waited till she had Mark's attention. "Mark the best answer I can give you is that we were young, thought we were in love, and stupid. I don't know what else to tell you."

Mark shook his head. So were you and dad having an affair also when you left my real father?"

Lorelai again sharply rebuked Mark. You are with your real father now. The man who I guess you would call your biological father is not your father in any sense of the word the way I would interrupt it."

Rory wished her husband was with her, Mark I will tell you what happened. There was no affair in fact you father and I had no contact at the time of my leaving my first husband. The reason I left was unimaginable cruelty."

Mark asked with concern. "Mom you mean he hit you?"

"No, he never laid a hand on me. In fact I lived in great comfort and could more or less have anything I wanted.'

Mark Puzzled. I don't understand. You talking in circles.

"Mark" Lorelai said sharply again.

Rory waved her hand "Let me finish mom" I was the same thing to him as a car, a boat, a suit or even a fancy tie. I was a possession. I was something to be trotted out on the right occasion to look pretty and to make scintillating conversation. Other than that he had no interest in me. When not being used I was supposed to go someplace and be quiet and stay out of his way. I had you. As a baby you held no interest to him. Yes he gave you great toys. And he never raised his voice to you or abused you. But I was damned if I was going to let you grow up and be like him. I had enough and I left. Before you ask Mark; he did send child support. Now when I started up my relationship with your father again and we decided to get married. Your dad asked me if he could adopt you. I needed permission so I called and asked. His answer was sure. Send the papers. I'll sign them. That was the last time I spoke to him. He has never made any attempt to find out how you are or anything. And the reason he sent child support was that my leaving embarrassed him, and he did not want to be further embarrassed by accusations of non support."

Mark softly said. So he did not want me. It's like dad he did not want Elizabeth."

Rory stood up and reached across the table and grabbed Mark by the chin forcing him to look at her. "Mark listen to me. Your father did not know about Elizabeth. I am sure if he did, he would have wanted to be part of her life. Elizabeth's mother chose otherwise, and to be honest if faced with the same situation; I probably would have made the same choice." Rory released Mark. Emotionally spent she sat down.

The room was quiet. The three of them lost in their own thoughts. Rory finally broke the silence. "Mark how do you plan on getting to school?"

"I have some money saved up. I was going to buy something cheap."

"Don't be ridiculous Mark. Go ask your father. He will give you something to drive."

Mark replied. "I don't know if I can. I am so mad at him."

Rory looked at her son. "I know you have had a rough time." She hesitated. "Grow up Mark" Rory looked at her mom. "I am going home."

Lorelai walked her daughter to the door she gave Rory a hug. "Are you Okay?"

"Yes I am alright. I take it he is staying here tonight?"

"Yes he is. Call me later."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

**DEAN AND MARK**

Mark was walking the mile and a half from his grandmother's house to his house. He declined a ride from his grandmother. Mark was not quite sure what to say when he arrived home. He knew he wanted to go to Boston. Elizabeth was there. He was sure if he could just talk to her everything would be alright. Mark knew Elizabeth was experiencing similar emotions as he was. They both needed to work through them together. The few days they spent together were some of the most amazing days of his life to this point.

Mark walked up the long driveway to his house and noticed that his mothers Jeep Cherokee were gone, so she had left for work. His fathers GMC Yukon was still there as were the two pickups the family used. Mark wondered how his grandfather was doing at the diner with his father there.

Dean walked out of the tool shed and spied his son standing in the drive way. He walked over to him and quietly said "Good morning Mark."

Mark looked down "Good morning."

"Mark I heard you were a little rough on your mother yesterday."

"I did not think I was. I just wanted answers and no one will give me a straight answer."

"From what I heard Mark, your mother gave you straight answers."

"She did in regards to why she left my natural father, and even that did not make sense to me. I think I understood why she left, but if she was being treated to a life of luxury why did she leave?"

"Mark I kind of hoped you understood that money is not the answer to happiness. Your mother was desperately unhappy and I think she told you why. Believe what she told you. Don't keep asking her questions about it. Why make her relive a very unhappy time in her life?"

"Okay I understand, or I think I do, but what about the affair when you were married to Elizabeth's mother?"

Exasperated Dean asked. "What answer do you want to hear? Do you think there was some master plan? That we set out to hurt Lindsay or we even planned on what happened? Just tell me what do you want to hear?

"Just the truth Dad,"

"Mark the truth or what you want the truth to be? What do you want the answer to be?"

"Crap dad. This is exactly what I mean. I can not get a straight answer."

"Mark there is no straight answer. It happened. Maybe if your mother and I went to some sort of psychologist and he poked and prodded we could find the exact reason we did what we did. My take on what happened is that we were both unhappy and we used to have strong feelings for each other and it happened. That is all I can tell you. Your mother and I as much as we regret what happened have tried to put it behind us and go on with our lives.

"Yeah that's fine. You and Mom are at peace, what about Elizabeth and her mother?"

"I am sure Lindsay is over it. She may still be mad about it, but it is not something she dwells on."

"How do you know?"

"Look Mark I may not be to crazy about the guy, but it is obvious Lindsay loves her husband very much. Elizabeth is a smart, polite, charming girl. That is a product of good upbringing. Her father loves her very much. She comes from a good loving family. So yes I'd say Lindsay is over it. Nothing would have ever happened if Elizabeth did not stop at Stars Hollow.

"So now it is Elizabeth's fault that everything is such a mess?"

"Mark no. Look I am not going to convince you of anything. This is something you're going to have to figure out on your own."

"So you still won't tell me?"

"Mark again no. I don't know what to tell you; besides your mother and I regret what happened and this conversation just ended. If you want to hate me go ahead, but you will be respectful toward your mother.

Mark stood quietly in thought. "So dad, you're telling me to grow up?"

"Something like that. Okay when are you leaving for school?"

"How come you're home? Did you really quit?"

"Yes I did Mark. That is why I am in the shed. I am gathering together all my tools so I can go back in business as a contractor."

"Aren't you leaving grandpa in the lurch?"

"Yes Mark I probably am. I don't feel great about what I have done, but it is long overdue. I am going to need a pickup more than my GMC Yukon; so why don't you take that to school?"

"Thanks can I use it now?"

Dean reached into his pocket and flipped Mark the keys. "Take care if it."

"Mark looked at his father. "Can you be very mad at someone and love them at the same time?"

Dean smiled when he looked at his son. "I think that happens a lot in life."

Thank you dad. Mark climbed into the truck and slowly drove away.

THE DINER

As much as Mark wanted to go see Elizabeth; family came first. He found a spot in front of the diner and walked in. The diner was busy and he could see his grandfather struggling to keep up. His grandmother was also helping. Mark silently walked into the kitchen and put on an apron He noticed the dishes piling up at the deep sink and promptly went to work cleaning dishes.

When the rush died down Lorelai walked over to Mark. "Thank you, but what are you doing here?"

"You welcome. I heard that dad quit and was not coming back and I figured you could use a hand."

"And Mark how long do you expect to work here?"

"Till you can find someone to take my dad's place."

"No Mark. We will figure something out. You need to get ready for school."

"Look grandma I have a few days before I have to be in Boston I can help till then."

"I thought you were all hot to trot to get to Boston and see Elizabeth?"

"I am grandma, but she isn't going anywhere and you really need the help."

"Thanks again" and Lorelai turned and left the kitchen for Luke's old upstairs apartment. She picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar Hartford number."

After three rings "Rory Forester, may I help you?

"I just wanted to let you know that your son is working at the diner."

"Mother why are you telling me this?"

"I think he feels bad the way his dad quit leaving us short handed."

Rory sighed. "Mom, Dean is not going back. Please don't try the guilt trip on me. Look If I have to I will work weekends at the diner, but I think Dean put aside his own wishes long enough."

"Rory did I say anything?"

"Mom, you didn't but every now and then a little Emily seeps through. If he wants to work for a few days fine, but when school time comes away he goes."

"Rory I just want to tell you how proud I was of Mark to come in and help with out being asked."

Rory laughed. "Yes mom and to make me feel guilty. Alright I have to get back to work, I'll see you tonight."

Lorelai left the tiny apartment and walked back to the kitchen. Mark was taking a break drinking a soda "Hey kiddo has your grandfather said anything to you yet?

"Yes, he appreciated me helping out."

"How long do you plan on helping out?"

"As long as needed."

"Mark can I safely assume you will be spending the night with us again?"

Mark shook his head, Grandma I love my parents, but I just don't want to be around them right now. I can help but feel they are keeping something from me."

"I don't think so Mark, but you're going to have to figure that out for yourself. By the way when it is time to leave for school you're going, and I have a question. I would think you would be going to Boston as soon as you could to see Elizabeth?"

"I am. I need to find out why she is not talking to me."

"Mark she is confused and hurt. I think she needs time to figure things out for herself. If I were you I wouldn't push her."

Lorelai left the kitchen and joined her husband behind the counter. "That was nice of Mark to come in and help."

Luke glanced over to his wife." Yes I really appreciate that he did that. I still can't believe that Dean just walked out of here. I was just trying to defuse a situation. Do you think if I talked to him it would help?"

"I don't think so dear. Rory is on his side. She fully supports what he is doing."

"Don't they understand that I was going to give them an established successful business?"

"They don't want it, and believe it or not Rory told me she did not want the inn either."

"They are both nuts" Luke started pacing. "I have an idea."

"And what is that?"

"I am going to call Lane. Her kids are older or gone. I don't want Mark here under these circumstances. I am in no mood to listen to Rory and Dean about trying to keep him from school."

Lorelai put down the glass she was wiping. "Do you really think they would do that?"

"Actually no, but the kid doesn't need to be here. I am going to talk to him as soon as I call Lane."

Thirty minutes later Luke joined Mark in the kitchen. "Hey kid you're doing a great job, want to buy a diner?"

Mark laughed, "With what my good looks?"

"Let me ask you a serious question."

"Okay"

"Have you ever seen yourself running this business?"

Mark looked at his grandfather with a confused look. "Not really. I have not thought that far ahead. I have not settled on a major yet, but to be honest; running a business is not something I had in mind."

"I can understand that. Mark I hired a replacement for your father and she is going to start tomorrow. So you can take off for school anytime you want."

"Are you sure? Don't you need to break her in?"

"No she has worked here before. Lane, your mother's friend." So after lunch scram and I am sure I can take it from there and I will see you at dinner tonight."

"Okay will do." Mark was secretly glad he would not be stuck in the kitchen for the next several days. He was leaving for Boston and school in the morning.

**BOSTON**

Mark drove into his yard. At dinner last night his grandfather gave him a hundred dollar bill for helping. He knew it was too much, but every little bit helped. His father was putting ladder racks on the Ford pick up so he stopped to help. "Dad I am going to pack and leave for Boston."

"I see. You have two choices. Go via Hartford or wait till your mother comes home. I don't want you going with out saying goodbye to her."

"Dad, I was planning on stopping in Hartford."

"Good, I'll call and let your mother know to expect you."

Mark nodded and went into the house to pack for his trip. He was going to be a few days early, but no one minded that. After he finished loading the Yukon he said goodbye to his sisters who followed him out of the house. He found his father standing by the Yukon "I am going to leave now and I should be back in a few weeks for a visit."

Dean shook his son's hand. "Drive safe Mark, be careful and good luck."

"I will" and gave his father a half hug before jumping in the Yukon and driving away.

An hour later Mark arrived at his mother's office building and parked in visitors spot. Mark took the elevator to the third floor where his mothers office was. The receptionist was a cute girl about his age. He had considered asking her out a few times, but figured it may be a little sticky to be dating some one who worked with his mother. Which made him laugh? Compared to the situation he now was in; it would have been a very simple situation.

The receptionist looked up at Mark. "Hi Mark what brings you here?"

"Hi Robin; I am here to say good bye to my mother. I am leaving for school."

"Gee Mark school is only two hours away."

"I know Robin, but that is the way they want it."

Robin smiled "Actually I think it is kind of cute." Robin picked up the phone; "Rory your son is here, okay...will do"

"Go on in Mark"

His mother's office was large with a large desk positioned in front of a window that gave the occupant a view of the parking lot and the golf course behind it. Pictures of various family members were hung on the wall. To the right there was a door leading to a private bath and a wet bar by the door. This was set off by the light pastel colors of the walls. His mother looked up from the computer. "Hello Mark."

"Mark felt a vague sense of unease. He was mad at his mother and she knew it. Hi mom, I just wanted to stop by and say hi before I left for school."

"I am glad you did. Did you say good bye to May?"

Mark had stopped on his way out of town. He chatted with his grandmother for about fifteen minutes and actually was sort of surprised she did not bring up Elizabeth. "Yes mom, I did on way over here."

"Look Mark I am sorry that we have some still unresolved issues, but you know I love you and want you to do well. By the way that was a very nice thing you did yesterday helping out your grandfather."

"I just sort of felt guilty. You know with dad walking out like he did."

"Yes your dad probably could have handled it better, but on the other hand this was a long time coming. That was just the episode that set it off. Your dad and grandfather will sort it out."

"Mom I apologize for being rude yesterday."

"Accepted Mark. I can understand why you're upset. Elizabeth is a wonderful girl. If she feels the same way about you; things will work out. Just because she might push you aside; that does not mean she does not care. Be patient if it is right it will work out."

"Mom do you think I should date if she does not want to talk to me?"

"That is entirely up to you. Only you can make that decision."

"What would you think if I asked Robin out?"

"My receptionist? If you were truly interested in her sure, but you're not so please don't."

"Why not mom, couldn't we just go out and have fun?"

"Mark don't. She deserves better than to have a guy dating her who is hung up on another girl and you know that."

"I do"

Rory walked from behind her desk and took her son in a tight hug. Be safe Mark and call me when you get there."

"I will mom. I love you."

"I love you too son. Now go."

Rory watched her son walk out of her office. She sat at her desk and dabbed her eyes with a tissue. No matter how old he got she still got weepy when he left.

Mark closed the office door behind himself. "Robin I will see you next time around."

"Robin waved. "Take care Mark." As he walked out of the office she wondered what kind of boyfriend he would be.

Two hours later Mark reclaimed his dorm room at Bentley. His room mate still had not arrived so he unloaded the Yukon by himself. Mark glanced at the clock. Five twenty PM. He figured he would drive over to Boston University Dorms and figure out which one Elizabeth was in. Mark drove to the campus and after a few questions he was able to find out where the dorm was that housed the woman's basketball team. He parked in the dorm parking lot and walked to the front door. Mark noticed that he had to show identification to gain entrance. He did not want the ignoble experience of being told that Elizabeth did not want to see him by some rent a cop at the desk. Mark waited till he saw a large group of students getting ready to enter the dorm. He took out his Bentley student ID and fell in with the group. As the group approached the desk he turned to the student next to him and asked him where there was a good place to get a beer. The student turned and rattled of a few places and the group all held up their student ID's and strolled into the dorm. The inattentive front desk security just assumed he was one of the group. Once in he thanked the student he was talking to and walked to a directory and found the room for Elizabeth Sanchez.

Mark took the elevator the her floor and then walked to her room. He was gambling that she was in. Mark knocked and waited. A tall redhead answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes please is Elizabeth Sanchez in?"

"One minute" Margaret then went to Elizabeth's room and knocked. Hey Liz you have a visitor."

"Margaret the name is Elizabeth. Who is it?"

"I am not sure, but I think it is the guy you showed me in the picture."

Elizabeth froze. She did not know what to do. She did know that she was in no way ready to face Mark. Her Mark she thought, the one, till all the crap happened. She needed time to sort out all her mixing emotions. Elizabeth realized that Mark was blameless. That was the only reason she decided to talk instead of hiding in her room.

Mark watched her walk out of her room. His heart leaped into his throat. She was dressed in shorts and a ratty sweatshirt. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Elizabeth stopped in front of him. It took all the will power he had not to take her in his arms and kiss her.

Elizabeth looked at Mark as she walked up to him. He was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt from the Log Cabin Pub. His sunglasses were hooked on his tee shirt. Elizabeth's first impulse was to take him in her arms and kiss him.

"What are you doing here Mark?"

Mark looked over and noticed that Margaret was still in the room. "Can we talk in private?'

Elizabeth noticed Margaret. She needed Margaret to stay in the room. She did not know if she could resist Mark if alone with him. "It's okay Mark she can stay."

"Elizabeth why won't you talk to me?"

"I need time to think Mark."

"Think about what we both know our parents screwed up."

"No Mark your dad screwed up. My parents did not screw up."

"Well your mom could have stuck around and let my dad know he was going to be a father."

"Why should she after the way he broke her heart."

"Elizabeth I agree what my parents did was wrong, very wrong. I am barely speaking to them.

"Mark listen to me. I don't know if I can overcome what your parents did. I need to think about it."

Mark hesitated. "Elizabeth I am in love with you and together we can figure it out."

When Elizabeth heard "I am in love with you" An electric thrill went through her body. Then reality and rationale kicked in. she needed to think the whole situation out. She felt trapped. She needed some room. So Elizabeth said the one thing she would have never believed she would say. "Mark I do not love you and please leave me alone." Instantly she regretted her words. Before she could take them back Mark spoke.

"I see. I guess I am a jackass. Have a nice life and he walked out the door.

Elizabeth closed the door behind him and sat on the couch next to Margaret. She sat their quietly till Margaret said "I guess that is the end of your summer fling."

Elizabeth turned to Margaret. "You don't understand to you?'

"Understand what? You just broke up with him and sent him packing."

"No Margaret. I have just realized that I am totally and completely in love with him and I just lost him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 14

**REACTIONS**

Mark slowly drove back to his dormitory. Elizabeth had crushed him. What she told him was the last words he ever expected to hear. Mark would have bet his life that she felt about him the same way he felt about her. He had been dumped before, but nothing hit him like this did. Mark realized that he could wallow in self pity or just get on with life. His mind wandered to Robin; his mother's receptionist. They always had a little flirt thing going on. She was a year older than him and as far as he knew she did not have a steady boyfriend. Robin was a cheerful uncomplicated girl at first glance you would think she was a tad on the plain side till she smiled. Her smile transformed her. Mark realized that his mother would know that Robin was his rebound girl and would not be too happy with him. So he pushed Robin out of his mind. Then he thought of Janey the girl in the soda shop. Maybe Elizabeth was right. Maybe she did like him. Janey moved into town during sixth grade. She had played hockey for a few years and he used to see her at the rink and in school. Janey was a college student just like him. She attended the University of Rhode Island in Providence. She is pretty he thought; even though a bit flighty. Maybe what he needed was just a girl to have fun with. Elizabeth was fun and flirty at times, but she was definitely a serious girl.

Mark reached his dorm and saw that his room mate had arrived. Like Mark, Joe Smith was on the hockey team. Joe was proud that he had arguably the most common name in America, but ironically Joe was from Welland Ontario. Joe was a good friend and room mate. Joe's main passion was to find beer which was illegal for one his age in the States. He bitched that since Canada's drinking age was nineteen he should be exempt and be allowed to drink. Mark liked his beer; maybe a bit more than his parents would like, and he readily followed Joe's lead into taverns that would serve them. Fairly or not fairly being a D-1 college athlete did open doors and some tavern owners cast a blind eye toward the ages of the athletes. A night with Joe in some tavern might be just what the doctor ordered.

"So what are you going to do now Liz?"

Elizabeth looked at Margaret annoyed. "The name is Elizabeth. I don't have any idea. I guess get on with life she said softly" Elizabeth turned to Margaret. "I feel so lonely."

"I don't know what to say Elizabeth. I am sorry, I can only suggest find another boyfriend and move on."

Elizabeth snapped at Margaret. "Is that your solution to problems? Go get another boyfriend. Goodnight." Elizabeth walked into her room and flung herself on the messy bed. Quietly she lay there lost in thought. Finally she made a decision and reached for her cell phone to call her father. She was alone and homesick. Her hand swept the nightstand where she usually kept her phone; till she realized that she had smashed it. She put her face in the pillow to muffle her sobs.

Mark awoke. The night with Joe was fun. He did for awhile forget his heartache. Now in the morning the heartache was back plus a pounding headache. There was a fairly quick cure for his hangover, but it was a bit on the brutal side. Mark put on his sweatpants, tee shirt and sneakers. He then shook Joe. "Come on dude. Let's go for a run."

"Kiss my ass Mark."

Mark went and got a glass of cold water and threw it on him. Joe leaped up with a bellow. "You son of a bitch. I am going to kick your ass."

Mark laughed. "Come on Joe we both know that is not going to happen. Get your stuff on and let's go. We will feel better when it is over."

The first three miles were brutal, but the last two miles life returned to normal. The two boys pulled up and leaned on a fence to catch their breath. "Okay Mark, just one more thing and we will be fine for the day."

Mark nodded. "Let's go"

The two runners entered a little dark neighborhood bar. Mark took off his sneaker and produced a twenty. They ordered two beers and sipped them. Joe had explained to Mark last year that he read in a medical book the best way to cure a hangover was to go for a run, something about forcing a lot of oxygen thru your system and then having a beer, but only one beer and if you did it every day you had a problem. Mark laughed, but he tried he tried the remedy and found out it worked.

"Alright Mark; tell me about this Elizabeth chick that seems to have derailed you."

"Nothing to tell Joe, I fell for her and she did not fall for me. Game over."

"That's it? Nothing more?"

"Nope what else is there to tell? I am going to put her in the past and just go on with life."

"What about your old girlfriend? The one who goes to Princeton?"

"No that is over and I don't want to go there."

"Joe shook his bottle it was empty. Mark Let's makes an exception to the rule and have one more beer."

Mark waved to the bartender a middle aged woman who owned the bar. "Two more." "Molsom's please." He then looked a Joe who was making no move to pay for anything. "My turn again?"

"Yeah I did not bring any money."

"So Mark, I guess you are on the market?"

"Yeah I am. I know a couple of girls I may ask out. I have to think about it. So what are you doing for female companionship these days?"

"Same as always Mark. Drink and pine away over Brooke. She is now attending McGill University in Toronto so I will be able to see her, and she can fly down for some of our games."

They finished their second beer. "Alright Joe lets go straighten out our room and hit the rink and do some skating." After leaving the bartender a tip and saying goodbye; the boys walked back to their dorm.

Elizabeth woke. She felt better. Still miserable, but she was glad her cell phone was smashed. Elizabeth knew she wanted to stay at Boston University; for more than one reason. Margaret meant well. She needed to apologize to her. Elizabeth walked out to the common room and spied Margaret reading the Boston Globe.

Margaret glanced up when she entered the room. "Good morning are you in a better mood now?"

Elizabeth sat next to her on the couch. "Yes I am. Look, I need to apologize for snapping at you last night."

"Don't worry about it Liz."

"Elizabeth exasperated. "Elizabeth please, comes on Margaret."

"Look Liz, drop the Margaret and please call me Margie. Elizabeth is just so formal and I am not a formal kind of girl."

"Margaret eh Margie; please I much prefer Elizabeth to Liz. Or if you insist on not calling me Elizabeth you may call me Isabel."

Margaret looked at Elizabeth confused. "Isabel, Is that your middle name?"

"No, it's the Spanish version of Elizabeth. My father's family calls me by that name."

"How do they get Isabel from Elizabeth?"

"Both names have the same meaning. Roughly to be with God. In Spanish your name would be Margarita, like the drink. Roughly it means Pearl or Daisy and your nickname would be Marga. So do you want us to be Isabel and Marga?"

Margaret thought about it for a minute. "Hey that would be neat. We could meet some guys and tell them that is our names."

Elizabeth Puzzled, "Why"

"In case we don't like them. Then they can't bother us later."

"You're nuts. Look, I am going to walk around and find where my classes are. So I will be ready for Monday."

"Sounds good to me Isabel."

Elizabeth shook her head. Her room mate was sort of nuts, but she liked her. Whatever Marga.

**DEAN AND RORY**

Rory parked the car in front of her house. She saw that her husband was home and assumed her two daughters were also. Mark had not called yet and it was starting to worry her. Rory entered the house and walked into the kitchen. Dean was drinking a beer and looked lost in thought. She walked over to her husband and kissed him lightly. Dean startled. "Whoa I am sorry; I have no idea where my mind was."

"Where are the girls?"

"Over at Lucy's house. I told them to be home by dinner."

"Has Mark called yet?"

"No, but I think he smashed his cell phone."

"There are other phones besides cell phones. It is not like him not to call."

"Rory, he is still mad at us. I am sure he will come around. Besides if something happened; we would have heard about it."

Rory walked to the fridge and took a beer and sat down with a sigh. "Honey how is it going with you back in business?"

"I am starting to pick up some work. I have to install a new electrical service box for the Fitzgerald's tomorrow, and I think I picked up a house to under construction to wire. I need to renew my Electrical contractor's license. Then some light carpentry at my mother's house."

"You're not going to charge her; are you?"

"No, but you know how she is. She will now think we are going to starve to death since I quit my job."

"Honey your mother is opinionated and can be difficult, but she is a very nice person once you get to know her."

"Rory you know she is not crazy about you."

"She likes me more than she will admit Dean. I should have added stubborn when I was describing her."

"They sat in silence for a few moments both lost in their own thoughts. "Honey, you know you're eventually going to have to talk to Luke."

"Dean sighed. "Must I? I was kind of hoping he would fade into the distance. I know, I know. You're right. You are still on my side aren't you?"

"Yes I am. My mother did call and try to put a bit of a guilt trip on me. I did tell her that you are definitely not going back."

"I can't Rory. I never thought I would get involved in it as much as I did. Rory, this may sound bad, but I will not help at all. That is how I got sucked in the first time."

Rory was about to say that was selfish, but decided to hold her tongue. She knew he would, but the best way to handle her husband at times was to not say anything. "So what about dinner next Sunday? Are you saying we should cancel?"

"No. you and the girls can go. I can use the time to get some things done around here"

Rory shook her head again she held her tongue. He was going even if he did not realize it yet. The screen door burst open and her two daughters arrived home."

"Hi mom, dad. We're hungry"

Rory sighed she did not feel like cooking. "Have you two done your homework?"

"Yes we did it a Lucy's"

"Good let me see the work."

The younger girl, Marie said "Sure" and took the work out of her bag and handed it to her mother.

Emily hesitated. "I still have a few more things to do."

Rory knew exactly what happened. Marie did her homework while Lucy and Emily probably had long conversations about boys and clothes Rory had considered sending both girls to Chilton, but neither girl had any ambition to go. They would rather stay and go to school with their friends. Rory thought back to when she was in school in Stars Hollow. She really only had one friend; Lane, but unlike her; the girls were very outgoing. And loved sports. "Okay how does a pizza sound for dinner?"

After an enthusiastic chorus of yes's "Okay, good. I'll call the order in and pick up the pizza."

"Rory, I'll get it. That will give you a chance to check Emily's homework."

"Thanks dear" After she called the order in Rory walked her husband to the door and gave him a tight hug. "I love you and you are a good husband."

Dean smiled and kissed her. You're a great wife. I'll be back soon and how would you like a bottle of wine to go with the pizza?"

Rory smiled and felt tingly inside she knew where this was headed. "I'd love some wine."

As soon as Dean left Rory called for her daughters. "Alright you two let's see what you have done in school today." At one time Rory considered home schooling her daughters, but decided against it… Rory was a very active participant in her daughter's education. She realized that they were not mini Rory's with an ambition of going to Harvard. Their personalities were more like her mothers; friendly and outgoing. And of course they played sports. Dean's love of ice hockey filtered down to her daughters. They both played on boys teams till they were older and then Rory put her foot down. The girls never complained but Rory could not stand it when one of them got mowed down by a bigger faster boy. So Dean found a girl hockey travel team in Hartford and that took care of weekends during the hockey season.

Dean stopped at the liquor store. He walked in and found the bottle of red wine he wanted Dean approached the counter to pay went to pay . The owner was behind the counter. "So you quit Luke's?"

"Yes I did Joe"

Joe looked at Dean for a moment. "How come?"

Exasperated Dean replied. "It was time to move on Joe"

"But you gave him no notice."

"Joe, leave it alone. It is none of your business."

Rebuked Joe shook his head and gave Dean his change with out any further conversation.

Dean walked into the Pizza parlor "Mario is the pie ready yet?"

"Five minutes Dean. Hey is it true you quit the diner?"

"Yes Mario it is true. Why do you ask?"

"People are talking and saying you are ungrateful among other things."

"Mario by people you mean Miss. Patty and Babette?"

"Yeah Dean and their sycophants."

Dean shook his head. "Mario I wish people would mind there own business in this town. I have never seen anything like this."

"You're an outsider Dean You moved here while in high school."

"Mario, I have been here for over twenty years. Don't you think they would get over it?"

"No Dean. You married their princess and you're not a prince."

"So Mario where do you stand?"

"I need two ceiling fans installed and you were the best electrician around when you used to be in business. So when can you come over?

Dean smiled. "Thanks Mario. How about Thursday?"

While driving home Dean decided not to tell his wife about the town gossip. He had a nice night planned; so why ruin it.

Rory was lying very contently in her husband arms. She could hear his regular breathing. The phone rang and she glanced at the clock. Eleven PM. Rory reached for the phone; wondering who would call so late. "Hello"

Mark slurred. "Hi there I'm at school, just wanted to let you know.

Rory was shocked. Her son was dead drunk. "Where are you now?"

"In my dorm, Why?"

"Go to bed Mark. I will talk to you in the morning."

"Yeah yeah mom. I'm all grown up I will go to bed when I want. Goodbye mom."

Rory held the silent receiver in her hand. She knew there was friction between her a son, but she thought that after his visit to her office that he was getting over it. Obviously he wasn't.

Dean woke. "I thought I heard the phone ring. Who was it?"

"Mark, he called to tell me his was at school."

"Good I am glad he called." Dean kissed her on the cheek and tasted the salty tears.

"You're crying what did he say?"

Rory sat up in the bed. "He is drunk Dean, and I do not mean tipsy. He is totally drunk."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N WARNING: THERE IS VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**DEAN**

Dean's entry back into self employment went better than he anticipated. People remembered that he was efficient and his prices reasonable. Well at least most people did. There still was that segment of Stars Hollow who did not like him, and actually never did. He had just arrived at the Lowe's in New London to pick up parts he needed to replace an electrical service panel. Right now it seemed like everyone was mad at him for one reason or another. Rory was mad because he missed the scheduled dinner with her mother and Luke. Lorelai and Luke were mad at him for quitting the diner. Mark and Elizabeth were mad at him for his and Rory's misdeed years ago. At least his two daughters were not mad at him. They just ignored him more interested in boys and clothes.

Mark worried him. The few times Mark did call he had been drinking. Also he was underage. Dean knew his son drank but it was mostly a beer here and there and Dean knew Luke gave Mark are beer every now and then and so did he. But he had never known him to drink more than one or two. Dean was thinking about driving up to Boston and having a talk with his son. The drinking was killing Rory. She was blaming herself. The thought that Mark's biological father was somewhat of an alcoholic ran through his mind. Some people said alcoholism could be hereditary. That worried him.

Dean was lucky he found a parking space near the front entrance. He retrieved his shopping list and entered the store where he promptly ran into Lorelai They looked at each other for a moment. Finally Dean broke the ice "Good morning Lorelai."

"Good Morning Dean. How are you? We missed you at dinner last Sunday."

"I know. I had things I had to get done."

"Are you so busy you can not spare a couple of hours to have dinner with your family?"

Dean always hated it when Lorelai tried to take the moral position over him. "Yeah I was that busy."

Lorelai looked at her son in law intently. "You know you're going to have to talk to Luke eventually."

"I don't see why I have to."

"Come on Dean He is part of your family."

"No Lorelai he is part of your family. He is not part of mine. To me he is my wife's mother's second husband."

Shocked Lorelai replied "I thought we were a much closer family than that?"

Coldly Dean replied. "Look Lorelai, he has never liked me since I was just sixteen years old. We tolerate each other on account of Rory. Besides if he wants to talk to me he knows where I live.

Lorelai looked into Dean's cold blue green eyes. "So you are going to divide the family and make Rory take sides."

"I'm not dividing anything Lorelai."

"So what are you going to do if we come over for dinner? Hide in the basement?"

"Lorelai we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Please just leave things alone."

"So you're going to keep me from my daughter?"

"What? Lorelai I think you are getting way to dramatic. Rory can see you anytime she wants."

"But I can't come over and visit her."

"Lorelai I did not say that. Come over anytime you want."

"But I can't bring my husband with me."

"I did not say that Lorelai."

"So Luke and I can come over anytime we want?"

"Yes I said that."

"Good we'll be over for dinner this Sunday. Bye Dean."

Dean stood there shaking his head. Loreali had manipulated him again.

**RORY AND DEAN**

Dean had a good day if you did not count his encounter with Lorelai. He saw that his wife was home and wondered what was for dinner. At the thought of dinner dean inwardly groaned. They would be having guests on Sunday.

His wife was sitting on the couch reading a magazine and he walked over to her and kissed her knocking her glasses askew. "Dean behave. Would you like a beer?"

"If you join me; and I have some news for you."

"Come on tell me in the kitchen."

Rory took two beers from the fridge and handed one to Dean. If you had told Rory several years ago she would be drinking beer from a bottle; she would have told you that you were nuts. But after twenty years with the guy; some of his habits rubbed off on her. "Before you say anything dear; thanks for inviting my mom and Luke over for dinner Sunday."

"What? I did not invite them. Your mother manipulated me again."

"What do you mean? Mom told me that you said that she and Luke could come over any time they want and that the two of you decided on Sunday."

Dean started laughing. Honey, your mother did it again. She tricked me. Oh I guess it is about time Luke and I try to bury the hatchet, but tell your mother any mention of me going back to that diner is forbidden.

"Sounds good to me dear."

Dean looked over at his wife. Were you in on this? I never knew Lorelai to hang out at a Lowes. She doesn't know the difference between a nail and a screw."

"Oh she was just getting some stuff for Luke."

Dean looked at his wife skeptically. "If you say so."

Rory took a sip form her bottle. So what else is new dear?"

Watching Rory drink form a beer bottle made Dean laugh at times. He had never seen anyone handle a beer bottle as daintily as his wife. "I am thinking of going up to Boston to see Mark."

"When do you think you're going to do that?"

"Maybe Saturday or Sunday. I want to talk to him about a few things."

Rory nodded "I'd like that, but you're going Saturday. We have company on Sunday."

"Oh I forgot."

"Yeah right."

**THE WAREHOUSE**

The yellow cab arrived at the entrance of "The Warehouse" An establishment favored by college students. Elizabeth and Margaret exited the cab. "It's is about time you let me drag you out Liz."

Elizabeth sighed. Margaret just refused to use her given name. "The name is Elizabeth"

"Boys don't like long names like that, so lighten up and be Liz."

"Margie for the tenth time; I do not want to meet any boys."

"You ran your summer romance off. So do you plan on spending the year dateless?"

"Margie, please. I am just not ready."

"You're still in love with Mark." Margaret said accusingly.

"Drop it Margaret and let's just go in."

The Warehouse was a large older building. That actually was a warehouse at one time and was converted to a large bar with dancing; that was a favorite of the students of the local colleges. The girls found two seats at the bar. Margaret ordered a beer and Elizabeth ordered a club soda with a lime. "I see they are not too big on checking ID's in this place Margie."

"I know. That is why it is popular. The management is pretty lax. They may have a deal with the cops. I don't know?

"I needed to get out, but I just don't want to deal with a guy right now."

"Elizabeth you're almost twenty one and you're a freshman; what did you do for three years?"

"Margie I don't want to get into that right now."

"Liz you don't want to talk about anything."

"Sure I do Margie. Let's talk about basketball or we can discuss our mutual classes."

"Forget it Liz you're going to be boring tonight."

Mark figured he needed a good night on the town. Joe kept bugging him to go someplace that had music and some excitement. Mark figured why not. Mark decided he might as well have a few beers while waiting for Joe to return. His heart ached from Elizabeth's rejection. He just did not understand it. Mark had dated plenty of girls, but there was something about Elizabeth that he connected with almost instantly. The booze helped him forget; at least for a short period of time, his rejection.

Mark and Joe entered the warehouse and made a beeline for the bar. The place was noisy and you could hardly hear yourself think. This was not Mark's idea of a good time. After they received their beers Mark glanced down the long bar and spotted Elizabeth sitting alone. It startled him.

"Mark you look like you have just seen a ghost. What gives?"

"Joe, see the blonde girl down the bar?"

"Yeah"

"That is Elizabeth."

"So that is the one that has your head all screwed up?"

"That's the one Joe."

"Joe shouted over the band which started up again. I'll say one thing. She is a cutie. I'd do her."

"Joe don't even joke about that with me."

"Yeah okay sorry. Are you going to talk to her?"

"No Joe. There is a bar down the street that is a lot quieter than this one."

"Come on Mark, we are out to have fun not sit at some bar and drink till you get drunk."

"Joe, you have a girl friend and I am just not in the mood to go chase a girl right now.

"I know but there is no crime in dancing and having a bit of fun."

"Come on Joe lets go." Mark turned and started walking away. Joe took one last look at the girl who was driving his friend nuts. He saw a tall blonde man grab her by the arm and yank her out of her seat. Then he watched her slap him. Mark was about five feet away waiting for some guy and chick to stop kissing so he could get past them.

"Mark, Mark. Some guy just yanked your girlfriend out of her seat and she slapped him."

Mark turned and looked toward Elizabeth. The band had stopped playing and he heard a tall blonde man yell at Elizabeth "Screw you bitch."

Mark lost it. He ran toward Elizabeth pushing people out of his way. Mark managed to get in front of the retreating man. "Hey You."

Ralph looked up and saw a brief glimpse of a shorter man with dark hair, and then his nose exploded. He tried to yell, but was being choked by his own blood. He was hit again, and again. Everything was going dark for Ralph. He could not even defend himself. The blows stopped and he found himself lying in a pool of his own blood.

Elizabeth figured she was there about two hours and had turned down three offers to dance. Margaret was dancing with a couple different guys. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. A tall blond guy was standing there. "Hey how come you aren't dancing?"

"Excuse me."

"I said why aren't you dancing?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"My name is Ralph. Come on and dance with me."

"Not today Ralph. Please excuse me."

Elizabeth felt her arm being grabbed. "Come on; don't be a stick in the mud."

Loudly Elizabeth yelled. "Leave me alone."

"What's the matter bitch? You think you're too good to dance with anyone?" And yanked Elizabeth to her feet.

Elizabeth slapped him across the face. "Get away from me you creep."

Ralph let go of her arm "Screw you bitch" and turned to walk away when suddenly his face exploded in a shower of red.

Elizabeth was shocked by the sudden violence. The man who defended her had his back to her and all she could see was the back of his jacket. The Jacket had a falcon with Bentley hockey written above the falcon. He had Ralph helpless but he continued to hit him. It was relentless "Elizabeth started yelling for him to stop and was trying to pull him off of Ralph. Finally two bar patrons pulled her defender off of Ralph. Her defender turned to face Elizabeth. It was Mark.

Mark and Elizabeth's eyes met. It was that undeniable connection they had from the first moment they met. She saw into his soul. He was miserable. Mark stepped forward and swept a lock of hair from her face and kissed her. "I better get out of here." Mark turned and swiftly walked away.

Ralph was helped to his feet by a couple bystanders. Elizabeth looked at him and almost got sick. His nose was bent across his face. He had a gash above his right eyes and she could see where a punch had driven his teeth through his lips. The bartender had called the police and they finally arrived.

Ralph's companion pointed to Elizabeth and told the cop "She started it."

"I did not he was trying to drag me to the dance floor and I did not want to go." Elizabeth shouted angrily.

"Calm down lady. I'm going to talk to you in a moment. So just sit and I will get back to you."

Elizabeth sat and Margaret joined her. "Wow what happened?"

"That jerk over there" And Elizabeth pointed to Ralph. "Tried to drag me on to the dance floor."

"How did he get beat half to death? What started that?"

Elizabeth almost said Mark and figured that would not be smart. "I don't know some guy didn't like what he was doing and smacked him."

"I think he did a bit more than smack him Liz. Did you recognize the guy who was your knight in white armor?"

"No I never saw him before Margie." The taller of the two policemen stepped in front of her. Okay Miss. I am going to take a statement from you. What is your name and where do you live?"

Speaking softly Elizabeth recited the information. "My name is Elizabeth Sanchez and I am a student at Boston University."

"Alright tell me what happened."

"Am I being charged with anything?"

"Not at this time. Just please tell us what happened."

"Very simple" Elizabeth looked at his name tag "Officer Burke. He asked me to dance. I said no and then he tried to drag me out to the dance floor."

"And your boyfriend did not like it?"

"Officer Burke I don't have a boyfriend. I came here with my room mate Margaret." Margaret nodded yes.

"Do you know the person who hit the gentleman over there?" The cop turned and pointed to Ralph.

"I have never seen him before."

"Then explain why he kissed you?"

"I don't know. He just kissed me. I have no idea what he was thinking."

"So why did you not get upset when you were kissed? You seemed upset that your arm was grabbed? By the way." And he point to Ralph again. "He says he just took your hand to lead you to the dance floor and he did not grab your arm."

Elizabeth shook her head in frustration. "He is a liar."

"That remains to be seen Miss. Sanchez"

"Look officer; that creep." Elizabeth pointed to Ralph "Should be charged with simple assault."

"Look Miss. Sanchez we have interviewed several people and no one saw him grab your arm and try to drag you to the dance floor."

"He did grab me. Why would I make it up?"

"I don't know? Maybe to help defend the guy who kicked the crap out of him?"

"I don't know who hit him. Are you going to charge him?"

"Who Miss Sanchez?"

"The guy who defended me."

Officer Burke's eyes narrowed. When we find him he will be charged with assault and battery. You know Miss. Sanchez if you know something; now is the time to tell us."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No I have nothing else to add. May I go now?"

"Yes we have your name and where you're staying. You are free to go."

"Come on Margaret let's go. I am sick of this place."

Once outside they hailed a cab and rode silently back to their dorm. As soon as the door closed Margaret turned to Elizabeth. "You were lying your ass off back there."

"Don't ask Margaret."

"I don't have to Liz. That was Mark.

Elizabeth shook her head no. "I am going to bed Margie."

Margaret watched her friend walk into her room. She knew it was Mark. Margaret also knew that Elizabeth did not tell her; so she wouldn't be involved. She was worried about her room mate. Elizabeth was pretty intense. She could tell from how she played basketball to the way she attacked her school work. Elizabeth was fun loving, but Margaret did not see that side of her too often.

Elizabeth slipped under her blankets, she was scared. Scared for Mark. She wished she could talk to somebody. Maybe she should call his parents and let them know that Mark may be in trouble. As soon as she had that thought Elizabeth felt disloyal. Mark looked like he had been drinking for awhile. That wasn't like him. Elizabeth raised two fingers to her lips and held them there. Remembering Mark's kiss. Elizabeth felt warm inside. He still loved her.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	16. Chapter 16

**MARK AND DEAN**

It was five thirty in the morning when Dean kissed his wife goodbye. He walked out into the dark somewhat chilly morning. Dean was going to pay a surprise visit to his son. He knew Mark would be sleeping when he arrived. He did not want to give Mark a chance to rehearse for his visit. Mark's behavior was erratic and his drinking was breaking his mother's heart. Dean was worried that Mark's biological father's drinking may have been inherited. He knew one of the things Rory complained about was how every time there was a problem Mark's biological father would solve it by drinking. Dean knew that he and his wife enjoyed a drink and on occasion they had too much, but this was different. He was underage and Dean detected a hint of anger in Marks voice when he spoke to him. A latent nastiness; that was not Mark.

Dean joined the line at the Dunkin Donuts and when his turn came; the tinny voice in the speaker suggested all sorts of things he did not desire. "Black coffee and two plain donuts Please"

The tinny voice on the speaker replied. "Would you like orange juice with your order?"

"No just the coffee and donuts."

"That will be Three twenty seven please."

Dean pulled in front of the window and handed over the correct amount. He opened the bag and with his coffee and donuts were enough little milk containers and sugars to satisfy the needs of about five people who liked their coffee sweet and light. Dean chuckled. He thought back to an incident right after he married Rory and the three of them went out for breakfast. Six year old Mark had discovered the little creamer containers and was ripping off the lids and downing them like shots of whiskey. That was one of the funniest things he had ever seen. Rory was mortified and tried to stop him, but Mark somehow squirmed out of her embrace; grabbed a handful of containers and ran to the next table and continued downing his milk shots. He remembered the look his wife gave him when she realized he was laughing. Just thinking about it made him laugh out loud. She was not a happy wife at that moment.

Dean's smile faded when the reason for his journey entered his mind again. Dean sighed. What a mess his life had become when Elizabeth walked through the door of the diner. He knew she resented him. He was starting to wonder if he resented her. He understood that none of this was her fault. She was an innocent victim caught between his immaturity and unfaithfulness and her mother's revenge and dislike of him. Then Dean thought of something he had not thought of for years. If he and Rory did not meet up again; would he still be married to Lindsay? What would his life be like now? Dean thought for a few minutes. He admitted to himself that he had no idea. It seemed to Dean that life had worked out for the best.

The sun was starting to rise and Dean's thoughts turned from what if with Lindsay to what he was going to say to Mark. Dean thought for awhile and decided the direct approach would be the best. He was just going to ask Mark point blank. What in the hell do you think you are doing?

The sun had finally risen and was streaming in his right window. Dean yawned and stretched. He figured he was about an hour away. He changed the channel on his XM radio to channel 210 to listen to the Boston traffic conditions. He did not really expect much traffic; being Saturday morning. Dean exited the interstate and found another Dunkin Donuts for a coffee refill. After entering the interstate again; Dean's thoughts turned to Elizabeth. He liked her. As much as he hated to admit it Lindsay and George did a good job with her. He also wondered about the attraction Mark felt for her. Also he suspected that part of Mark's problem was most likely Elizabeth.

Dean arrived in front of the dorm that Mark was billeted in. The same one as last year. They kept the hockey team guys together. Dean glanced at his watch eight fifteen. He took out his cell phone and called home. A sleepy voice answered "Hello"

"Hey dear, I am at Mark's dorm"

Suddenly awake and alert Rory asked "How is he. Is he alright?

"I haven't seen him yet. I just wanted to let you know that I am here."

"Call me as soon as you talk to him."

"I will."

"Okay dear love you."

"Love you also. Bye."

Dean walked into the dorm and approached the security guard "Hi I am Dean Forester. Mark Foresters father. I would like to go up to his room."

The security guard responded "Hi Mr. Forester. Good seeing you again." The guard looked down at and quickly scanned a chart. "Same room as last year."

"Thank you"

Dean took the steps two at a time till he reached the third floor. He turned right and walked down the dimly lit corridor till he reached his son's room. Dean knocked and there was no answer. He knocked again loudly. Finally he heard a muffled voice within. "What in the hell do you want at this time of morning?"

Dean just knocked louder. Suddenly the door was flung open and a very messy Joe Smith stood there. "Oh Mr. Forester, sorry about that.

Dean walked into the messy room. He spied his son fully clothed laying face down on his bed. The overwhelming smell of whiskey permeated the room. Dean turned to Joe. "This place smells like shit; go open the windows."

Dean then walked over to Mark's bed and kicked it hard three times. The form on the bed moved slightly "Go the hell away Joe." Dean kicked the bed harder.

Mark slowly sat up and his eyes focused and he saw his father standing at the foot of the bed. Mark put his head in his hands and mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hi dad what are you doing here?"

Before Dean could reply he noticed Mark's badly swollen and cut right hand. "What happened to your hand?"

"Some guy was being obnoxious last night and I hit him?"

Dean stepped forward and picked up Mark's hand and looked at the hand closely. "Looks like you hit him more than once. I also see teeth marks. We need to get you to an emergency room before this infection gets much worse."

"It will be alright. What are you doing here dad?"

"No it will not be alright Mark. I am here to find out why you are drunk all the time."

Mark mumbled "I am not drunk all the time."

Dean looked at both boys; they were a mess. He knew Joe's parents and Joe had been to Stars Hollow several times with Mark. Joe you can go or you can listen to this also.

Joe shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I'll stay."

"Good now you two get cleaned up and we will talk."

Twenty minutes later both boys were showered and dressed in clean clothes. "Much much better" Dean commented. "Okay guys we'll talk on the way to the infirmary."

"Dad my hand is fine."

"No it's not Mark. Where has your common sense gone lately?"

Dean asked Mark for the keys to the "Yukon. I'll drive."

Dean scanned the Yukon after he got in. No beer bottle. So at least they were not drinking while driving. Mark, when you two go out and get loaded how you do get back?

Dean then turned and looked at Mark intently to see his reaction. Mark answered. "We leave the car here and take a cab or public transportation." Dean shifted his gaze to Joe. They didn't look guilty so he decided to believe them.

Dean decided to hold off on the drinking questions till Mark's hand was tended to. They arrived at an emergency room. After a short wait Mark was taken away to be seen. Dean tuned to Joe. "Joe what is going on? You boys did not act like this last year."

Joe was a loyal friend. He had no intention of divulging and information to Mark's father that he did not have to. "We're fine Mr. Forester. Just blowing off a little steam."

"Yeah right Joe. So what happened to Mark's hand?"

"Um this guy was being an ass to this girl and Mark hit him." Joe had no intention of telling Mark's father who the girl was and the savage beating he gave the man.

"And that's it Joe? Just some random girl Mark came to the defense of? How much was he drinking?"

Joe responded with the classic line. "Just a couple of beers."

Dean knew Joe was hiding something and this was not the place to call him on it. So he shifted the conversation. "Joe how are your parents doing?"

"They're doing great Mr. Forester. I know they are planning on attending some of our home games.

"Good I'd like to see them again. I am going to call them and see if they want to stay in Connecticut with us and drive up for the games.

Joe was happy that Mark's father dropped the drinking and how did he hurt his hand line of conversation. He thought for a minute. Joe wanted to keep Mark's dad on any subject but. "Oh Mr. Forester my girlfriend is now enrolled in McGill University in Toronto. If she flies Air Canada the flights are only ninety minutes. So she is going to visit for a few games also."

Dean grinned. "That pretty good Joe. But I do suspect she will be visiting the weekends your parents aren't." And laughed.

Joe turned red and stammered " I I don't know how it will work out."

Dean made a decision. He was going to drop questioning on the drinking for the time being. He was going to take both Joe and Mark back to Stars Hollow for the weekend. His oldest daughter Emily, would be a happy girl. She thought Joe was a god. In past visits Joe just about tripped over her every time he moved.

Mark walked back out into the waiting room escorted by a nurse. She turned to Dean. "He is one lucky boy. He has an infection from the bacteria on the teeth from who ever he hit. We have bandaged him up." Dean looked over to his son who's hand and wrist were bandaged and his arm was in a sling. See that he keeps his hand above his heart as much as possible."

"Thank you Ma'am I appreciate the help. I have already given my insurance information to the front desk."

"Good if Possible we would like to see him again three days. If not he needs to get his bandage changed and his hand checked where ever he is."

"He'll be here thank you again."

The three men left the antiseptic smelling emergency room for the fresh fall air of Boston. Mark turned to his dad. "Thanks, I did not think it was that serious."

"Well Mark you know sometimes us old people do know what we are talking about. All right guys we are going to Stars Hollow for the rest of the weekend. Joe you can borrow Marks clothes and we have an extra tooth brush. I think the both of you could use some good home cooking."

He two boys looked at each other. They both knew that saying no was not an option.

**ELIZABETH**

Elizabeth woke, she stretched like a cat. She was content. She felt relaxed. Then the events of last night flooded her thoughts. Two emotions held sway; fear and love. She feared that Mark was in very big trouble. There was no doubt in her mind now that she loved him. What he did alternately thrilled her and frightened her. She loved that he was her knight in white armor, but she was frightened that Mark could be in a lot of trouble.

Elizabeth put a robe on and walked out to the common area. She put a pot of coffee on and turned on the TV to listen to the news. After a few minutes Margaret poked her head out of her room.; lured by the smell of coffee. Good morning Liz"

Elizabeth looked over at Margaret. "Good Morning. Grab a cup I want to ask you for a favor."

"Sure" Margaret poured herself a cup on coffee and sat across from Elizabeth. "Okay Liz what can I do for you?"

Elizabeth stifled her rebuke of Margaret for not calling her Elizabeth. After all she did need a favor, but one way or another she was going to get her room mate to call her Elizabeth. Elizabeth knew it was petty, but she liked her name and wanted to be called by it. "Margaret how would you like to come with me to Connecticut for the day?"

A request to accompany Elizabeth to Connecticut was the last thing Margaret expected to hear. "Why do you want to go to Connecticut?"

"I want to go see my grandmother, you know my natural fathers mother. My mother told me that she would like to meet me. I'd like to have some support in case the visit does not go well."

"Does this have anything to do with last night?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well that is also Mark's grandmother. You know Mark may be in serious trouble if they catch him and if they link you to him you will be in trouble also. By the way what are you going to do about Mark?"

"I am not sure Margaret. This is so complicated. I don't know what to do. You know I somehow feel disloyal to my parents if I do continue my relationship."

"You're in love with him. What are you going to do about that little problem. And how did you fall so fast for him?"

"I don't know. One minute I was fine and the next minute I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Look Margaret I know it is totally ridiculous, but I can not help how I feel.

"Maybe just a tense infatuation?"

"Margaret. Look. I had a conversation with Mark; when he was working behind the desk at the inn I was staying at. He asked me if I wanted to go for a walk; I said yes. I have never done anything like that in my life." Elizabeth sighed and put her head in her hands. "I felt like I knew him all my life. I kissed him when the evening was over, and I never ever do anything like that."

"Oh, what kind of kiss Liz? Swallow the tongue or a just a little peck?"

Elizabeth looked up at Margaret. "You're shameless. No tongue and more than a peck."

"Alright Liz let's go. How are we getting there?"

"I'll call and see if we are welcome and then I will rent a car."

**STARS HOLLOW**

When May heard the phone ring she glanced at the clock. It was eight thirty five. May picked up the phone. "Hello" There was a moment of silence.

"Hello Mrs. Forester? This is Elizabeth Sanchez."

May was hoping Elizabeth would call, but the call stunned her and caught her by surprise. May was speechless for a moment. "Elizabeth" she said softly "I am so glad you called."

"UM, my mom told me to call. Er how are you?"

"May responded. "I am fine Elizabeth. How are you?"

"Good" and the line went silent.

May realized that her grand daughter must be extremely nervous. "Elizabeth you have no idea how happy I am that you called. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Mrs. Forester, I was thinking of driving to Stars Hollow. I could visit if you didn't mind."

"Elizabeth I would love for you to visit. Do you have my address and what time do you think you will arrive?"

"Yes I have your address. And Mrs. Forester; I am going to have my friend Margaret with me."

May would have preferred to have Elizabeth visit alone, but she understood that Elizabeth figured she may need some moral support. "That's fine Elizabeth. I'd be happy to meet her.

"Oh, I was thinking of arriving around one or one thirty if that is okay with you?"

"That will be fine dear. I'll see you then."

Elizabeth took a deep breath of relief. That went easier than she thought it would. "Thank you for seeing me Mrs. Forester. I will see you soon, bye."

Elizabeth clicked the phone off and turned to Margaret who she knew was listening to everything said. "It's a go, but you already know that. "I'll call for a rental. And they will bring it to us. So get ready nosey."

Dean guided the Yukon down his drive way and parked next to his wife's Jeep. Okay guys let's go in and say hi."

Rory looked up at the arrivals. She was about to say hi till she noticed Mark's bandaged hand hanging in a sling. "Mark, what did you do? Are you alright?"

"It's alright mom, I just banged it and my hand got infected"

Rory steeped forward to get a better look at Mark's hand. "How did you bang it?"

"Mark stood silently. Joe shifted uneasily on his feet. Finally Dean spoke. "Go ahead and tell your mother how you hurt your hand."

Mark took a deep breath. He knew his mother did not like fighting. "I got into a fight."

"Over what Mark?"

Mark spoke up. "Look some guy was being a jerk and I hit him. That is it."

Dean noticed Joe acting like he wished he was anywhere but there. "What's the matter Joe."

"Nothing. The guy was being a jerk and I guess Mark did what was needed."

Dean nodded. "If you say so. Please excuse Mark and I. Mark I need you in the basement for a few minutes."

Father and son walked down the steep steps to the basement. This was their refuge. The place where the two of them snuck off to. Mark walked to his usual chair and sat. Dean leaned against the pool table. "Mark do you know why I brought you home?"

Mark looked down at his hands and said nothing. "Mark I don't know what your problem is, but this drinking has to stop."

"Come on dad we are just having a little fun."

"Mark you are underage. I know I have turned a blind eye to you drinking a beer around the house. I most likely should have not done that. Also I am not to happy about your flippy phone conversations with your mother. So I am asking you man to man; do you have a problem with alcohol?

"No dad, I just drink to relieve the stress. You know with you and mom's affair, and Elizabeth dumping me.

Dean looked at his soon for a few moments and chose his words carefully. Mark I don't know how many times I have to tell you how sorry your mother and I are about the affair. If we could take it back we would. But Mark there was no sinister plan. It happened. We can not take it back. You're going to have to live with it. Now I want you to listen closely to what I am going to tell you next. Your biological father had a problem with alcohol. When ever things did not go well for him he turned to booze. Mark that is the worst time to drink. Some people think alcoholism is inherited. I want you to think about that before you take your next drink. If you need help seek a program or come to me or your mother. We will figure something out. Please Mark do not throw your life away with alcohol."

Mark sat quietly. Thinking about Elizabeth. "Dad I have lost her."

"Look Mark Elizabeth has gone through a lot these past few weeks. She needs time to sort thing out. Being a drunk is not going to bring her back. If she feels the same way about you as you do her; she will be back. Just give it some time."

Father and son sat quietly neither one saying a word. "Okay Mark think about what I said and let's rejoin the family."

"Dad go ahead I want to think for a minute."

I'll see you up stairs"

Mark thought about the beating he gave that man. It was not necessary. The creep was done with the first punch. What was he turning into? Mark started feeling sick thinking about the lopsided fight. He ran to the toiled and retched

The metallic voice intoned. "Right turn four hundred feet." Elizabeth smoothly navigated the car around the corner. The metallic voice again spoke. "You have reached your destination." Elizabeth looked down the bush lined walk way to the porch. It was an older house with a well kept yard. Elizabeth was losing her nerve. What awaited her on the other side of the front door?

"Liz, Liz, are we going to stare at the house all day?" Elizabeth turned to face Margaret and for a moment she wondered if Margaret could pass as herself and she would stay in the car. Margaret's voice again pierced her ears. "Come on Liz, let's do this." Elizabeth took a deep breath and opened her door.

A moment later the two girls were face to face with a screen door. Margaret standing to the rear of Elizabeth's right shoulder. Margaret suddenly reached over her shoulder and loudly rapped on the door. The echo of the knocks died and the door opened.

May opened the door and the sight of Elizabeth took her breath away. She resembled her mother even more than the pictures indicated. If the two girls were the same age they could be twins. She looked into Elizabeth's eyes and instantly saw that they were the eyes of her son. Everything else about her was the same as a young Lindsay. Just a bit taller.

Her gaze shifted to the tall slender red head standing behind her grand daughter. Obviously the friend Elizabeth mentioned she was bringing. Elizabeth made no movement toward a hug or a handshake so she cheerfully said "Come on in Ladies"

He two girls followed May into the kitchen. May turned and was surprised that the redhead offered her hand and introduced her self Hi I'm Margaret. May shook her hand and glanced at Elizabeth who was still standing quietly not making any motion of greeting. In fact she had not said a word since she stepped into the house.

"Please have a seat. Would you two like some tea?"

Margaret said "Yes" and Elizabeth just nodded. May wondered why Elizabeth was so wooden. She was the one who requested the visit. May set three steaming cups on the table, the teabag strings hanging down the side of the cups. May decided to take the bull by the horns. Once she sat; May turned to Elizabeth. "Hello Elizabeth I am so glad you decided to visit me. Is there anything you would like to talk about or see.?

Her mother spoke very highly of Dean's mother, but she was the mother of the man who cheated on her mother. Elizabeth was now wondering why she requested the visit. "No Mrs. Forester I am alright."

May was known for being brusque at times. "Elizabeth, I guess I am your grandmother. I would like to get to know you, but I can't if you're going to sit there like a bump on a log. If you don't want to talk to me please finish your tea and maybe your next visit will be more productive."

Margaret looked between Elizabeth and May. She decided this was one time she needed to keep her mouth shut. Suddenly the silence was broken. "Mrs. Forester, I am sorry that I am rude. I just don't know what to say. This is overwhelming for me."

"I can understand why Elizabeth. So why don't you just tell me about your life. Except for what your mother and father told me I don't know a thing about you."

Elizabeth noticeably relaxed. "Mrs. Forester could you tell me about my father Dean?"

"Yes I can…."

Elizabeth blurted out. "Why did he do it?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	17. Chapter 17

"Elizabeth, I will answer your question to the best of my ability, but I think that is a question better asked of my son. Before I answer; please excuse me for a moment."

Lorelai heard her phone ring. She looked at the caller ID. May Forester's number was showing. She answered and walked out the back door. "What's up May?"

"Lorelai as I promised, I'd call you if Elizabeth paid me a visit. Well she is sitting in my kitchen now."

Lorelai looked around to see if any one was near. This was ridiculous since she was alone in her house. "How is she? Did she give any reason for the visit?"

"To be honest Loreali, she seems insecure and overwhelmed. Elizabeth definitely has something on her mind. She is also asking me about the affair, but I don't think that is what is bothering her at this particular moment."

"May, Mark is in town with his room mate. Dean drove up to Boston this morning and brought them back with him."

May digested the information Lorelai had given her. Why would Dean go and bring his son back from Boston? "Lorelai is there something I should know about?"

The phone grew quiet. Then Lorelai spoke. "Yes May there is something you should know about. I'll talk to you in person. Do you think I should drop over and maybe give you a hand with Elizabeth?"

May brusquely replied. "Lorelai I don't think that would be a good idea" Then her tone softened. "Thanks for the offer. But let's keep each other advised as to the movements of Elizabeth and Mark. I am not sure if they run into each other, that it would be a good idea.

"I agree May. And May let's keep this between the two of us."

"I think that is for the best Lorelai. I'll be in touch." And the phone went dead.

May returned to the kitchen. "Elizabeth, I will tell you what I think happened. This is just my opinion and only three people know what really happened."

"I think that is fair Mrs. Forester. At least some one is going to tell me some thing."

"Elizabeth you may find my answer simplistic, but here goes. May glanced at Margaret and looked back at Elizabeth. "Are you sure you want your friend to hear this?"

"Yes it is Okay. I don't mind."

May took a deep breath and started to speak. Rory Gilmore and my son started dating when they were sophomores in high school. About a year into the relationship a boy Jess moved to town. For what ever reason Rory was infatuated with him. So Rory flirted with this boy till my son broke it off with her. A while later Dean met your mother. They started dating and decided to get married when they graduated. My husband and I were against it and told our son that. Your mother's parents did not seem to think there was anything wrong with them being married at such a young age. They were married at nineteen and I guess they figured if it worked for them it would work for Lindsay and Dean." May stopped and took a sip of her tea then continued on. The marriage was good at first. But something was going on. They started fighting."

Elizabeth interrupted. "Mrs. Forester, what were they fighting about?"

"Elizabeth, I think some of it was about money, but you are really going to have to ask them. I really don't know." Rory was in college and she had broken up with the other boy. My son and Rory started running into each other. They started talking and then they commenced their affair."

"But why Mrs. Forester?"

"Elizabeth, I guess they thought they were still in love. Now who made the first move; I don't know. But I will tell you this; I was very fond of your mother. She was in my opinion a wonderful wife. I was shocked when I found out what happened. I could not believe my son cheated on his wife. Rory came over here once and I let her in, but I never did again. I made it clear to my son that I did not want her in my house. To be honest I am still mad and hurt at what happened. Anyway, your mother and her parents moved away, and I never heard anything till your mother paid me a visit. The divorce was handled by the lawyers and the lawyer representing Lindsay was instructed not to reveal her whereabouts."

"But Mrs. Forester, do you think if Dean knew where my mother was; maybe they could have worked it out?"

"Again Elizabeth, I have no idea. But I really think your mom had no intention of wanting to work anything out. I really can not blame her."

"So I know that Dean is not Mark's biological father, did Rory and him break up again."

"Yes they did and this time they stayed away from each other. I heard Rory moved to California and several years later she reappeared back in town with her five year old son. To make a long story short they ran into each other started dating again and after about five months they got married."

Margaret could not contain herself any longer. "Was it a big wedding?"

May looked at Margaret like she was an alien. "No, just immediate family."

"You know Mrs. Forester, it seems to me that there should be more to the story. You know, like they plotted against my mother."

"I doubt that there was any plot. In my opinion; I think it was more of a case of two stupid kids not thinking about the consequences of their actions and who they would hurt, but that is not quite true. Rory did speak badly about your mother publicly. She blamed your mother for holding Dean back from college. As book smart as Rory was at the time; when it came to common sense she was an idiot and had a very narrow view of the world.

"So Rory should have more of the blame?"

"No Elizabeth; my son was equally stupid for listening to her. They both share equal blame."

Elizabeth thought for a few minutes. It was quiet in the kitchen. Finally Elizabeth spoke "You are Mark's grandmother also?"

"Yes and his two sisters."

"How do you deal with Rory now? I mean do you get along with her?"

"Normally Elizabeth, I would not answer that question. What goes on between Rory and I is our business, but I think you deserve an answer in this case." May paused. Rory is the mother of three of my grandchildren. She is a good mother. She knows part of me will; I guess for a better word dislike her? No that is to strong of a word. I'd have to say very disappointed in her and she knows that I have not totally forgiven her. We are not close, but we get along. We have a common interest. The welfare of my son and my grandchildren. More tea?"

May refilled the cups and turned to Elizabeth. Probably none of my business, but I hear you and Mark are somewhat of an item.?"

Elizabeth blushed. I thought we might have been, but I don't think so now."

"Margaret blurted out. "You're in love with him."

The color drained form Elizabeth's face. "Margaret would you please shut up, you don't know what you're talking about."

May interrupted. "Elizabeth, Mark is a good man."

"It's just to complicated to think about right now. Mrs. Forester thank your for seeing me."

"Elizabeth, when I said you could come here; I did not expect an interrogation. I expected to sit down with my grand daughter and get to know her. I am very disappointed that after you have interrogated me you want to leave."

"Mrs. Forester, I do not mean to be rude, but I don't know you. I don't know what is going on. I had no idea that when I made an innocent stop to see the town my mother grew up in all the turmoil I have caused."

"Elizabeth, if and when you want to talk to me again; I think it should be a two way conversation. I don't know a thing about you."

"I mean no respect Mrs. Forrester, but I have no idea what you want from me. Thank you for the tea and I will be going now."

Elizabeth extended her hand. May looked at her and shook her hand. Elizabeth I wish you luck and if you want to come back; please come back as some one who wants to talk with me. I would really like to get to know you."

"But why do you want to know me?"

"Goodbye Elizabeth." And Margaret you take care also." To May's surprise Margaret stepped forward and gave her an awkward half hug.

"I will Mrs. Forester Thank you for the tea."

The two girls walked silently to the car. Once seated; Elizabeth whirled on Margaret. "Why did you do that?"

"Well Lizzie, I tried to make up for you rude behavior. She is your grandmother and she wants to get to know you."

"She is not my grandmother Margaret."

"Liz I just don't understand your behavior. Your not like as you acted in there."

'Margaret let's drop it and find something to eat." Elizabeth started the car, and drove down the tree lined street toward the center of the town.

**PHONE CALLS**

May was disappointed and somewhat hurt. She had such a close relationship with Lindsay and was having a hard time reconciling to herself that the girl who left was Lindsay's daughter even though they looked alike. She allowed that Elizabeth was going though a rough period. May decided she would like to give Elizabeth another chance.

Lorelai picked up her phone on the second ring. "Hi May, how did the visit go?

"I thought you said she was charming. She just about gave me the third degree on the affair; almost to the point of rudeness.

"I'm sorry May. I know you hoped the two of you could sit down and catch up."

"Lorelai, when I asked about Mark; Elizabeth more or less gave the indication it was in the past, but her girlfriend Margaret blurted out that she loved him.

That is interesting May, I think I am sort of putting two and two together."

"What do you mean Lorelai? Hey what were you going to tell me about Mark?"

"I have some time May. Do you mind if I drive over now? Take me about fifteen minutes"

"Come on over." May sighed and started a pot of coffee.

Now to make the phone call to Lindsay. May dialed the Sanchez's home number and George picked up. "Hello George this is May Forester, How are you?"

"We're doing fine May. I know you did not call to talk to me." George said with a laugh. "I'll get Lindsay for you."

A few moments later Lindsay picked up the phone. "Hi May. How are you?"

"Lindsay, Elizabeth paid me a visit this afternoon."

"Great, how did it go?"

May sighed. "Lindsay, all she wanted to do was talk about the affair. I told her my honest opinion of it. And then I figured we could get to know each other. She did not seem interested."

Lindsay was stunned. That was not like her daughter, "May I am very sorry. I apologize for her. I did not give her your number; for her to interrogate you. I thought it would be nice that she had some one close by. I guess I thought that you and I were close she would be close to you also. I'll find out what was going on with her."

"One more thing Lindsay. I asked her about Mark. To make a long story short I think she is in love with him." May heard a deep a long sigh over the line.

"May, I know Mark is your grandson and I am sure he is a fine young man, but I don't think that relationship is a good idea."

May knew she had to chose her words carefully. Lindsay I understand where you are coming from, but I hope you can see my position. I am in the middle. They are both my grandchildren. I don't know Lindsay, but she is yours and Dean's daughter. I want the best for her.?

"May." Lindsay gently spoke. "She is George's daughter."

May hesitated before she spoke. Lindsay I know that. I am not arguing that fact, but I want to get to know her, and I know you want me to be in her life."

"I do May. I really do."

May was thinking of telling Lindsay to not give her daughter a hard time about Mark and just let nature take its course. But she decided against it. "If you speak to Lindsay; tell her I hope she comes back."

"I will May thanks for calling."

"Take care Lindsay." May glanced at the kitchen clock. Lorelai should be over any minute now.

Almost as on cue May heard knocking. She walked to the front door and let Lorelai in. "Let's go to the kitchen; I have a pot of coffee on."

"Bless you May. It is about time for my fix."

May poured the coffee and waited till Lorelai took a couple of ships before she asked her what was going on with Mark. "How come Dean brought Mark home for the weekend?"

"I think Dean thought Mark needed a reality check. From what Rory has told me. Mark has taken up drinking quite heavily and his behavior borders on rude when they have phone conversations."

May was shocked. "Lorelai, I can't even imagine Mark drunk and rude. I am so sorry to hear about this. Is there anything I can do?"

"I am not sure May. I think all this has been brought on by recent events. Hopefully if and when things are resolved he will snap out of it. But we still have a problem. I am just wondering if he is the type to turn to drink when there is stress in his life."

"Lorelai, isn't that one of the reasons Rory left his father?"

"One of many. Mark and Dean are close. I guess Dean figures that by being around him for a weekend; Mark will reconsider what he is doing and straighten up."

"I hope so Lorelai. As I mentioned to you; I received a visit by Elizabeth."

Lorelai looked at May. May did not seem pleased. In fact she seemed a little angry. "How did that go May?"

May shook her head. "Lorelai, I have no idea where you ever came up with that she is charming."

"I found her to be quite charming May. What did she do?"

"I thought I was going to spend a delightful afternoon getting to know my grand daughter. I guess I thought I would have the same relationship I had with Lindsay."

"I know you and Lindsay were close."

"Well Lorelai. All that happened was a third degree about that damn affair. I really can't say she was rude, but she was real close to being rude. I brought up the subject of Mark to her; to see her reaction."

"Which was?"

"She more or less blew off the question and got up to leave, but an interesting thing happened. The girl she brought with her blurted out that Elizabeth loved him."

May, I think that is a large part of Mark's problem. He cares for her quite a bit, but that is something they have to work out."

"I agree Lorelai, I know it is an odd situation, but we both want to see Mark happy. I just hope you were right; that she is a charming girl."

Lorelai thought carefully before she spoke. Her and May were somewhat getting along and she wanted to keep it that way, but she knew May most likely called Lindsay after the visit. "May did you speak to Lindsay after the visit?"

May looked at Lorelai warily. What was she digging at? "Yes I did call her." May paused. She and Lorelai wanted the same thing. "I told Lindsay what Elizabeth's friend said. She wasn't too happy about that."

Lorelai nodded. "It's a shame she can't have an open mind about that and let nature take its course. It works out for them, or it doesn't, I think she should leave it alone."

I agree Lorelai, but do you really blame her?"

"No I don't May."

**SATURDAY EVENING**

Dean in a small back room of his house that he used as an office. Tomorrow the dreaded dinner would be upon him. He had made up his mind; if Luke or Lorelai raised the subject of him returning to the diner; he was going to walk out of the dinner. Dean realized that he would have to explain his actions to his two young daughters. That would be better than if they witnessed a screaming match between their father and their grandfather.

Mark was outside watching Joe teach Emily some of the finer points of stick handling. He got a kick out of Emily. She worshipped the ground Joe walked on and when Joe visited she was his shadow. Joe was a nice guy; he put up with Emily's infatuation with good humor. He told Mark that he didn't have a little sister; so Emily filled that void. His other sister was no where to be seen. Probably up in her room studying. According to his dad, Marie his youngest sister was like his mother, very studious.

Mark was thinking about what his father told him about drinking. He didn't think he had a problem, but Mark admitted to himself that he had been over doing it lately. His father was right; drinking was not going to bring Elizabeth back. The revelation that his biological father abused alcohol was a surprise to Mark. He wondered if he had inherited any of those tendencies. He thought of something Joe told him a couple of times during his little binge. Drink when you're happy, don't drink to get happy. He knew that in the long run alcohol was a depressant. Joe's words made sense. Looking back Mark realized that Joe more or less stayed sober while he was on his wild drinking spree. When his dad told him that he was rude to his mother; he could see the hurt and disbelief in his eyes. Mark could tell that it really bothered his father. He needed to get his mother alone and apologize to her.

Mark did not have a clue as to what to do about Elizabeth. He looked down and shook his head. As much as it hurt; he needed to move on. He thought of Janey. Mark had known her for years and he liked her, but had never really thought of her as a potential girlfriend But Why? He thought to himself. Why wasn't she his type? She was good looking, smart, athletic, and flighty. Maybe he should ask; it can't hurt and it would take his mind off of Elizabeth. Mark picked up his cell phone and found her number and dialed. Janey picked up on the fourth ring. "Janey this is Mark. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No why? I brought my room mate home for the weekend."

"Janey, so did I. How about the four of us catching a movie?

"Mark, I have known you for years. Why the sudden urge to go out with me?"

"Janey I am sitting here with my family and it is Saturday night. I don't think you have a boyfriend and I don't have a girlfriend. And we're friends; I figured we could all hang out."

"True, but my room mate has a boyfriend."

"Joe has a girlfriend; so it is all good."

"Your room mate from last year?"

"Yeah."

"He's alright I remember him; a little nuts but he seemed like a nice guy. Alright Mark. We'll meet you at the movies at seven."

"Joe clean up we're going to meet Janey and her friend at the movies in forty five minutes."

If looks could kill; Emily was giving her brother the death stare. She threw her hockey stick down and stalked to the garage.

"Joe looked at the departing back of Emily and then at her brother. "What gives?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Go clean up and I'll tell my parents we're going to go see a movie." Mark then walked to the detached garage and found his sister pouting.

"Emily what's the problem?"

"I was having fun with him and you are taking him away."

Mark knew that Emily had a crush on Joe and as gentle as he could speak "Emily, Joe has a girl friend."

She looked up at her brother definitely. "That could change."

Emily, Joe is a nice guy, but you're fifteen and he is twenty. Just be his friend. He's a great guy to have as a friend."

"I am his friend Mark, besides when he is twenty five I'll be twenty. Perfect."

"Come on Emily, he will probably be married with three kids at twenty five."

"No he won't" Emily said with certainty and stalked away.

Mark shook his head some fifteen or sixteen year old boy was going to have his hands full soon. Emily definitely had a mind of her own.

Mark walked back to the house where he found his mother in the kitchen reading some cook books for tomorrow's dinner. "Mom Joe and I are going to meet Janey and a friend at the movies.

Rory looked up and took off her glasses. "You're going out with Janey?

"Were just going to hang out mom. We're all friends."

"I'll tell your father. Have a good time. Oh, how are you going to get to the movies?"

"We'll walk, not a big deal. Mom I also would like to apologize for my recent behavior. I was wrong and it will never happen again."

"Rory looked into her son's eyes. He was sincere, but if he drank again would he revert back to his crass behavior? Mark promise me that you will not drink tonight."

"You have my word mom."

"Good bye Mark, behave and be safe." Rory rose and found Dean in the den watching TV. "Guess what?"

"Okay I give. What?"

"You're no fun. Mark is meeting Janey at the movies."

"That's good isn't it? It means Mark is moving on."

"Rory shook her head. "I doubt it. Janey is a neat girl, but definitely not Mark's type. I just hope he is seeing her as friends and not trying to replace Elizabeth."

"Why Rory? That would be good. It would solve a lot of problems."

"I don't think so dear. You'll see. Rory turned and walked out of the room.

**IS IT A DATE?**

Elizabeth had finished showing Margaret around Stars Hollow. Taking care to avoid any place where she thought she may run into a relative of Marks. "Hey Margie, I don't feel like driving back today. How about we grab a room and go back tomorrow. I think I may want to see Mrs. Forester again. You were right I did act like an ass."

"Where would we stay Liz?"

"Called Liz again. She just won't give up. Well we could stay at the Dragon Fly like I did the last time I was here."

"Doesn't Mark's family own that?"

"Yes they do, but I wonder if they would even be there on a Saturday night? Let's do it. Who cares if they know I am here?"

The first thing Janey said when she spied Mark. "What did you do to your hand?"

"I just banged it badly nothing to worry about. So let's go in and see the movie."

The two couples exited the movies. They had just finished watching "Friends with Benefits". Starring Mila Kunis and Justin Timberlake. "What now Mark?" Janey asked.

"I don't know. We can go get some ice cream."

"Oh come on Mark let's go to the Log Cabin Pub and get some beers."

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Alright let's go." Mark thought to himself. I don't have to drink.

The foursome jumped into Janey's old Bronco left for the pub.

Once at the pub the foursome took a table at the rear. Joe went to the bar and came back with four beers. Mark stared at the Labatt's sitting in front of him. It was cold the precipitation was running down the side of the bottle. He wanted that beer. Never had a beer looked so inviting to him. The other three were chatting about the movie; wondering if friends with benefits situation would really work. Mark wanted that beer. He promised his mother he would not drink. One would not hurt he told himself. Mark picked the bottle up and held it poised before his lips. He noticed Joe looking at him strangely. Mark started to place the bottle back on the table. Then hesitated. Suddenly Joe reached over and took the bottle out of his hand. He placed the bottle by his side and looked over to Mark and grinned. That's mine I'll get you something else. Joe walked to the bar and returned with an O'Doul's a non-alcoholic beer. This is colder Mark try this. The two girls were engrossed in their conversation about if they could do the "Friends With Benefits" idea. That was close. It saddened Mark that he almost broke a promise he made to his mother a couple of hours ago. What would happen if Joe wasn't there the next time?"

Mark jumped into the conversation. "Alright ladies; I'll be your friend who wants to be my benefit?" They all had a laugh at that statement and continued arguing the pros and cons of that particular situation.

Margaret and Elizabeth checked into the Dragon Fly. No one looked familiar nor did anyone give them a second glance. Margaret picked up a menu for the inn restaurant. "Lizzie I am starved, but I have not robbed a bank lately. Let's go out and find something to eat.

After driving around town for fifteen minutes Margaret spotted the Log Cabin Pub. "Pull into that parking lot Liz, this is the kind of place that has good food cheap."

The two girls walked in and looked around. The pub was a cozy place and surprisingly not busy for a Saturday night. "Liz, I have my fake ID you want something to drink?"

"No, a coke will be fine." Margaret paused. "On second thought get me a White Russian." Elizabeth pointed to a booth. "Let's sit there."

Margaret nodded. "Two White Russian coming up."

Shortly Margaret approached the booth and sat two White Russians on the table. "They did not even ask me for an ID. I guess that is one of the benefits of being a six foot tall girl."

"Margaret, why is my life so confusing. I thought when I came east; I wouldn't know anyone. I could be myself and relax and have a good time while going to school."

"Why couldn't you do that on the west coast?"

"A couple of reasons; one being Boston University was one of the few schools that held my scholarship offer open."

Margaret studied Elizabeth. She wondered about the gap between her graduation of high school and Elizabeth attending college. "Why the delay in going to college?"

Elizabeth looked up startled. "Oh I was hurt. I had to take a break."

"That makes sense Liz." Yes, but not the whole story Margaret thought to herself. God she was becoming like her mother. Real nosey,

Someone was laughing loudly and Elizabeth stiffened. She looked over to the sound of the laughter and there was Mark sitting at a booth with a familiar looking girl and another couple. A pang of pain went through her. "Margie, Mark is over there with a date."

Margaret looked over. "I'm sorry Liz. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to talk to him."

"Liz, you're not going to crash his date; are you? Maybe it would be better if we just left?"

"We haven't eaten yet, and I really do need to talk to him."

Mark was having a good time. Janey was fun. She was lively and flakey. Something Mark wondered if he needed at this time in his life. He was debating if he should pursue a relationship with her. Joe was getting along well with Janey's room mate, Nicole. The two of them were becoming friends with no benefits. Mark was having fun and he was not drinking. Mark had just decided he would ask Janey out on a real date. Maybe next weekend.

"Mark I need to talk to you."

Startled Mark looked up. There stood Elizabeth. She took his breath away. Mark stood. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you the girl Mark brought into the ice cream store awhile back?"

Elizabeth looked at Janey. She knew Janey liked Mark. There was nothing she could do about that. There was no reason she should even be jealous that they were together, but she was. "You're Janey Right?"

"Yes"

"I am the same girl. Excuse my intrusion, but I need to speak to Mark about something. I'll bring him right back."

Mark followed Elizabeth to a booth in a quiet corner of the pub. "What are you doing Elizabeth? As soon as he said that, Mark regretted the harsh tone he had used.

"Mark, what happened to your hand? Is that from Friday night?"

"Yeah it got infected. I saw a doctor this morning?"

"Are you going to be alright?"

Mark laughed a little. "Yeah physically I am going to be just fine."

"Look Mark I wanted to talk to you about Friday night. And then you can go back to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend Elizabeth."

"Doesn't look that way to me."

"Why do you care? And why are you here?"

"I came to see someone. Look this is not important. I wanted to tell you that the police are looking for you."

Mark paused. "Me personally or just some guy."

"Mark they think we know each other. Besides you were wearing that Bentley hockey jacket. Where do you think they are going to start looking? Mark thank you for helping me out, but did you have to beat him like you did?"

"Elizabeth, I saw red. I lost control. I wanted to kill him for putting his hands on you."

Elizabeth put her hand over Mark's damaged hand. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Mark placed his other hand over Elizabeth's "Don't get in trouble over me. If you have to, tell them you know me."

"No, Elizabeth said softly. And placed her free hand over Mark's "please be careful Mark. I could not stand it if something happened to you."

"Elizabeth look at me."

Elizabeth looked up and into Mark's eyes. "Elizabeth I love you."

Elizabeth felt as if someone had stuck a knife into her. Mark had no idea how much she wanted to hear those words, but she couldn't love him back. "Mark you had better get back to your date."

Mark was hurt and surprised till he realized that she was squeezing his hands like there was no tomorrow. "Hey Elizabeth, that hurts."

I'm sorry Mark and she looked back up at him. Mark noticed a tear falling out of her right eye. "Yes"

"I know, and I'll wait."

"There's nothing to wait for Mark." Suddenly she felt Mark squeezing her hands back.

"I think there is Elizabeth." He removed his hands from her hands. Slowly he stood up and then leaned over and stole a kiss.

Elizabeth's hand went to her mouth. The sensation of the kiss lingered. "Damn her parents she thought, Why wouldn't they let her love him?

As Mark walked back to his table he wondered what he would say to Janey. He sat next to her very conscious of her leg up against his. She turned to him "Everything Okay?"

Mark nodded yes. Janey then turned back to the conversation and causally put her hand on his arm.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	18. Chapter 18

**SUNDAY MORNING**

**Elizabeth**

Elizabeth woke first; she glanced over at Margaret who was still sleeping, which was good as she wanted to think a few things over. The whole time she and Margaret were in the pub; Janey never took her hands off of Mark; nor did Mark make any move to stop her incessant touching of his person. She knew exactly what Janey was doing. Janey was sending a message to her. He is mine stay away. Mark said he loved her and kissed her, but his subsequent actions puzzled her. He never looked over at her again and seemed to be very much into his so called non date. Why did she care? She could not be with him. But she cared.

Elizabeth figured they could get some breakfast and see May Forester again. The potential new grand daughter knew she needed to apologize. Her mother started calling her about a half hour after her visit with May. She knew that May had called her mother and that her mother was going to have some words with her as to the lack of her daughter's manners. Mother had always been a bit uptight about formality and what seemed proper. Not rigid, but pretty firm on how she thought a person should act. Her father also had a firm belief on how one should conduct oneself. He was also very big on manners and formality.

Margaret had embraced the White Russians as her savior last night. Good thing she was not driving. Elizabeth looked at the clock on her night stand Seven forty five Am. No sense in waking Margaret yet, but Elizabeth was hungry so she decided to get some coffee and a donut from the lobby

Lorelai stopped in at the Dragon Fly on her way to Luke's. She liked see how things were going, check the register and have a cup of coffee. The inn owner was standing behind the front desk when she spotted Elizabeth walking past; heading for the free coffee and donuts. May had told her that Elizabeth was in town, but Lorelai did not expect her to stay over and if she did stay over; not at the Dragon Fly. Lorelai walked up behind Elizabeth as she was pouring two cups of coffee. "Good morning Elizabeth."

Startled Elizabeth quickly turned around and knocked over a cup of coffee. "Oh shit"

Quickly Lorelai said. "Don't worry about it. How are you Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth momentarily closed her eyes. She did not want this conversation. "I am fine." There was an awkward moment of silence and she continued on. "How about you?"

Lorelai smiled. "I'm good. I guess we must have pleased you the last time you were here. I see you came back."

"Yes I came into town to see someone." Elizabeth smiled. "Sorry I have to go. My room mate is expecting the coffee." Elizabeth turned and walked up the stairs.

Lorelai looked at the retreating back of Elizabeth and thought to herself, "Well that was short and sweet." She wondered why Elizabeth had stayed over. Boston was only two hours away.

Lorelai glanced at her watch. It was time to get over to Luke's and see if he needed a hand with the Sunday breakfast crowd.

Once safely in the room she placed a cup of coffee and a donut on Margaret's night stand. Then she shook her room mate gently. "Come on Margaret; time to get up."

Margaret stretched and opened an eye. "What did you do to me last night? I feel like crap."

"Margaret you went nuts on the White Russians."

"I know, but they were so good"

"True, but you did not have to try and drink all of them at one time. Look I am going to call May again and see if she wants to talk to me. You're right I was quite an ass.

**Forester household**

Mark woke up and realized he had a minor problem. He enjoyed his non date with Janey. It helped that they knew each other for years; so there was no awkwardness between them. The problem was her kiss good night was neither sisterly or friendly. He responded to her kiss, and Mark had to admit to himself, he enjoyed it. Janey was a very attractive girl and by that kiss she made it known to him that she was interested in changing their relationship.

Mark told himself he could do a lot worse. What if Elizabeth never came around? As soon as he had that thought a pang of loneliness swept through him. He did not like that feeling. What would he tell Janey? If he hadn't responded to the kiss there would be no problem, but he did. Mark couldn't even blame alcohol; as he was dead sober.

Mark decided to take a shower and go wake Joe up. Joe and Janey's friend Nicky; short for Nicole, got along well and the four of them had a great time.

After showering Mark shook Joe awake and went downstairs to the kitchen. His mother was scanning through recipe books and gathering ingredients up. She looked up. "Hi Mark did you have a good time last night?"

Mark knew his mother was deep in thought as she did not remove her glasses. Some thing she always did when she spoke. A little self conscious quirk she had. "Actually mom I did. I had a fun time." Mark also decided to keep to himself the knowledge that Elizabeth was in town.

"So you like Janey?" This time His mother took off her glasses.

"Mom I have known Janey for years. Of course I like her."

Joe had wandered into the kitchen in search of coffee. "Oh hi Mrs. Forester."

"Good morning Joe. How did your part of the date go?"

"It wasn't a date Mrs. Forester. Nicole has a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend. So we just chilled."

"Excuse me Joe; what in the world does just chilled mean?"

Joe laughed. Mrs. Forester you want me to translate that?"

Rory nodded.

"It means that Nicole and I like each other as friends and we enjoyed being together; so we relaxed and had fun."

A puzzled expression crossed Rory's face. Isn't that what you normally should do on a date?"

"It wasn't a date Mrs. Forester. We just chilled."

Rory threw her hands up in the air. "You wouldn't even know I was journalism major. I don't have a clue what you are talking about."

"Mom it just means that Nicole and Joe can only be friends as they both have significant others. So they hung out and had fun."

"Yeah yeah, Mrs. Forester that is what I meant to say, but you should have seen the lip lock Mark and Janey put on each other."

At that moment Mark wanted to kill his friend. Man did Joe have a severe problem disengaging his brain and mouth sometimes. "Joe, it was not like it seemed; just drop it."

Rory quickly assimilated that snippet of information. "Mark, I decided not to have a sit down dinner and to have a barbeque instead. Why don't you invite Janey and her friend over?"

Janey was a friend of the family. There was no way he could tell his mother no with out facing twenty questions. "Great idea mom" Mark hoped he kept the sarcasm out of his voice. He also noticed that he was not the only disappointed one. Emily realizing that Janey would bring Nicole; stormed out of the kitchen.

"Good it is settled then. I plan on starting at two PM. Look I don't have time to mess around with breakfast. Take your sisters and go to the diner for breakfast."

"Mom is grandpa going to make me pay?"

"Most likely, but maybe he will give you the employee discount." And Rory started chuckling.

Rory waited till the kitchen cleared out. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her mother. The third ring her mother answered. "Hey kiddo what's up?"

"Hey mom I sent my children and Marks friend to the diner for breakfast. Let me know what the tab will be so I can sneak it back into his wallet."

"You're way to easy daughter. Hey guess what?"

"Oh come on mom; with you a guess could be anyone of ten thousand subjects that randomly bounce around in your mind."

"Elizabeth and a friend stayed at the inn last night."

"I wonder what brought her here mom."

"Rory she paid a visit to May. I expected her to return to Boston, but for some reason she decided to stay over."

She may have been just tired mom. You know Mark went out with Janey last night and according to his friend they had a significant goodbye kiss."

Lorelai hesitated. Look Rory I heard this second hand, but from what May told me. Elizabeth is in love with Mark, and I suspect he feels the same way."

Rory was confused. "Mom it isn't like Mark to play two girls off at the same time."

"I don't know what to say Rory."

"Mom I have always liked Janey. But I also like Elizabeth quite a bit. I just have a feeling about her."

"Want some advice Rory?"

"Sure. I already screwed up by inviting Janey to dinner today, by the way it will be an out door barbeque."

"Do yourself a favor Rory, stay out of it and let's see what Mark does. How come an outdoor barbeque? I thought we were going to have a sit down dinner?

I figured this way Luke and Dean could avoid each other. You know not be forced to sit across the table from each other."

"I thought the idea of this dinner was to clear the air."

"No no Mom, remember you tricked Dean into this dinner. Please don't bring up the diner, talk about anything but that."

"Rory you can not stone wall this forever. We as a family need to figure this out."

The disappointment in her mother's voice came through loud and clear on her phone. "Mom, please not today. And you're going to have to believe me when I tell you Dean is over it. Anyway I thought you hired Lane to take his place."

"Rory" her mother replied sharply. "Lane is not family"

"I know mom; I'll talk to you later."

Dean entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee, black. What's for breakfast dear?"

"Rory looked over at her husband's expectant face. "Mc Donald's dear." She almost relented when she saw the smile fade from his features.

"How come no breakfast."

"Look dear I sent the kids off to the diner; I know you're not going there; so go to McDonald's or Weston's or where ever. I have decided to barbeque and I need to make the cold slaw, potato salad and a three bean salad."

Dean looked at his wife; even in her middle forties she still had that youthful look and she could still fit into her college clothing. Dean had the sudden urge to hug his wife. So he did.

Rory took her glasses off and kissed him. "What brought that on?"

"I don't know; I just wanted to hug you. I'm just going to make some toast and have another cup of coffee and keep you company for awhile."

Rory smiled at her husband. "I just may put you to work. By the way Joe informed me that our son and Janey had somewhat of a not so chaste kiss goodnight."

"What happened to your theory about Elizabeth?"

"Speaking of Elizabeth; my mom told me she stayed in town last night."

Dean had a lot of conflicting emotions when it came to his newly found daughter. He wanted to do something for her to make up for all the years he was not there, but then again; that was not his fault. He still hadn't wrapped his mind around the fact that Elizabeth and Mark were in some sort of relationship. Dean also suspected that his mother was trying to establish a relationship with Elizabeth separate from him. He wondered if she was in some sort of unknowing way trying to get even with him. "Rory don't tell me that your mother invited her to today's dinner?"

"No I think they barely had any conversation at all."

**May and Elizabeth**

May was mildly surprised when she received the call from Elizabeth. Elizabeth apologized to her; by saying she was rude and demanding. Also that she would like to come over and really have a two way conversation with her. May invited her over at Ten o'clock. Her husband would be gone to Niantic to go fishing with his friends and she and Elizabeth could just talk among themselves.

"Margie I am going to drop you off at this diner so you can have breakfast. I think I want to have my talk with May alone this time."

Margaret turned to Elizabeth "That is probably a good idea. Just don't dump me at some greasy spoon and forget about me." Margaret paused. "I get it Liz. I am your exit plan in case things don't go so good. You can always say you have to pick me up."

Elizabeth smiled. "Actually Margie; I did not think of that, but it is not a bad idea. I am going to leave you at the diner where I first ran into this mess. They don't know you and the food is good. I am not going to be more than an hour. My life is not that interesting."

Precisely at ten AM Elizabeth rang the door bell at the Forester home. May invited her in and led her to the kitchen where she had coffee and rolls. "Thank you Elizabeth for coming back. I really would like to get to know you. By the way what did you do with your friend?"

Mrs. Forester, I thought we should have this conversation alone. So I dropped her off at a diner so she could get some breakfast."

May looked up. "Are you hungry?"

"No I am fine. So what would you like to know about me?"

This was the million dollar question for May. What did she want to know about Elizabeth? Her parents pretty much filled her in what had transpired in Elizabeth's life. Her gaze shifted to Elizabeth; where she saw apprehension mixed with curiosity. "I am not sure Elizabeth. Your parents told me a lot about you. They are quite proud of you by the way. I guess what ever you would want to tell me about yourself? I would like us to have a friendly relationship."

Elizabeth weighed her words carefully before she spoke. "Mrs. Forester; you are also the grandmother of Mark. How is this going to work?"

"Are you worried that you may tell me something and then I will in turn tell Mark?"

"Yes, sort of."

"Elizabeth, I don't play favorites with my grandchildren."

Instinctively with out thinking Elizabeth blurted out "But you aren't my grandmother?"

May winced when she heard Elizabeth's words. "I'd like to think I am."

Elizabeth realized that the harsh tone of her prior visit was returning. "Mrs. Forester I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

May replied gently. "Elizabeth, it's okay. I realize that you are in a difficult position. Elizabeth why don't you tell me what you want out of life?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I guess I can tell you all the cliché's. I want to be happy; I want to make a lot of money. I want what I do to be my life's work, but to be honest Mrs. Forester, I don't really know. One of the things my father isn't to happy about."

May noticed Elizabeth looking at the clock. "So when do you think you're going to know?"

"I am not sure. I never really thought much past basketball. I have always gotten good grades so it was not an issue till now. You know I used to dream of playing in the WNBA.

"What is that Elizabeth?

"Woman's professional basketball league, but I don't think so anymore. I lost a step when I blew my knee out in high school. So I think that is going to be a fading dream."

May was liking how the conversation was going. Elizabeth was opening up to her. And you thought of nothing else to do besides that?

"A little. I thought of being a basketball coach."

A little smile was forming around Elizabeth's mouth. May wondered if she wasn't pulling her leg. "Come on Elizabeth you must have thought of something else."

"True lately I have been thinking about becoming a lawyer like my dad. I have worked in his office several times. Especially when I was hurt, but I couldn't do criminal law like him. I would have to do something else; maybe family law."

"Elizabeth I took the liberty of googling your father. He has quite a reputation in Washington State."

He is very good Mrs. Forester. I see how he prepares for a case. It is intense. All he does is live and breath that case till it is resolved. After he wins he would take us someplace for a week to relax. Now he just takes my mom and I watch my little brother for them.

May found that tidbit of information interesting. "Where did he take you Elizabeth?"

"Mostly Puerto Rico where he grew up. We'd stay at my grandparent's house."

May was trying to imagine the tall blonde Elizabeth in Puerto Rico. "I bet you had problems fitting in."

"Not at all. My name is Sanchez and I speak Spanish. I wasn't the only blonde on the island." I spent a few summers staying with my grandparents. I am quite fond of Puerto Rico. In fact when I flew from the west coast; I stopped in New York City and stayed with my aunt Francisca. She is my father's sister.

"That's nice Elizabeth. Is she married?"

"Not really in the traditional sense. Aunt Francisca is a professor of economics at New York University." Lindsay giggled a little bit. "And her boy friend is a New York City fireman, who happens to be Jewish. As she told me; way to complicated to get married as both their parents have problems with marrying outside the faith.

May laughed, I can see where that we be a problem. What does your father think about it?"

"Well Mrs. Forester there are two positions my father has. His official one and his unofficial one. To his parents he is outraged that his younger sister is living in sin with a man and to make it worse not a man of the Catholic faith." Elizabeth cracked up. "Sorry I can't help myself. His unofficial stance is that when ever he and Norm get together they go see Yankee games and drink way to much. My father thinks he is a great guy."

"I don't know your father that well, but I find that interesting. A man of two cultures."

Elizabeth glanced at the clock again. Mrs. Forester. I need to pick up Margaret and drive back to Boston.' Elizabeth hesitated. "I would really like to visit again if you don't mind."

A warm feeling embraced May. This visit went as she envisioned the first one should have went. "Elizabeth of course. You can visit anytime you like. You know if you and your friend want to visit Stars Hollow and stay over night, you can stay here. I have three empty bedrooms."

"Oh no. I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Elizabeth translated that means I don't need any adults checking up on what I am doing. I promise I won't stay up waiting on you. Besides I am getting to old to stay up till all hours of the night. Think about it, and when you are comfortable with the idea: the offer will be good."

Elizabeth rose from the table. Hesitated than walked over and hugged May who also rose. "Thank you Mrs. Forester I enjoyed out chat. I am glad I came back."

May hugged her granddaughter back. "I am happy you came back also. I am looking forward to seeing you again."

Together they walked to the front door. Again they hugged and May watched Elizabeth walk to her rental car. May sighed and walked back into her kitchen. She found out a lot of surprising facts about her granddaughter.

Her kitchen phone was lying on the table. May picked it up to call Lorelai. In some ways she felt as if she was betraying Elizabeth by calling Lorelai, but May was positive that Lorelai and her were on the same page.

Lorelai answered her phone with a "How are you this fine morning?" That woman was so perky at times it was irritating.

"Lorelai, it's me May. Elizabeth came back and we had a nice chat. I actually found out a few things that may surprise you."

Lorelai was glad that Elizabeth softened her stance and visited May again. Lorelai felt sympathy for May. "So the visit went well?"

"Yes it did." Lorelai interrupted. "I am so happy for you."

"Listen to this Lorelai. Did you know that Elizabeth speaks fluent Spanish, and considers herself Puerto Rican, or half Puerto Rican? And she is also Catholic.

Lorelai closed her eyes and thought. May had her obvious faults, but she never did think May was a bigot "May I don't see a problem with that." Lorelai hesitated and tried to choose her words with care. She most likely identifies with her father. Is there a problem?"

May was silent. She knew what Loreali had inferred. Now she thought about how to reply. May replied the only way she knew how. Direct and don't beat around the bush. "Lorelai are you telling me that I am a bigot. I am not. I just realized that she is George's daughter. She is nothing like my son. I guess in the back of my mind her and Dean would have some sort of relationship, or something in common, but I can see now how strongly she identifies with George." May hesitated. "Her father."

"I apologize for thinking you were a bigot. I am sorry. May thanks for calling and keeping me informed.

"Not a problem Lorelai. Take care.

As soon as May hung up Lorelai called her daughter. "You're having a barbeque right?

"Yes." and before Rory could say another word her mother cut her off.

"Rory, why don't you invite May and her husband to the barbeque?"

Rory almost dropped the bowl of macaroni salad she decided to make at the last minute. "Where did that come from mom?"

"As a favor to me daughter."

"The more the merrier mom. Will do."

As soon as Rory hung up from her mother she called her mother in law. To extend the invitation.

**Dinner Changed to a Barbeque**

Rory had all her dishes prepared. The charcoal in the grille was doing nicely. She had a cooler next to the grill loaded with hotdogs, and hamburgers. The chicken was marinating in some secret marinade Sookie made for her. The little dinner her mother tricked Dean into having had expanded with the addition of Dean's parents Randy and May, Mark's friend Joe, and also the two girls Janey, and Nicky. Rory looked around and decided if it rained she was going to grab a bottle of wine and lock herself in her room. Her husband was walking toward her. He usually did the grilling. "Hey hon, can I talk to you for a minute?

"Sure." and Rory sat on one of the picnic tables they had in their large yard. She also took a bottle of wine out of a cooler and poured herself a drink. What is on your mind?"

"Dean took a large pull off his beer. "I think I am going to draft Mark into doing the grilling. That way your mom and Luke can't pin me down."

"Mark is having guests over. Janey and her friend are coming."

"Two days in a row? I wonder if something may be going on."

"No, I suggested that he invite them over."

"Why"

"Why not? That way we can see what is going on."

The first guests to arrive were Janey and Nicole. Rory intently watched the interaction between Mark and Janey. Joe and Nicole seemed genuinely glad to see each other. Rory watched them for a few more minutes and could tell from their body language; there was no romance brewing. She also noticed her oldest daughter Emily glaring at the couple. She needed to talk to her. At first her little crush on Joe was cute, but she was taking it a bit to serious lately.

Rory's gaze shifted to her son and Janey. She had to admit to herself that they made a good looking couple. She did notice tension between them, but what kind of tension Rory was not sure if it was sexual tension or awkwardness.

Rory's mother and Luke arrived next. Lorelai was carrying a couple of pies covered with tin foil she placed them on a picnic table and walked over to the sulking Emily. Luke looked around and spotted the beer cooler and took one out for himself. Luke looked around for someone to talk to and his eyes settled on Mark and Janey and he walked over to them.

May and Randy arrived last. They both looked a little uncomfortable. Not that they were strangers to their son and his wife's home; just that they were there at the same time as Luke and Loreali. Dean quickly walked over to his parents to greet them. Marie was happy to see May and Randy and latched on to them. Everyone was present. Time for her to mingle among her guests. With a sigh Rory rose from the edge of the picnic table she was sitting on and headed toward Luke who was talking to Mark. Rory greeted Luke with a hug and asked Mark if she could speak with him for a moment. "Two things Mark. One as a big favor to me I would like you to do the grilling.

Mark nodded "No problem mom"

"Secondly, Are you and Janey doing alright?"

Mark gave his mother a funny look. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Oh nothing Mark. Thanks for doing the grilling."

Rory then walked over to her husband who was engrossed in a conversation with his father about fishing. Rory warmly greeted her in laws and asked to borrow Their son for a moment. "Hon, Mark is going to do the grilling so if you feel closed in; you can walk away."

"Rory I decided to talk to him if he wants. He is not going to like what I am going to say."

"Just keep you temper hon. Rory walked away with an underlying feeling dread. She knew how pigheaded both men could be.

Mark turned to Janey, "Hey you want to help me with the grilling?" He was still in a quandary as what to say or do with her. At first he felt a little awkward when she arrived, but after a period of time she was the same old Janey. But he needed to talk to her. That kiss could not go by with out some sort of discussion.

"Sure Mark, when do you want to start?

"I think we should start now. Janey before we start; can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Janey laughed. "Is this about the kiss Mark?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Mark I wasn't born yesterday. So what do you want to know?"

"Janey, you and I have been friends for a long time. We have hugged once in awhile, you know the friend type hug. But that was the first kiss of any sort that we had."

Janey blushed a little. "So it was Mark. How do you feel about it?"

Now it was Mark's turn to blush. I liked it Janey. I'd be lying if I said I didn't"

"I liked it also Mark."

"Um Janey what did the kiss mean and I guess; I don't know. Janey I like someone."

"Mark the kiss was fun. I don't regret kissing you. I think it was long overdue. And I know you like Elizabeth. Are you going out with her?"

"No Janey you know that."

"So what's the big deal Mark? Your single. I am single. I kissed you. Single people who like each other kiss. Forget about it and let's go grille some burgers." Janey took him by the arm and led him toward the barbeque.

"Mark was happy that Janey was not going to make a big deal about the kiss. He really did need her help with the grille as his right hand was bandaged.

Janey had always liked Mark as a friend. She thought he was devilishly handsome but for some reason this summer she started to look at him differently. If he was in a relationship she would not have kissed him, but he wasn't. She planned on kissing him again, unless he told her to stop.

Dean noticed Mark and Janey by the grille. Rory must have asked him to do the grilling. Janey and his son looked good together. From a skinny tomboy Janey had matured into a beautiful young woman. Then it stuck him how similar Elizabeth and Janey were. Both of them were tall athletic girls.

Loreali walked over to May who was sitting alone at a picnic table. "Do you mind if I join you?"

May looked up and smiled at Lorelai. She was glad Loreali had come over. May was feeling sort of abandoned. "Please do."

"May, again I want to apologize for this morning. Some times I speak with out thinking."

Forget about it Lorelai. I see Mark and Janey are hanging out. I always wondered if the two of them would ever get together."

"I don't know May. I am not sure what is going on there. I think I am just going to stay out of it."

"That is probably the wisest Lorelai, but I have a slightly different situation. I have to avoid taking sides or to seem like I am taking sides."

Lorelai nodded. Yes I do see your situation. Maybe I shouldn't ask this, but how would you like to see it work out?"

"May laughed. "Come on Lorelai you know I am going to answer; whatever makes them happy."

Lorelai smiled. Yes, I thought you were going to say that, but I had to ask."

"Actually, I don't know what I want. I think it is human to take sides."

Rory saw her mother and May sitting at a table and talking. She decided to join them." "Hey" and she slipped into a seat.

Loreali turned to Rory and in a mock severe voice. "Leave your not old enough to sit at this table."

"No It's my table. What are you two talking about?"

May answered. "Mark and Elizabeth. You're the boys mother Rory. What do you think?"

Rory looked between her mother and May. I think if Mark and Janey start seeing each other it would make life simpler for everyone." Rory paused "With that said; I really like Elizabeth and I really like the chemistry she has with Mark."

"I have a question Rory."

"Yes mom."

"Do you think if Elizabeth had not showed up that Mark and Janey would have become a couple?"

"I really don't know mom. They have known each other for most of their lives. Until now I have never seen any spark of romance between them, and I am not sure there is even a spark now."

"True Rory." May added. "Also Janey has almost overnight changed from an awkward flighty girl into a very attractive young lady."

Rory shrugged. I don't know what to say." She then noticed her daughter Emily still sulking. "Mom. May. What am I going to do about that?" and she pointed to Emily."

May answered first. "What is she out of sorts about?"

"Emily has a crush on Mark's room mate Joe. And she has had if for awhile now. Joe is with Nicole" And Rory pointed to the brunette talking to Joe. "So the green eyed monster has gotten her. I thought she would have gotten over it, but she hasn't."

"So Nicole is Joe's girlfriend"?

"No May. She is a friend of Janey's I think both of them have significant others. Their just chilling."

May looked at her daughter in law like she just landed from Mars. Chilling? What do you mean chilling? It isn't cold."

Lorelai started laughing. May, it means that they are hanging out together with no hidden agenda. Now let me go fix the Emily situation. Loreali rose and walked over to Joe and Nicole."

Rory wondered how her mother kept up with all the new slang. "May do you have any idea what she is going to do?"

"I think so Rory. Watch and see what happens."

Loreali spoke to Joe and Nicole for a couple of minutes then walked away. Then Joe and Nicole walked over to Emily and sat down with her. "May I don't understand?"

"You will; give it a few minutes."

"I guess so. I am going to get a drink. Can I get you something?"

"You sure can. I'll take a bourbon and water."

Rory looked at her mother in law. I didn't know you drank stuff like that."

"I do. And you never knew that?"

Rory shrugged and took off to make the drinks. She somehow felt that she was sort of ganged up on by the two older women. When Rory returned; May pointed over to where Emily was sitting with Nicole and Joe. Emily was laughing and having the time of her life. "You're kidding." she muttered to herself. "Okay May, how did that happen?"

"Simple dear. Emily felt excluded. The more alone she was the more her resentment grew. Your mother asked Joe and Nicole to pay attention to her. Emily no longer feels excluded and is now happy."

"What about the jealousy thing?"

Your daughter is a very smart girl. She now knows that Nicole is not Joe's girlfriend and that a boy and a girl can be friends with out romance. That it is fine just to like a guy for who he is."

Rory scratched her head. "I think I get it now. I knew that. Why didn't I think of it?"

"That is why there are grandmothers dear. I don't agree with your mother on a lot of things, but I know she is a smart woman. I'm fine here. You need to go talk to your guests."

Rory stood up and smiled. Then bent over and kissed May on the cheek. The first time she had ever done that. "Thanks May."

Rory walked over to the grille to see how Mark and Janey were doing. Everything was coming along fine. They made a good team. "Great" Rory said to herself. Things are going smoothly. She was about to get Dean to help her carry out the salads and fixings for the meal; then she saw Luke had just cornered him. "Please please" she prayed. Don't talk about the diner.

Dean had left his father in the care of his youngest daughter and going to check on the grilling situation. When Luke called him. "Hey Dean can I speak to you for a moment."

"Luke I am not going to discuss the diner. Not now."

"I know that is what I want to tell you. Look I have been warned within an inch of my life that I would not talk to you about that or any other controversial thing today. we need to talk, but not today."

"Fine Luke I'll talk with you some other day." If Dean had his way it would be far down the line and the diner would not be a topic of discussion. I appreciate you letting things alone today."

"No problem Dean, I'm going to go find your dad and argue fishing with him."

Dean watched Luke walk away. He appreciated his backing off. Luke was normally like a bulldog. He get something in his teeth and not let it go till he won. Suddenly his wife appeared next to him. "It's okay dear. We have a truce on for today."

Rory breathed a sigh of relief. Good. Please help me push a couple of tables together and then we need to get some things out of the kitchen.

"Grab the girls to give us a hand."

Rory looked over at Emily who was in a deep animated conversation with Nicole and Joe was trying to fit a word in here and there. "Let's leave them alone today and let them have fun. Anyway if you did not agree to have dinner with my mom this never would have happened." A thought flashed through Rory's mind. Her mother was dumb as a fox.

**BOSTON**

Elizabeth and Margaret were sitting on the sofa in their dorm room watching television. Actually it was Margaret watching "The Notebook" for the umpteenth time. Elizabeth was idly turning pages in a sports magazine. Suddenly a chill came over her. She felt alone. She had never felt so alone in her life. She wanted to talk to Mark The feeling was almost overwhelming. Elizabeth picked up her cell phone and looked up Mark's number.

"Elizabeth who are you calling?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I have been is sort of an impasse on how to proceed with the story. I actually wrote a complete chapter that would drastically alter the course of the story, but I decided to keep going the way I originally intended. If anyone wants to see the other chapter let me know and if enough people want to see it I will post it separately. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story.**

**Boston**

Mark was not answering his phone. It would ring and go to voice mail. Elizabeth tried again. "Answer damn it. "Elizabeth muttered to herself."

Margaret was watching her roommate repeatedly calling. "Lizzy he is going to think you are a mad woman. Give it a break he may be doing something. What are you worried about; Mark and Jamey?"

"No, why should I be?"

"Then why are you calling him? Do you think he is out with Jamey again?"

"Margaret, it is complicated. I just can't be his girlfriend. You know my parents and all this other stuff."

Margaret looked at her roommate and shook her head. "Liz, then end it. You're not being fair to him."

Elizabeth stopped pacing and sat down next to Margaret. "I can't Margaret. I will never connect with anyone like I have with him. It was almost instantaneous. I can't explain it. Does intense and calming at the same time make any sense?"

"Liz, I think you need to grow up and make a decision. If you're in love with him and I think you are; be with him. Sooner or later he is going to get tired of this game you're playing and let me remind you that from what I have seen; this Jamey girl is good looking and into him. Also she has the advantage of knowing him most of his life. They already have a relationship and I don't think it would take much for Mark to fall for her. From what I saw he is quite fond of her."

Elizabeth hung her head. "I know, but I can't go against my father."

"Sure you can. What is stopping you?

"It just isn't done Margaret. I can't do it."

"So if your father picks out a boy for you to marry; you'd marry him?

"No of course not, he wouldn't do that to me."

Margaret shook her head. Liz was a complex girl. She is just about twenty one and she was worried about what her father would say about a boy she likes. "So what are you going to do Liz?"

Their conversation was interrupted by knocking at the door. "I'll get Liz." Margaret opened the door and standing there was a policeman.

"Are you Elizabeth Sanchez?"

This is not good Margaret thought to herself." Liz it's for you. It's the police."

Elizabeth shook her head; would Margaret ever call her by Elizabeth. Elizabeth walked to the door. "I am Elizabeth Sanchez. May I help you?"

The policeman took a photo out of a manila envelope and handed it to her. It was a picture of Mark. It must have been taken by one of the clubs security camera's "Do you recognize him?"

Elizabeth wished her father was with her. "I don't know."

"Is that the guy who interceded on your behalf Friday and attacked Mr. Ralph Angston? Miss Sanchez, may I remind you that you can be charged with hindering an investigation, plus lying to a police officer. So look at the picture again and tell me if you know this man?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Like I told you; I don't know who he is."

"If you say so Miss Sanchez, but it is odd that you get upset with a man that grabs your arm and a stranger who kisses you doesn't bother you at all."

"The kiss caught me by surprise and he did get that creepy Ralph, whatever his name is off of me."

"Miss Sanchez; you do realize that several witnesses have stated that you were just accompanying Mr. Angston to the dance floor when this guy came out of nowhere and beat him."

"Look." Elizabeth said sharply. "This Angston guy grabbed my arm and was trying to drag me onto the dance floor after I said no. He also called me a bitch. Why don't you arrest him?" Elizabeth then rolled up her sweater sleeve and showed the policeman the angry bruises on her upper arm. "And if that is not enough look at this." And she immodestly ripped off her sweater to show the policeman the marks and bruises on her upper arm and shoulder.

The policeman now confronted with a very angry half dressed woman backed out the door. "Miss Sanchez please put your sweater back on."

"Why? You can't see anything you wouldn't see at the beach. What is the matter you don't want to look at what that so called Angston guy did to me? Why am I getting the brush off? Why don't you people believe me?"

"No one backs your story up Miss Sanchez. Would you please get back into your sweater."

"What's the matter you don't want to look at what that creep did to me. I can't understand why no one believes me and I am treated like I am the criminal. Not the victim. I am going to file a complaint. I am tired of this harassment. I was at a dance club. I was manhandled and you guys let the creep walk. He deserved everything he got."

"Suit yourself, but the story we have is that you were out and your boyfriend caught you flirting and dancing and he reacted. So come on down and file a complaint. You're not going to get anywhere with it and before you do; put your sweater back on.

Elizabeth angrily slammed the door in the policeman's face and turned to Margaret. "Margie, screw him. I am going to file a complaint."

Margaret was quite surprised and her normally very conservative roommates sudden outburst and behavior. "Liz, they are going to find him. And when they do you're in big trouble."

"I don't care Margie. I am not going to tell them about Mark."

"I hope he is worth it Liz."

"Margaret, I care for him and it is worth it, and when are you going to call me Elizabeth? That is my name you know."

"Never Lizzy, it is just too formal. You must have been brought up in a very uptight family."

Elizabeth looked at her roommate with curiosity. "Margaret, we were brought up with love and laughter, but we were also brought up to be polite and to have manners."

"In other words your dinner table was pretty rigid and formal."

"Not at all, it was a time for the family to be together and for us to relate to our parents what we did during the day. And they quizzed us what we told them we had learned. During desert we spoke only Spanish.

Margaret looked at Elizabeth curiously. "Do you consider yourself a latina?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"But you're not."

"Yes I am. My father is Puerto Rican."

"Elizabeth your father is a diner worker in Connecticut."

"That man is not my father. He is the father of my boyfriend."

Margaret was silent and looked intently at her friend. She saw determination and anger in her eyes. Liz, do you realize that you just called Mark your boyfriend?"

**THE BARBAQUE**

As the sun was dipping lower in the late afternoon sky; the evening chill was enveloping the guests. They started straggling toward the house and warmth. Everyone was enjoying themselves and no one was in a hurry to depart. Mark turned to Jamey. "I think were done. So let's wrap this up."

"That sounds good to me Mark." Jamey then picked up the box of aluminum foil and started covering the various dishes. Mark separated the leftover barbequed meat into hot dogs, chicken and hamburgers and wrapped them up.

"Mark what are we going to do with all of this?"

"Jamey there is a fridge in the garage; go ahead and put everything in it. My mother will figure it out tomorrow; what she wants to do with the leftovers." Jamey and Mark worked well together and she instinctively knew when he needed help on account of his damaged right hand.

Everything was put away and Jamey was watching Mark drag a cooler to the garage. "Jamey this is it. I'll close the garage door and we can leave by the side door." Mark picked up his cellphone off the workbench where he had left the phone earlier and put it in his pocket. Then he turned and pulled the garage door shut. The usually hard to close door came down smoothly. His father must have greased the rollers. The garage was almost totally dark. Mark turned to walk to the side door when he ran into Jamey.

"Sorry Jamey; I didn't mean to run you over." Before he could say another word she kissed him. Mark's first thought was Elizabeth, but he was enjoying kissing Jamey. It wasn't wrong. He wasn't with Elizabeth. His phone was ringing in his pocket. He broke the kiss to see who was calling. He was too late; so Mark went over to missed calls and noticed that Elizabeth had been calling him for close to an hour

What was he doing kissing Jamey? He liked Jamey a lot. Mark realized that if Elizabeth had not come along that he and Jamey would have most likely started dating at some point.

"Elizabeth brought him back to reality. "That was Elizabeth wasn't it Mark?"

Softly Mark said "Yes."

Jamey took Mark by the hand and led him out the side door so she could look at him in the fading light. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

Mark shook his head. Jamey, I think so, but I don't know if she loves me."

"I am not going to kiss you any more Mark. I had hoped that you and I could have had something."

"I'm sorry Jamey; I like you a lot, but I love Elizabeth and I should have not kissed you back."

Jamey was disappointed and a little hurt, but her and Mark had been friends for years. No sense in ruining a good friendship. She took Mark by the hand. "Come on let's join the party before people start talking."

Rory was elated. The barbeque went smoothly and her husband and Luke did not get into an argument. She was glad she invited the Foresters. It was nice having both sets of parents over at the same time. Jamey and Mark walked over to where she was sitting. They would make a nice looking couple. Rory had always liked Jamey.

"Mom we put all the left overs in the garage fridge. And everything is cleaned up and put away.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that you cleaned up". Rory decided to sneak in a seemingly innocent question. "So what are you two going to do next week?"

Jamey and Mark looked at each other uncomfortably. "I don't know Mrs. Forester. I may stay at school next weekend."

"But Jamey you come home every weekend."

"I know, but I think I may have something to do."

Mark looked at Jamey quizzically and took her by the elbow. "Mom we'll talk to you later." He led Jamey off to a quiet area of the room. What's up Jamey? You always come home. "

"Mark you realize I threw myself at you? You turned me down. Can't I have a little dignity left?"

"Jamey I thought everything was alright and we are still friends?"

"We are Mark, but I need a little space; you know. Look Mark, we'll be fine in a couple of weeks but right now I need to find Nicole and leave." Jamey kissed Mark on the cheek and walked away to find Nicole.

Mark thought life sucks; he hurt his friend Jamey. What could he tell her? Hey hang loose and if things don't work out with Elizabeth we could go out. Mark started wondering if he had made a mistake? Jamey was a good looking personable girl; she would not be available forever.

Mark felt as he had to say something more to Jamey, but he did not know what. He spotted Jamey returning to her Bronco with Nicole and Joe in tow. He had about three seconds to say something, but words would not come to him. Joe and Nicole shook hands and did a quick little hug. Nicole walked past him and the look she gave him would have frozen hell over. Jamey stopped and looked at him; then spoke "Mark, don't say anything. You did nothing wrong. Like I said just give me a little space and we'll be fine."

Mark stood with Joe and watched the girls drive away. Joe shook his head. "Mark, do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"What do you mean Joe?"

"She's a nice girl and she likes you. Are you sure this long distance pining you're doing over Elizabeth is worth all of this? Maybe you're going to have accept, that you and Elizabeth will never be, and get on with your life."

"Joe, I have thought about that, I don't know. It's hard to explain let's go back to the house." Mark decided to wait till he was alone to call Elizabeth back.

"I hope you know what you're doing Mark."

Everyone was gone and Rory was very pleased. Her barbeque went off without a hitch. All had a good time and her husband and Luke kept the peace. Also she was happy that both sets of parents were at the same function at her house at the same time. She could not remember the last time that happened. The house was quiet. Her daughters had gone to bed; Joe and Mark were conversing quietly in the living room. Life was good.

**THE RIDE TO BOSTON**

Mark couldn't believe it. His mother was up at five Am cooking them breakfast before the ride back to Boston. She was known for her devotion to sleep. "What gives with this mom?"

"I don't know, I just got up with your father. So I figured I'd send you guys off with breakfast and some coffee. So did you two have a good weekend?"

Joe spoke first. "Yes and thanks for inviting me. This sure beats sitting around a dorm room."

Rory was under no illusion that her son and Joe sat around in a dorm room. "Yes it does Joe. You guys ought to visit more often. Rory was happy that her primary objective was achieved. Mark stayed sober for the weekend. Now if he would just continue.

Dean joined the group at the table in his work clothes. "Hon I am going straight to Mystic when I come back. I should be home about five."

"Okay that works out well. We'll just have the leftovers from the barbeque."

Mark watched in amazement his mother drink three cups of the industrial strength liquid she called coffee. If he drank that much he would be zinging off the walls. Mark finished and leaned back in his chair which earned him a "Sit up straight." From his mother. He was anxious to get on the road. He had yet to call Elizabeth and wondered what she wanted. She did not call again after that cluster of calls so it probably was not important. He would call once he was back in Boston. This was a call he wanted to make alone.

Breakfast was finished and as they were leaving his mother pulled him aside. "Mark, you did well. This weekend you were the boy I raised, not a surly drunk. Promise me that you will not fall back into your bad habits."

His mother was staring into his eyes. "Promise me." She said again.

He kissed his mother on the cheek. "I promise mom. I really do."

Rory hugged him. "Good, now get going."

Once they were on the road it was quiet. The sun had not risen yet and there was nothing to be seen except for the headlights of the occasional car, Joe had stretched across the back seat and was taking a nap. His dad broke the silence. "Mark, remember you need to get that hand looked at today.

"I know." He had hockey practice and had no intention of missing practice the hand could wait till afterwards. The antibiotics seemed to be working; his hand felt much better.

"Mark." Dean paused. "Your mother is very pleased with you this weekend. "Don't relapse. You don't need to go back to the rude drunk you were becoming. Promise me. I know you like Elizabeth, but is she worth all the grief she is causing you?"

Dean realized what a strange place he was in. The boy he considered his son liked a girl who was actually his daughter, but he did not know her. Life would be a lot simpler if Mark moved on. He wanted to get to know Elizabeth, but right now he did not have a clue as to how he was going to do that. "Did you hear me Mark?"

"Yes, I heard you. I just know how I feel. I can't help it." 

The remainder of the ride was driven in silence. The sun was just starting to rise when they arrived at the student parking lot. Dean looked over both boys were sleeping. "Come on get up Mark here are your keys back. I see my truck is still in one piece."

Joe groggily sat up and let himself out of the Yukon and shook hands with Dean. "Thank you. I had a good time."

"Joe you're welcome anytime and ask your parents if they want to stay with us when they come down for a game."

"Will do Mr. Forester; bye."

"Mark, take care and get your hand looked at". Dean gave his son a hug.

"Joe, go ahead. I have to make a phone call."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to her."

Joe shook his head and walked away. He personally thought Mark was wasting his time.

Elizabeth's phone rang twice and a sleepy voice answered "Hello."

"It's me Mark. You were calling me yesterday?"

"Mark, are you alright?" Elizabeth had no intention of telling Mark the feeling of dread that overcame her yesterday afternoon.

"Yes I'm fine; we just got back from Stars Hollow. Why did you think something was wrong with me?"

Elizabeth avoided the question. "Mark, the cops came by yesterday and they have a picture of you. It seems like one of the clubs security cameras took a picture of you. They asked me if I knew you. I said no."

"Elizabeth, I appreciate what you're doing, but please do not get yourself in trouble. I think we need to talk."

"What about Mark? I don't think we should be seen together."

"About us Elizabeth."

Elizabeth did not know what to say. Of course she wanted to be with him, but her parents didn't. The only way she got to go to school in Boston; was because her mother was on her side. Mark, you looked pretty cozy with Jamey the last time I saw you."

Mark closed his eyes and shook his head. "Elizabeth, Jamey is a friend."

"Didn't look that way to me Mark."

"Why do you even care what I do with Jamey?"

"Who says I do."

This was crazy. He knew how he felt, but maybe Joe and his father were right? Alright you win Elizabeth; I guess I was imagining things. I thought you felt the same way. I won't bother you anymore."

"Yes" she whispered. The line went dead. She couldn't go to school today. It was over her parents would be happy.

**END OF THE DAY (Stars Hollow)**

Dean was tired; he'd been on the go for twelve hours. Ten more minutes he would be home. All he could think about was a cold beer and some cold leftover barbequed chicken. Watch a little TV, talk to his daughters and see what they had been up to, and bed. He knew Rory must be exhausted also. They would have a nice quiet evening.

When he entered his driveway; Dean noticed that Lorelai's car was there, but he didn't see his wife's Cherokee. She must have brought the girls over and was hanging out till one of them got home. His daughters usually went to their grandmothers after school. Once he had parked his truck he went to the garage and found the chicken and some potato salad and coleslaw. Great dinner he thought to himself. Dean always thought that barbequed chicken tasted better the next day. He opened his front door and walked into his kitchen and almost dropped the platters. Sitting at his kitchen table were Luke and Lolrelai. "What are you two doing here, and where are the girls?"

Lorelai responded. "I took the girls over to May's"

"Why, they are old enough to take care of themselves for a few hours alone."

"Dean we need to have a talk. As soon as Rory gets home we'll have it. There is no sense in putting it off any longer."

"Luke did you ever hear of calling and asking me if I wanted to have a talk? Does Rory know about this?" The fact that they were in his house did not bother Dean. Rory and his children treated Luke and Lorelai's house as their own and he had gotten used to Lorelai just walking into his home. He and Luke never really took advantage of that arrangement. He did resent the fact that he was ambushed and was going to be forced into a conversation he did not want to have.

"No we did not say anything to Rory either." Lorelai interjected." We needed to pin you two down. All you two would do is; make up excuses why we can't talk and, this needs to be resolved."

Dean fought down an urge to tell them to leave. Rory would not understand his throwing Luke and her mother out of the house. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer and pointedly did not offer Luke one. "I don't believe you two."

Dean heard the crunch of gravel as a car entered the yard in front of the house. A minute later Rory walked through the door and stopped with a puzzled look on her face. "What's going on? Where are the girls?"

"The girls are fine." Lorelai responded.

"Okay mom, then why are we all sitting here?"

"They want to talk to us dear."

"You're kidding? This can't wait mom? I don't believe this. Excuse me for a minute I need to talk to my husband. She took Dean by the hand and led him back outside.

"Rory I am not going back to the diner, I don't care what he offers."

"Honey, I don't see myself owning an inn either. I've know that since I was a young teen helping out at the Independence inn. I hate that kind of work."

"Well let's tell them, and they can go home and we can relax.

Rory and Dean walked back to the kitchen. As soon as they entered Lorelai spoke "You two are going to tell us that you have no interest in the diner or the inn, but that is why we're going to talk about it."

Rory and Dean exchanged glances. Rory was clearly agitated; whatever mom.

**END OF THE DAY (Boston University)**

Margaret returned to the dorm she shared with Elizabeth. Elizabeth was sitting on the sofa watching some soap opera, which was unusual for her. "I see you haven't made much progress today. You're still in your PJ's

"It's all been a mistake Margaret."

"What's been a mistake Liz?"

"Me coming here; I thought I was going to set off on this great adventure. Live away from my parents. Go to school on the east coast I was supposed to be happy. I was supposed to be excited. Instead I am fucking miserable."

Well get un-miserable quickly. We have basketball practice in an hour."

"I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going?"

"I'm going to go back to Seattle. This is all crap."

"You're not going back to Seattle." Margaret knew she had a short time to change her roommates mind. The only reason she was miserable was on account of Mark. Margaret had watched Elizabeth's personality change from reserved, but friendly and adventurous; to morass and self pity.

Elizabeth, get your ass moving, we're going to practice and we will talk about this later.

"No"

"Oh yes Elizabeth. The solution to your problem is right in front of you. All you have to do is grow up and you will be a happy girl. Now let's go."

"No, leave me alone Margaret."

Margaret walked into Elizabeth's room and returned with jeans and a sweater, then threw them down on the sofa, next to Elizabeth. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You have a commitment, honor it. Come on.

"Okay, okay, just stop bitching. I'm going to go, but this doesn't change anything. When the semester is over I am gone."

**END OF DAY (Bentley)**

Mark's school day was over. He had hockey practice and he was supposed to get his hand looked at. Once back in his room he unwrapped his hand. Then he looked at the gash. The redness was receding, but his hand was still tender to the touch. Mark took some gauze out of the medicine cabinet then placed it over the gash and wrapped it with tape. He could now get a hockey glove on that hand.

He did not know what he was going to do about Elizabeth. In spite of what he said he was not quite ready to give up. But he did admit to himself she was not going to give in easily. Her parents had quite a hold on her. The Elizabeth he knew was serious, but care free at the same time, but so was Jamey. Jamey had a bit of ditzy factor that all who knew her found endearing. Elizabeth had something he could not put his finger on. The factor, that made him fall for her, almost upon their first meeting. He knew he had to talk to her once more, but this meeting would take place face to face. She would have to look him in the eye and tell him to leave.

Maybe after practice and the infirmary visit, he and Joe could go out and have a few beers. He'd just drink a couple. No shots. He would be fine. Joe hadn't come back to the room so Mark figured he went straight to practice. It was time for him to leave. The thought of a couple cold brewski's after practice sounded like a plan.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHANGES**

Rory shook her head and went to the fridge and took out some iced tea for herself and a beer for her husband and joined them at the table. Rory also noticed that Luke had helped himself to a beer and her mother had made a pot of coffee. "Okay let's get this over with."

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other. "I'll start Luke."

Lorelai cleared her throat. She felt like she was just about to give a sales presentation. "Luke and I both have a very successful business, and we would like to see them remain in the family. I think it would be a shame for us to have worked most of our lives just to give them away. The two of you would earn more money than you do now. Also you should think about your children; they may want to own them some day. What we would like to do is for the two of you to come to work with us. Rory you with me in the inn and Dean you can go back to the diner. Luke is willing to cut you in on a share of the profits till you take over. Also Luke and I want to take a trip around the world; that can be a test period for the two of you. To see how you manage on your own." Lorelai paused." So do you want to think about our proposal for a week or so?"

Rory and Dean looked at each other and in unison said. "No"

The table was silent till Luke spoke "Is that a no; you don't have to wait or a no as you're not interested?"

Rory quietly replied. "To both."

"Rory why are you so pig headed about this. I will pay you better than you are making now; plus you do not have to make the trip to Hartford every day."

"Mom, I went to school to be a journalist. That did not work out, but I am still a writer. Someday I am going to write a book, but in the meantime I really enjoy my job as an editor. The inn was your dream, not mine; as I said mine is to write a book. I have no desire to own or run an inn. Why don't you just sell your share to Sookie?"

"Rory she is the same age as me."

"Well then she can buy it and give it to her children."

"Rory, come to work with me for six months and then make a decision."

"Mom, what am I supposed to do with my job?"

"Resign."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Rory why can't you see that you taking over the inn would be beneficial for everyone. You'll make more money, No commute, you will be closer to your children and they will have an established business they can take over when the time is right."

"Mother, you have lived your dream let me live mine. If you want ask Emily and Marie if they want to work at the inn after school and on weekends; then if it works out you can give the inn to them."

"It will be years before they are ready to take on an undertaking like that."

The table grew quiet again. Then Dean turned to Luke. "Luke, my answer is no. I am not interested in any deal or proposition you have."

"Dean, are you a mind reader so you know everything I was going to say? Why can't you get off your high horse and do what is right by your family?"

Dean stood up and walked over toward the fridge. Suddenly he turned. "Rory, you know what this is all about? They want to have a legacy, or I guess you could call it a memorial to them. Fifty years from now people are going to refer to the diner as Luke's diner and Lorelai's inn. That's what this is all about."

Luke slammed his beer bottle on the table in frustration. "You're crazy Dean. What we want to do is provide a safe and secure future for you and your family."

"So Luke, are you insinuating that I am not capable of providing for my family?"

"Well Dean, what exactly have you done with your life?"

Dean was getting angry and his voice was rising. "I was running a pretty successful contracting business till I got sucked into working for you."

"Yeah Dean it was so successful; Lorelai and I had to loan you the down payment when you bought this property."

"Yeah and we paid you back with interest."

"Gee Dean, was that before or after I sucked you into working at the diner?"

Dean stood in the middle of the kitchen opening and closing his fists. "Luke I was doing just fine; you would have gotten your money."

"Maybe or maybe not; all I know is that the payments were not as erratic after you went to work for me."

"Go to hell Luke." Dean turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

Rory was glaring wordlessly at Luke. Lorelai was just shaking her head. The silence was broken by the sound of a truck starting and rapidly leaving the yard.

Rory looked at her mother and then at Luke. "That was uncalled for. I think the two of you need to go."

Luke and Lorelai rose and before they left Lorelai turned to Rory. "Think about it."

Rory watched them leave and heard her mother's jeep start up. Dean was right, she thought to herself. Her mother and Luke probably did not realize it, but what they wanted was a legacy. She knew where her husband had gone. Unlike her first husband; Dean would have a few drinks then calm down. He would not go for days drinking and feeling sorry for his self; when things did not go as he wanted. Well, she said to herself; I might was well join him at the pub.

Rory entered the dimly lit pub and spied her husband at the almost empty bar. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and sat beside him. "Well that was a bit crazy."

Dean turned to her and smiled. "That's an understatement. Luke has disliked me since I was sixteen. You'd think he'd eventually get over it." Dean waved down Rose, the bartender and ordered a beer for Rory. "You might as well join me."

"I think you're right Dean. You know what you said about the legacy. I agree; I don't believe they even realize it themselves. You know both of them busted their butts to get where they are now. I think the thought of giving it up is something they can't live with."

"Hon, I appreciate what both of them have done, but they have to let us have our dreams also. You know if you want to take your mother up on the inn; I will be one hundred percent behind you."

"I know you would, but I am happy where I am and the commute gives me time to think. You know some good quality alone time.

"So that's the secret as to why you're so nice to me when you get home?"

"Rory laughed. "Now you know my secret. Let's have one more and go rescue the girls from your mother's"

"I have a better idea. Let's leave them there and you and I go home."

Rory smiled. Then touched her bottle against Dean's bottle. "Yes I think your idea is much better."

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**Boston**

Elizabeth and Margaret

Margaret had some interesting news for Elizabeth. She found out that Boston University was holding a hockey tournament and Bentley was one of the college teams participating. They could go watch Mark play. That is if Elizabeth was still interested.

After her outburst two weeks ago Elizabeth seemed to have settled down. There was no more talk of going back to Seattle and there was no more talk of Mark either. Margaret wondered if she had finally put Mark in the past. Margaret had a good idea of how intense their relationship was. Like a bright flare; intense light, then fading to darkness. The shock of finding out that Mark's father was her birth father; must have been devastating.

When Margaret entered their room; Elizabeth was studying. She briefly looked up; nodded and went back to her text book. Margaret waited for a minute then called out "Hey Liz; I have some news for you."

Elizabeth looked up with an annoyed expression. What is it Margaret? Tell me so I can finish studying for this history exam.

"Well the news is about Mark." Margaret paused; to gauge Elizabeth's reaction. "He'll be playing hockey here all weekend. Our school is having a hockey tournament and his school is entered. So his first game is Friday night. Do you want to go?"

Elizabeth put her pen down. "I don't know Margaret. I'd like to, but."

"But what Liz? It's only a hockey game. He will not even know you're there. Anyway I like to watch hockey."

"I was told he was quite good. Why not? It won't be like I have to talk to him or anything."

"Just out of curiosity Liz; where do you and Mark stand now? Have you been talking to him at all?"

"No he said he would not bother me any longer. I guess him and Janey are now an item."

"I didn't realize that Mark was a bother Elizabeth."

"No he really wasn't, but it is better this way. I have to figure out my life."

"Elizabeth, are you thinking of trying some sort of relationship with your birth father?"

"You know he seemed nice enough, but my mother hates him and for good reason. That is a large part of the reason I have pushed Mark away. Margaret, I really don't know what to do."

"Are you over Mark yet?"

Elizabeth looked out the window for a minute before replying. " No."

**Stars Hollow**

"The silence from the Danes household was deafening."

Rory looked at her husband with a bemused expression. "What did you say?"

Dean laughed. "Isn't that what they say at a dramatic point in a book?"

It was Rory's turn to laugh. "Good thing you're not a writer. Why did you say that?"

"Because we have not heard anything from them for two weeks. I know you see and chat with your mother when she brings the kids back, but have you really spoken to her unless it involved the kids?"

"You're right Dean. I was wondering about that myself. The girls had not mentioned anything about Mom approaching them to work at the inn; so I guess she didn't ask them."

"So dear are we going to do anything about the freeze or just sit it out?"

Dean, they want us to talk to them. Did you really thing that they would give in that easily?"

"Rory, how do you think Mark is doing?

Rory sighed. "I am not sure. Every time I have spoken to him he has been fine, but then there are times I can't get ahold of him for a long period of time. He worries me Dean."

"He worries me also. Maybe I need to make an unscheduled visit in a week or so?"

"That's not a bad idea."

Dean grew silent. Rory could tell he was thinking about something and was not sure how to say it. They had a very good relationship and did not hold secrets from each other; so she knew whatever he was thinking about was dramatic. "Dean what are you thinking about?"

Dean silently took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Rory. Rory slowly unfolded the paper and read it. She looked up at her husband with a mixture of shock and concern. She held the paper out to her husband. "Where did this come from? Why do you have it?"

"I saw an ad in the paper. They are looking for qualified electricians, which I am, so I applied. Did you notice the salary?"

"The oil fields in Alberta Canada? Are you nuts? What would you do? Go there for six months and come back?"

"No, if we go; we all go and we stay there. I am not living apart from my family. I am tired of Luke running me down. Telling me I can't make money without his help."

"Isn't this kind of work dangerous?"

"Not if you do what you are supposed to do and don't cut any corners. Think about it Rory?

"What about our families Dean? How would the girls adjust to living in Canada? They're in High school."

"Rory, think about it and let's talk about it later. Nothing is decided. I figured I'd put it on the table and we could think about it."

Rory was taken back and a bit frightened. She knew how determined Dean could be. The money was fabulous. She did not want to go, but if Dean did and pushed the issue; she knew that she would go.

**Rhode Island**

Janey and Nicole were sitting in the campus coffee shop. They usually met there after classes had finished for the day. Janey was unusually quiet; to the point Nicole noticed her usually bubbly roommate was quite somber. "What's the matter Jamey? Are you still pining over Mark?"

"Nicole would you like to go to Boston Friday?"

"What is going on in Boston Friday?"

"There is going to be a collegiate hockey tournament hosted by Boston University. Bentley; Marks school is in the tournament and so is our school."

"So, how does that concern us?"

I don't think I want to quite give up on Mark. I think that blonde bitch Elizabeth, needs fight for him if she wants him. I am willing to fight for him."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
